THE SURVIVOR
by IamMHR
Summary: What if a girl from our world gets sucked into a tv show called The Vampire Dairies? And finds herself in body of one and only Katherine Pierce,the villain whom everybody wants to kill. The good thing is they both have same traits. She is sassy, manipulative, devious. She does everything she can in order to survive. Added, she also knows the future now. SI-OC, SELF INSERT. epi 1x22
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own The Vampire Diaries / The Originals, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books_

 _However, I do own Catherine Matthews/ my very own Katherine Peirce, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

I still don't understand what the bloody hell happened to me. One minute I was bitching about how the main character in the show, Elena Gilbert got a happy ending while others life got fucked up and the next minute a bright light filled my room, and I am standing on the side of the road, in the middle of nowhere, holding an unfamiliar dress and a bag!

I looked at my surroundings and noticed it was so quiet. But I could still hear a few voices. Voices from far away. A couple of people were walking by in the distance. They were talking about a fire accident at an old medical clinic near the Town Square due to which the festival got cut short.

I shouldn't be hearing the sounds from this far, but it is still damn clear like they were just beside me. Also, I don't know any town square near the place I live in. I shook my head, hoping I am not going nuts.

I walked a few feet more until I reached a few residences down the road. Is it the _Flash_ tv show, where Barry Allen took me from my home before I could see him? _But how the hell did I get the super-hearing?_ I saw a man walking a few feet away from me, and so I decided to question him about my whereabouts. I determined to catch up to him, and just like that, I was standing behind him.

 _Teleportation or Super speed?_ Thank god, no one saw me, anyway.

"Hello?" I called out to the middle-aged man.

Before I could ask him a question, he started talking, "Ahh! Elena, how are you doing nowadays?" he asked.

 _Elena?_

Before I could say 'you got the wrong girl' line, I heard a ding. I am pretty sure it came from my pockets.

I checked them to find a phone in it.

It's not mine, though. It's damn outdated. _iPhone 3G?_ It was a message from someone named Isobel. _Who the fuck is Isobel?_

I unlocked it with my password, and the damn thing opened without any trouble. Great, someone has my mindset. _Great minds think alike._ But, what's with the bag, it's eww. Too old fashioned.

 ** _'It's done. They are dead.'_** _The message read._

 _Who the fuck died?_

No, no, no, the owner of this phone, and I am nothing alike. I mean, I would gladly kill people if they annoy me but, I don't feel like going to jail in my 20's.

"Are you alright, Elena, honey? You look quite shaken up?" the man in front of me asked, "If it's about the fire in _Gilbert building_ , you don't need to worry. Your uncle is safe, I just talked to _John_ before coming here," he rambled.

Gilbert building? I once again checked the phone in my hand. It says _February 25, 2010._

 _WHAT THE FUCK?_

Isn't it August 2018? And now that I look more carefully, the wallpaper on the phone has Nina Dobrev on it. Well, she looks more like Katherine with waves and curls than Elena.

"I should get going?" I said to the man in front of me, more like a question, and turned to walk away.

"Your house is this side, honey," he said, pointing at the opposite direction towards a house in another lane.

"Oh! yeah, thanks," I said, walking to the pointed direction.

"Poor girl. Must be pretty shaken up with tonight's events," I heard him mutter as I walked away.

 _Elena. Isobel. Town square. Uncle John. Gilbert building. Fire accident at the medical clinic. Feb 2010._

"Are you fucking kidding me? No, that's not possible? It makes no sense, no logic. I can't be Katherine Fucking Peirce," I said aloud, moving the hair out of my face. "This is absolutely insane. I am now Katherine Peirce, and I am currently in the episode where she makes the first entry in the show."

 _Just when I thought the universe can't fuck with me anymore._

I was still playing everything in my head, trying to accept what's happening around me. Without recognizing, I reached the house the guy pointed to, with house no. 2104. I just stood before the house, not knowing what to do. I then saw something that made my heart beat fast. It was Ian Somerhalder leaving the house. He smiled when he saw me on the front porch.

I think I stopped breathing. Yes, of course, vampires have a heartbeat in the show, at least according to Alaric. Which was also explained a reason for the possibility of how Caroline could bear the Gemini twins. I then recognized the person standing before me is not Ian Somerhalder. It's Damon Salvatore, who follows Elena like a dog from season 2.

"Elena," he called out to me, seeing I was just staring at him dumbly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, Elena-like. Wait, where the fuck did I get the American accent from when I am from Australia?

"Failed and feeble attempt at doing the right thing," he said.

"Which was...," I asked though I already know that he was informing Jeremy about Anna's death.

"It's not important. Let me take this for you," Damon said, taking the bag and dress from my hands and set it down on the patio.

"Thank you," I said. But I certainly wasn't thankful, I mean the guy just took it and kept it two steps away from me.

"You know, I came to this town wanting to destroy it. Tonight, I found myself wanting to protect it. How does that happen? I'm not a hero, Elena. I don't do good. It's not in me," he said, feeling very emotional.

 _Seriously dude? Why are you saying all this to me? I just want to figure out this whole stuck in a tv show drama and look for a way to survive this shit until I find my way back._

But I didn't say it; instead, I said, "Maybe it is," wanting to get out of here.

"Nah, it's reserved to my brother, and you..and Bonnie, who even though has every reason to hate, still helped Stefan save me," he said, still yapping about his new feelings.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" I asked this time.

"Because she did it for you, which means that somewhere along the way, you decided that I was worth saving. And I wanted to thank you for that," he said.

You could've just told the damn thing already and saved me of all this emotional drama.

"You are welcome," I said, and he kissed me on my cheek, and I stare at him wide-eyed. Oh! No, he is going to kiss me, before I could move away from him, his lips already met with mine.

Goodness, he is darn good at this. 160 years of experience, of course, he is good. He put my past boyfriends to shame. I couldn't help but kiss him back and live in the moment.

I know for a fact that he is a tad bit in love with Katherine even now, and I could always use it to my advantage if I am going to be stuck here. All he needs is a little push.

"I am disappointed Damon, you waited for me for 146 years only to fall in love with my Doppelganger," I said faking a hurt tone, "I watched you with so many girls in past years, but you never loved any of them, not even Charlotte when she was ready to die for you. But now you fell in love with Elena. It's like you are expecting me to not be in the tomb just so you could hate me and love the next best thing near you."

 _Damn, I should get nominated for the Oscar._

"Katherine?" he said petrified. It was too damn funny, but being the good girl I am, I didn't laugh in his face.

"I can't blame you because it's my fault for staying away from you. But I just wanted you to know I love you, even if you don't. I also can't say why I left you. All I can say is, I wanted to protect you and me being far away from you is the best way I could do it," I gave him one last peck while he just stood there trying to process the shit I said, and then we were interrupted by Jenna.

"It's late. You should probably come inside," Jenna said, looking stern.

I gave one fake last longing look at Damon and went inside as Jenna closed the door behind me. I know he won't come inside because of Jenna, as it will be awkward as she just saw us kissing, but he will if I do something dangerous like kill her, which I will not.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said to her before she could open her mouth, and she stayed silent.

I saw John going to the kitchen and followed.

I am pretty sure Damon is still lurking outside. _Poor guy_. _He won't be able to decipher, which is 'true me.' The one that left him thinking she was in a tomb or the one that he met now._

"You know when I first met Isobel...I was a teenager, I fell in love with her instantly, although I am pretty sure she never did. A part of me, why I hate Vampires, is because of what she became and how it ruined her. I would've never sent her to Damon if I had known she wanted to turn," John babbles.

 _God! I have heard enough confessions today._

Just then, Jenna came and said she had to meet fire chief about building and left. I know Damon will come at any minute, now that Jenna's gone, so I started with my acting again. I quickly grabbed a knife and sliced of John's fingers that have a ring to it, before he could say anything I said in an angry tone "I told you the Salvatore's should not come to any harm, but you crossed me," I said and stabbed him with a knife.

Omg! I stabbed someone with a knife, and I felt good. Or maybe it's just John.

Whatever, I guess it's okay to kill people here. It's going to help me survive in the future, and it's not like John will die, and I didn't like him in the show anyway, so it's okay to cause him a little pain. I saw Damon enter the kitchen, and I gave him a shocked look like I didn't know he was listening and left the house before he could interrogate me any further.

I stayed a few feet away from home listening to Elena's conversation over the phone of how someone stole her outdated bag and stupid dress. She then entered the house. I heard her shouting at Damon. "Oh my god, John? Damon? Did you stab him? How could you? He is still my father Damon, you can't just kill him," she started lecturing him.

"It's not me, Elena, it's Katherine. She was here," he said, "I would've gone straight to neck if I wanted to kill him."

"Why would Katherine do this? What is she doing here, anyway?" she asked.

"Will you call an ambulance or just stand there asking questions?" he snapped at her. She then called 911. Stupid Doppelganger. There is only one Mary Sue here. After a few minutes, an ambulance came and took John to the hospital.

Meanwhile, Elena went and checked on Jeremy. Stefan came later and said Jeremy was doing fine, and he didn't take enough sleeping tablets to die. Elena went to the hospital after that. Damon had already gone earlier when he got a call from the Sheriff about Caroline being in an accident. He said to Elena that they can discuss 'me' later with Stefan and left the house before Stefan came down.

Stefan was still in the house looking after Jeremy, and I was itching to meet Paul Wesley in person. But I had to remind myself that he is a brooding Vampire who hates me and is a puppet of Elena.

"Hey, how was Caroline?" he said, pulling me into a hug.

"Wrong question, Stefan. I mean...right question but the wrong person," I said, pulling out of the hug.

"Katherine?" he said grabbing my neck

"Now, now, what did I do to you to be so hostile to me, Stefan?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"Are you kidding me! What did you do, really?" he asked, getting angry, pushing me to the wall.

"Yes, what did I do Stefan other than turning you? Is being a Vampire that bad Stef? The speed, the strength? The immortality? Don't you enjoy it?" I asked.

"You created me into a monster," he said, throwing me on a couch, and damn, that didn't hurt a bit, but I sat up straight in a second.

 _Perks of being a 500-year-old vampire, I guess._

"I didn't create you into a monster, Stefan. That's on you. It is not my fault that you can't control your bloodlust. I just wanted you to have this gift. You weren't meant to die in that small town, and I really don't feel guilty for what I have done. You should live and enjoy your life. See the world, meet new people. I loved you enough to give that to you," I said, "I couldn't be there for you both, for reasons I can't tell you about. But I wanted you both to have to enjoy your life. Did you see how well the immortality suits you? Did you ever see Damon being that confident when he was human? He was always a disappointment to your father. Your brother had to live in your shadow every single day. But now, he calls himself eternal stud, and every girl swoons at his sight. Damon couldn't have done 90% of the things he is doing now. Turning you was just something I thought will be right, and I don't regret it. You were compassionate when you were human, and being a vampire will just intensify it," Stefan was dumbfounded and wanted to say something, but I stopped him again, saying, "Again, the rivalry between your brothers is not my fault. You were the ones who switched off your humanity and fought like toddlers. I thought your bond was stronger than that. It was what I admired in both of you when you were humans. The Salvatore brothers, best friends," I said, trying to feel nostalgic and repeating his dialogue.

 _Damn, I am getting good at this._

"Then why did you leave him? Why leave us? Why fake your death while you are not in that damn tomb? Why did you play with both of us? Why?" he asked, frustrated.

"I can't tell you why I left. All I can say is, I didn't play you guys. I loved you both equally, wholeheartedly. I have lived a long life to know that you can love two persons at the same time. You were both goods in your ways, and I loved you both for that," I lied to him, looking straight in his eye. He looked torn, not knowing what to think...what to believe. Before he could ask any more questions, I left hearing, Damon and Elena come home. I went out and eavesdropped on their discussion again.

"Elena," I heard Stefan's voice say.

"Stefan," the bitch said.

"What happened?" Damon asked.

"Katherine happened," said Stefan. I am pretty sure he is confused by my talk or, preferably, my confession. Now he doesn't know what to believe, which is perfectly good enough for me and gives me time to figure out my future plans.

 _This sounds fun. Maybe staying here for a few days isn't so bad after all._

I am going to survive this _'protagonist-biased'_ American teenage drama.

I am Katherine Peirce now. I am a fucking Survivor.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Di_** _ **s**_ ** _claimer_** _: I do not own The Vampire Diaries / The Originals, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books_

 _However, I do own Catherine Matthews/ my very own Katherine Peirce, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

"Did she say what she wanted?" I heard Damon ask, hesitantly.

"No," said Stefan.

"Woman certainly knows how to make an entrance," said Damon with a huff.

"She said she wanted to protect us, mostly you. Why are you not surprised?" Stefan questioned, confused.

"She pretended to be Elena when I showed up earlier tonight but revealed herself later. Stabbed John for trying to fry us. She would've killed him if I didn't come on time," Damon explained.

"I told Jeremy. I can't lie to him anymore," Elena, the doppel-bitch said, entering the kitchen interrupting their conversation.

"Are you alright?" asked Stefan concerned.

 _Of course, she is. Everything is going in her favor. She has a fucking protagonist halo protecting her._

"No, I'm not alright. I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone, things would get better," she said in an exasperated tone.

"I know. We all did," said the Bambi eating Vampire.

"Katherine was in this house, that means she's been invited in, what are we gonna do?" she asked again.

 _Oh! Come on, everything doesn't revolve around you._

 _But it does, sadly._

"Move," Damon said cheekily. It's like he was trying to keep thoughts about me aside. Trying not to accept the fact that I am here in the same town as him.

"Very helpful, thank you," Brat told Damon, sarcastically. I mean, it's like she wanted them to say it. _Attention seeker._

"Katherine wants you dead, then there's zero chance you can do anything about it; you would be dead, but you're not. So clearly she has other plans," said Damon.

 _Oh! He knows me so well... not._

"Right, and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process. What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?" said saint Stefan after a moment.

"To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead. We...kissed, and then she said that she was disappointed with me, and she loves me," said Damon.

"And you thought it was me you kissed?" asked Elena.

"That's what you got from this. Katherine said she loves me, Elena," said Damon sounding infuriated.

"What do you mean you kissed?" Stefan said, not liking the idea of his brother kissing his girlfriend.

"Well, you know, when two lips pucker, and they go." Damon sarcastically clearly annoyed that no one is talking about Katherine's love confession. I bet Stefan is ready to punch Damon in the face.

"Don't be obvious, Stefan." Damon's voice said. They were some clattering after that, like furniture breaking.

"Stefan, wait, he kissed Katherine, not me. I wouldn't do that. We don't have time for this, guys." She said, changing the topic.

"She said she loves you, and you believe that?" Stefan questioned Damon a minute later.

"I don't know what to believe, Stefan. The girl I was obsessed with for over a century comes out of nowhere and says that she loves me and left me to protect me," said Damon, frustration clear in his voice. "She said she looked after me all these years. She also knows about Charlotte, do you remember her? From New Orleans, 1942 to be exact."

"Yeah, at the bourbon street, the girl was crazy for you," Stefan said with a tone of recognition.

"But in the end, she left you, Damon, and she didn't meet you even once in all this time. She betrayed you by making you believe she was stuck in a tomb all these years. Now she comes out of nowhere after all this time...tells you that she loves you, and you believe her," said an angry Elena. "You seriously think she loves you. She is playing you again, Damon, both of you."

"I don't believe her, Elena," he said. I think it's more like him, trying not to believe in the possibility.

"Good," she said satisfied.

 _No doubt for being the center of attention again._

"John must know something. There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him," Elena said.

"She's Katherine. She loves to play games, and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's been up to before she wants you to know," said Damon.

"No, actually Elena's right. John could know something through Isobel. Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine, so maybe we can go to the hospital and get him to talk."

said puppy Stef.

"I've got a better idea," interrupted Damon.

"What's that?" asked Elena

 _I am going to ignore that bitch._

But instead, he said, "That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot" and left the house.

Everything is good now. Less hate from heroes. My survival graph increased.

My imaginary dance was cut short when I heard Katherine's phone ring. It was _Mason._

 _Oh! The wolfy._

"Hello, Mason," I chirped.

"Hey, Kathy. How is New York?" he asked.

 _New York?_

"It's good. Why are you calling at this time?" I asked him, " Well, I wanted to say something to you, anyways."

"Yeah, tell me," he said.

"I couldn't say this to you directly, because I didn't have the heart to see you get hurt. Nor I have the guts..." I said softly.

"Now I am worried," Mason said in a joking tone.

"I wanted to say ' _this thing'_ between us. I don't think it will work. I think we are better of friends," I said sadly, and continued, "I know it's a bitch thing to break up on the phone, but I really couldn't face you."

"What? Why so, suddenly? Is it me?" he asked.

"No, no, it's me. It's just we don't have that passion between us," I said to the werewolf and continued saying, "But I would very much like for us to be friends. I will also help you with _the sun and moon curse_ as an apology."

"It's alright. I understand," said the heartbroken wolfy.

"You were saying?" I asked.

"I just got a message that my brother died. I am going to Mystic Falls for his wake. I will get the moonstone while I am there," he said.

"I am sorry about your brother," I said with a fake pity. "I can be there if you would like."

"That would be wonderful," he said, "Bye, Kathy."

 _Fool!_

That night I compelled an old lady at a cafe and stayed in her house. And by fate, it was Mrs. Flowers.

The next morning I went to the wake of Mayor, posing as Elena to get an invitation to Lockwood Mansion. Tyler Lockwood invited me inside, thinking I was Elena. Just then, I saw Bonnie walking out after giving an aneurysm to Damon.

"Oh my god! Damon drives me crazy. He's walking around like he's some kind of hero for healing Caroline, when it's his fault all of this happened in the first place," The judgy witch says to me when she sees me.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. What Damon's done is just awful," I said to her Elena-like

"Okay, better. Hateful Damon moment over," She said and touched my arm and wigs out a little, which was caught by my vampire eyes.

"I've got to find Tyler and pay my respects. I'll be back," She said and walked away. Now, I knew for a fact that she sensed that I am a Vampire.

I heard her calling the doppel-bitch and came to a realization that I am not her. I stood beside her when she was about to turn around, to give her a scare.

"We haven't officially met. I'm Katherine," I said with a smirk.

"I know who you are," She said.

" Do you? Of course, you do. You're the best friend, right? I've been putting all the pieces of Elena's life together. Isobel told me it was a bit of a puzzle. I do know who Jenna and Jeremy are, and I have yet to meet that delicious ex-boyfriend Matt, who's sweet on Caroline, and then there's you, the vampire-hating Bennett witch. Did I do good?" I asked. I mean, I know more than that, but I couldn't say that.

She tried to leave, but I stopped her with my super speed. She tries to hurt me with her Ju-Ju, but it didn't affect me much. She is a beginner, she should act like it. Instead, she feels like she already knows how to use the expression.

 _Novice witch._

"I've been around a long time, Bonnie; you're gonna have to do better than that," I said to her, more like taunted her.

I grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall, and showed my Vampire face to scare the witch a little. She opens the door, and I change my face to normal.

"Nice," I said, at least she has a brain. I don't know where it goes when she is around doppelganger 4.0. "But, I am still pissed at you. Stop being a judgy witch and stop hurting Salvatore's. I will rip your heart out next time you try to fry their brains."

I added the last part because I sensed Stefan near me but acted ignorantly.

"Katherine," Stefan said, standing at the doorway.

"Stefan," I said, smiling up to him, cutely.

"Leave her alone." He said sternly, like he is telling a kid, 'no cookies.'

"Okay," I said and left her with a pout.

Bonnie and Stefan looked at each other and had a silent conversation. She left, and he gave me a look, indirectly asking me to follow him.

"What are you doing here?" he asks me after a while.

"After the way you treated me last night, I thought that a public place would be less violent," I said, grabbing a drink from the tray passing by.

"You're taking this a little far, don't you think? Elena could walk in at any moment," he said.

"Mmm, but that's part of the fun, Stefan. Damon's here, somewhere. I've been avoiding him," I said to the younger Salvatore.

"Hey guys," Matt said, coming up to us.

Matt Donavan, the only average human that is going to last till the end even after dying countless times.

"Hey, Matt. I heard that Caroline is doing much better. Her recovery was practically miraculous, you must be so relieved," I said to him.

"I am. Thanks, Elena." He said and left probably weirded out by my sweet talk.

"Uh! His eyes are so blue, just like Damon's and also one of my worst enemies," I shuddered to remember Klaus. God, I have so much to plot to get away from that sadist.

"You need to leave now," Stefan said

"Are you concerned about me, Stef? Damon was much happier to see me, then again, he thought I was your girlfriend, so..." I said, faking hurt but quickly covered it up but made sure he noticed I was hurt by Damon for kissing Elena.

"Katherine, I'm not doing this with you," said Stefan.

"Okay, how about we have a couple's fight in front of all of your friends? Walk with me." I asked him after a pause.

 _What? I want to enjoy myself in the presence of my favorite Ripper of the show._

"Just tell me what you're doing here," He said, walking next to me.

"Maybe I missed you. Is that an acceptable reason?" I asked him, puckering my lips in thought.

"What game are you playing?" he asked, ignoring my question.

"Why, you want to play with me?" I asked.

"I don't know. How can I play if I don't know the rules?" Stefan said. I ignored his question now and walked out of the room. I looked back at him and held my hand out for him with a smile on my face. I thought he will not take it, but he did. He held it and followed me, which shocked me, but I covered it.

"The Lockwood's have a lot more land than they used to. The possessions from all the tomb vampires built them quite a fortune," I said to Stefan to sound like the Katherine, he used to know.

"Yeah, why did you want them dead? You're the one who turned most of them," He said

"There's nothing more annoying than a vengeful vampire, Stefan. And I heard they hurt you," I said, "It didn't sit well with me.

"You haven't changed at all, have you?" he said to me.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" I asked him, "However, you both did. Stronger, meaner. It's sexy."

"Don't flirt with me, Katherine. I'm not Damon; I haven't spent one hundred and forty-five years obsessed with you," He said.

"Which is why I am talking to you instead of Damon, it will be awkward for us. I can't give him answers to some questions which he will inevitably ask. You were always more mature in understanding. I watched over you two over the years. I was there in Chicago in the '20s also at the Bon Jovi concert with your best friend, Lexi." I said, "I am sorry about your friend. I know you cared for her, and she helped you when you lost control."

He didn't say anything, I didn't expect him to say something, anyway. I was being such a softy.

"And yeah, about your question earlier, Based on your choice of women, I'd say otherwise. Although I'll admit, it does bother me that Damon and you falling in love with my dull as dishwater doppelganger. But something tells me I deserve it after all the innocent lives I took," I said, changing the topic making the discussion awkward.

"I was never in love with you, Katherine. You compelled me. So none of my feelings were real, and whatever feelings Damon has for you, I am pretty sure they are gone," he snapped at me, now leaving my hands. I think he finally has gone mad by not able to read me.

"I compelled you not to be afraid of me being a Vampire and sharing me with your brother and let go of your insecurities. All the remaining feelings are yours" I said to him but showed him a glimpse of hurt in my eyes "Believe what you want, Stefan, but I know the truth and deep down, so do you

"The truth? Well, the truth is, you're the same lying, selfish, manipulative bitch that you've always been. So, whatever it is that brought you here, why don't you just get on with it and leave town? Because if you don't, I will hunt you down and I will rip your heart out." I thought he would say that, but instead, he said: "I don't believe you, Katherine."

"You want to know why I'm here, Stefan? I came back for you both.

"Well, the problem, Katherine, is that we hate you," He said, and it doesn't sound like he meant it.

"You hate me, huh? That sounds like the beginning of a love story, Stefan, not the end of one." I said, "But I still don't understand why you love her. She is also leading you both on. At least I have guts to say it to your faces" I left kissing him on the cheek, with so many questions in his mind but waited a few feet away without letting them see me.

Damon came a few minutes later.

"Elena said you were with Katherine," he said, sitting next to him on the bench.

"How did she know?" Stefan asked

"Witchy told her," he said, "Did she say anything?"

"I couldn't get anything out of her. She didn't say why she came here. She just said she loves us and she is avoiding you and your questions," said Stefan, "I don't even know what to believe. A part of me is saying she is a manipulative bitch who played us, but the other part says that she may have a reason to leave."

Of course, he does. There is a curse placed on them to love each other, which makes my plan work a little better.

"Careful Stefan, you have a girlfriend now," said Damon.

"Did she say why she killed the tomb Vampires?" Damon asked after sometime later.

"She said something about vengeful vampires being annoying," said Stefan and slowly added, "She knows that they hurt me."

"Should I warn Elena that she has a competition?" Damon said, trying to sound nonchalant, but his expression screamed jealousy.

"That's not what's happening," said Stefan sternly, yet annoyed.

"Isn't it? I mean, it's only fair since I went after your girl," said Damon.

"Are you implying Katherine is yours?" asked Stefan.

"So what's it gonna be, huh? Fight to the death? Go ahead, make your threats, stake your claim." Damon said, ignoring Stefan's question, which earned a snort from the Ripper.

"I'm not gonna fight you, Damon," said Stefan.

"Why?! I'd fight me," asked a confused Damon.

"Katherine reminded me something yesterday," Stefan said, looking in the eyes of his brother and continued, "About the unbreakable bond of Salvatore brothers and how we destroyed it over the years, and I want that again. So yes, as much as I would like to kill you, I'm not gonna fight you."

"I kissed Elena." said, Damon trying to remind him once again.

"Because you feel something for her or at least for that face because you actually care, and I'm not gonna let anyone come in here and destroy that part of you that is finally, after all of this time, willing to feel something. Katherine can be playing us again, or maybe she is as true as she says. No matter what, if someone tries to break us, the way how we respond to that will define us. It's our choice. So no, I'm not gonna fight you," said Saint Stefan in a no-discussion tone and left his brother with one last look.

 _Well, that went surprisingly well._

I should now visit dearest, Caroline. According to the show, the present Caroline is dumb, shallow, and easy to manipulate. I could use her help in the future. Time for some more action.

The night I waited until the Sheriff, and Matt stepped out of Caroline's room after dinner. I made my way inside once I was sure that the coast is clear.

"Hey, Caroline," I said to the blonde girl waking her up.

"Elena? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Wrong name. I am Katherine. Elena's ancestor," I explained to the blonde.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Don't freak out and don't raise your voice," I compelled her, looking in the eye.

"How?" she asked.

 _Dumb and blissfully ignorant._

"Today, I am going to explain to you some unrealistic and impossible things," I started, "I am a Vampire."

And she started laughing, which irked me, so I showed her my Vampire face, causing her to squeak.

"Now, will you believe?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, "Why am I not freaking out or calling for help?"

"Because I compelled you not to. One of the perks of being a Vampire," I said.

"What are the others?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Well, we are super strong and fast. We can also control birds and fog. We don't age, we are immortal. We can heal fast and can also help humans heal fast," I said and added, "that's why you are healed; there is some Vampire blood in your system."

"Are you the one who gave me the blood?" she asked.

"Nope. Damon did, because of his undeniable love for Elena," I said in a bitter tone.

"Damon is a Vampire," she asked, and I nodded my head in yes and said, "So is Stefan."

"Wow, and Elena knows this?" she asked surprised

"Of course. Even your witch friend Bonnie knows about it," I said.

"Bonnie is a witch? I didn't believe her when she told me," she said, "But why didn't they tell me?" she wondered out loud.

"I have no idea. But all I can say is your friends didn't give a shit about you. They didn't care as much as you deserved to be. Elena knew Damon was feeding on you but didn't do anything about it. She was just angry at him for a few days and left it. It's my fault. Damon was in love with me, and I broke his heart by leaving him, and he took his anger on other humans," I explained.

"Why did you leave him?" she asked.

"Some questions are better unanswered," I said.

"Okay, but why are you telling me this?" she asked me a moment later, trying to process the information.

"I wanted to turn you into a Vampire. Make you stronger, faster, and stop you from being in Elena's shadow. Think about it? You are vulnerable now, and anyone can hurt you easily. Vampirism will be a gift to you, and you will be the most moral Vampire in the history next to Stefan if you were to be turned. It will suit you," I said. She looked shocked.

"What?" she asked

"Would you like to be Queen of the story, or will you like to be in sidelines? However, I have to say that Vampirism doesn't come with only advantages. They are disadvantages as well. You hunger for blood, which you can control if I train you. Your judgy witch friend who hates Vampires may not appreciate it and your mom too, since she hunts Vampires. You can't have children, but you can always adopt one. But on the plus side, you are going to live a long life, travel the world, reach your goals and dreams, stay beautiful and confident forever. You will have all the power and time in the world to do anything you want," I said to her.

"I don't want to lose my friends," she said, "I also have a boyfriend, Matt."

"Don't worry, you can always play the victim. Convince your friends that a girl named Katherine that looks exactly like Elena turned you. You can keep it a secret from your mom and boyfriend until you get the guts to spill the beans," I said.

 _Now, why do I feel like I am playing Joker, and Caroline is Two-Face? Batman, forever! I like Marvel more, though._

After an unbelievably good debate, she agreed with me. I promised her that if her witch friend doesn't make her a daylight ring in a week, I will give her one. With that, I snapped her neck and waited for her to get up.

Caroline woke up with a start and looked around frantically and relaxed when she saw me, I threw a blood bag towards her "Drink it and complete the transition," I said

She took a few sips and said, "eww" I gave her an unamused expression. Her fangs came out, and she started drinking it eagerly.

"Do you want one more?" I asked her, and she nodded her head, causing me to sigh.

"So, what's your age?" she asked, taking another blood bag.

"I was turned in the 1400's," I said.

"WOW! You are old," she said, "Okay, what next?"

"Now, you shouldn't leave the hospital, the sun will burn you, so don't open the windows and sit tight, and when your jock boyfriend comes, don't eat him. Fill your stomach as much as you can so you won't feel hungry," I said and got up to leave "You can make an entrance in the carnival, today night and say whatever story suits you. I will meet you next week and see if you need a daylight ring. Don't screw up."

I turned around again and said, "Your compulsion will wear off, now that you are turned. Feel free to punch Damon in my name. He tried to kiss my Doppelganger, who, by the way, has the worst taste in maintenance."

"Sure," she said

 _I bloody hope she knows how to act._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Di_** _ **s**_ ** _claimer_** _: I do not own The Vampire Diaries / The Originals, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books_

 _However, I do own Catherine Matthews/ my very own Katherine Peirce, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

As I didn't go to meet Damon the previous night and didn't rile him up like the original Katherine, and so in return, he didn't go to Gilbert's and tried to kill Jeremy.

 _That's called the_ " _Butterfly effect." A tiny change in initial conditions will create a significantly different outcome. You see, everything is interlinked. And there are going to be a lot more events like this, in the future._

After I left the hospital, training Caroline about compulsion, I went to Salvatore Boarding House. I was outside their home, listening to and watching them through a window, from a reasonable distance. Damon was having a drink, and Stefan arrived after some time.

"Care for one?" Damon asked his ripper brother.

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry, just ate," replied the Ripper.

"Are you worried that one day, all the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back? I mean, surely they talk," Damon mused.

"I'm just happy that's a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner," Stefan said.

"I like this. You, walking on eggshells around me because you think I'm gonna explode. Very suspenseful. Is Elena worried too? I bet I'm your every conversation," said Damon, smugly.

"Have you heard from Katherine?" Stefan asked.

"I think the Lockwood's have a family secret because the Gilbert device affected them, but vervain didn't so they're not vampires, they're something else," said Damon, dodging the question.

"Is this your new obsession?" Stefan asked, understanding his brother will not talk about anything related to me.

"You'd rather some unknown supernatural element running rampant upon our town. Fine, I'll drop it." Damon said.

"We haven't seen the last of Katherine, you do know that, right? We have no idea what she's up to," Stefan reminded his bourbon obsessed brother.

"Sure, we do. Katherine came back to profess her undying, eternal love for you, so I'm gonna let you deal with her because I have more important things to do like _explode_. Cheers!" he said, walking away, but Stefan stopped him by saying, "She said she loves you, Damon. No need to be jealous that she talked to me. She said she was avoiding you more like she is avoiding your questions."

"As I said, I don't care, Stefan," he said and left, not before hearing "Vampire in denial" by Stefan.

Later, Mason called to meet up, and we set the meeting for the next day. As I have a new-born Vampire on the loose in the carnival tonight.

I went to the school that night and saw Stefan wrestling with Mason upon Damon's request. Mason beats him at the game, raising more of Damon's suspicions.

"What is up with that _family_? They're not vampires, what the hell are they?" asked Damon, frustrated.

"Ooh, ah, maybe they're, um, ninja turtles!" Stefan said sarcastically.

"You're not funny," said Damon, deadpanned.

"Or no, zombies, werewolves," Stefan said once again, trying to joke.

 _You don't know how true you are, Stefan._

"No comedic timing at all," Damon said unamused by his brother's humor. He then saw a guy repairing something and walked towards him.

"What? What are you up to?" asked Stefan, questioning Damon's intentions.

"This is the reality, and there's no such thing as werewolves or...combat turtles," Damon said.

"I said ninja turtles, actually," Stefan said, who was ignored by his brother.

"Hey, you!" Damon called out to the unknown guy.

"I have a name," the guy said, pissed.

"Yeah, I don't care," Damon said, holding his shoulders and starts to compel him, "I need you to pick a fight with someone, a kid named Tyler Lockwood."

"Damon, don't do this," warned Saint Stefan.

"It's just an experiment." he said to his brother and turned towards the human, "Get him mad, don't back down no matter what he does, okay?" said Damon.

"I won't back down," The soon to be dead human said in a stunned tone.

 _Or maybe not. I mean, Caroline won't eat him, now that she is in control._

"I know you won't," Damon said, impressed by his skills and the guy leaves.

"You do realize someone is going to get hurt, right?" the kind Salvatore tried to remind his brother.

"No, someone is going to get mad, as in rage," Damon explained.

"What's that going to accomplish?" the Ripper asked, confused.

"That Tyler kid is incapable of walking away from a fight. Let's see who intervenes; maybe it's the ambiguous, supernatural mystery uncle." The love-struck idiot said and walked away to see how the fight goes.

"Katherine?" someone said from behind me, making me jump.

"Caroline, got out?" I asked, composed, "And how did you know I am Katherine?"

"Because I saw Elena with Bonnie, just before I came here," announced the Forbes girl.

"And here I thought I gave it away. I mean, I wore the worst dress with a terrible taste to look like Elena," I said, cringing at myself and asked, "What are you doing here? Ate your boyfriend yet?"

"No, I am full, and I don't feel like ripping anyone's throat out," said the blonde Vampire. "So, what should I do?"

"For the hundredth time, you should let your friends know you are a repulsive bloodsucking control freak monster," I said to her frustrated.

"I am so feeling the love. Thank you, Kat," she told unamused, "and if I get into trouble, I should throw you under the bus, I understand," she said, taking a deep breath. She then went in to confront Damon.

"Hey Blondie, they let you out?" Damon asked, looking at Caroline.

"I remember," Caroline growled.

"What do you remember?" he asked, confused.

"I remember how you manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me," She revealed.

"You're crazy," He declared.

"Memories have been coming back, in pieces," She spoke.

"You can't remember. It's impossible, I mean, unless you're becoming a..." He didn't get to complete the sentence, as Caroline pushed him with her newfound strength. Damon was thrown backward and slid on the floor.

"You suck," She declared and turned to leave, but then she came back again and punched him in the face one more time before walking away, this time without turning back.

 _I think the last punch was for me. Such a good girl._

"How did I do?" Caroline asked, standing next to me.

"I knew you would make a good vampire," I said to her patting her back in appreciation.

"I kicked his ass, and it felt so good to be strong for once," she said, giggling. "And as a thank you, I didn't want to out you. Which is why I didn't say anything about you."

"Come on now cupcake, let's see what happens next," I said to her.

Damon recovered after a few minutes from the shock, and he went to search for someone. My bet is on Elena, the cow.

 _I WAS RIGHT... NOT._

"Stefan," Damon called out for his brother when he saw him talking to the guy from earlier. The one who was he sent to pick a fight with Tyler. _He did come out alive with a bruise._

"What do you want, Damon?" asked the bunny snacking pacifist.

"We have a problem," Damon stated in a severe tone, "and I need you to come with me right _now._ "

Elena, Stefan, and Damon are in a classroom talking about Caroline.

 _WHY DID STEFAN INVITE THE COW AGAIN?_

"How did this happen?" asked the broody one.

"Well, I fed her blood, and she died," described Damon like it's the most obvious answer.

"But how? She was perfectly alright from what I heard from Bonnie," Elena said, "I bet it's Katherine. She should've killed her out of jealousy towards me."

"Why does she think everything's about her?" whispered Caroline.

"Because she is Elena," I whispered back in a 'duh!' tone.

"Why do you think its Katherine," Stefan asked, confused.

"Because Katherine is a manipulative, nasty, little slut, " The cow said in an evident tone.

"You don't even know Katherine," Damon snapped at her.

"I know enough from what I have heard and saw. Katherine played you two and left you for dead and made you believe she died and caused a rift between you both, and now that you both have feelings for me and love me, she got jealous when she saw me having something she couldn't. So, she killed Caroline to send a message," said Elena. I mean, that explanation is valid for the canon Katherine, but I am not the Original. I am updated and the new version of her.

"When did I say 'I love you'?" Damon asked, profoundly confused.

 _True, he didn't confess his undying love until she got kidnapped. And he was still holding onto Katherine until she admitted to his face that she fooled him._

"You don't have to say anything. Everyone knows it. You did give up the Gilbert watch because of me, and you did give Caroline your blood upon my approval," said Elena.

"Guys, now is not the time for this. Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she doesn't even know what's happening to her." Stefan said, trying to change the awkward subject of the century.

"Oh, I think she does. All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition," Damon replied.

"We have to find her," said Stefan.

"Yep, and kill her," remarked Damon.

"Is he really going to kill me?" asked a frightened Caroline.

"Don't worry. Stefan's gonna be there. He will help you out," I assured her.

"You're not gonna kill Caroline," said Stefan, just then proving my point.

"She knows who we are. She's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her," said Damon.

"Damon is a dick," declared Caroline in a hushed tone.

"He is. But he was a true gentleman when he was human," I said in a low voice faking hurt and sorry for him.

"Don't blame yourself, Kat. Not everything is your fault," said the dumb blonde, feeling pity for me.

"Damon, absolutely not," Stefan said to his brother.

"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys come on, we all know how this story's gonna end, just flip to the last chapter and..." Damon trailed off.

"It's not an option, Damon," Elena said.

"Oh! She can talk," Caroline said, sarcastically, hurt that sweet innocent Elena took so much time to speak those words.

"No? Your silence is deafening, Stefan. Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki? I never had a town where history repeats itself. You know I'm right," Damon said, trying to remind them of all the worst-case scenarios.

"We're not gonna kill her," Stefan told for one last time and left, followed by Elena.

"It's the only way," shouted Damon from behind.

"They killed Vicki?" Caroline said out loud.

"Do you know her?" I asked, even though I know the answer.

"Yeah, she is Matt's sister. We thought she died from overuse of drugs. I was the one who found the body," Caroline replied.

"Stop thinking about the dead, you will die now if Damon sees you first," I told her hastily when I saw all of them depart.

"What should I do now?" she asked me, confused.

"You find Saint Stefan first, and he will help you," I said to her, asking her to follow me.

"Now sit here and start crying," I said to her showing a place on ground "When Stefan or your dear friend Elena finds you, say that you are crying because you are hungry and wanted to kill your boyfriend, so you had to fight and get away from him," she nodded her head. I went and hid again.

 _God! eavesdropping sucks._

"Stefan! She is here," Elena shouted, and they both came to a crying Caroline.

"Get away from me," Caroline shouted at Elena, trying to get away from her. "Don't come near me."

"No, no, no, Caroline. That wasn't me. You know that. It was Katherine," Elena said to her

"Who Katherine? What are you talking about? Just stay away from me," said Caroline, confused and frustrated.

 _She is getting good at acting. My protege._

"It's okay, Caroline, come with me. I know what's happening to you. I will help you," Stefan said calmly to her.

"You do?" she asked, scared.

"Yes. Now come," Stefan said, holding out a hand to her.

"She _will_ die; it's only a matter of time," Damon said, coming from behind with a stake.

"Yeah, maybe so, but it's not gonna happen tonight," Stefan specified, knowing what his bother is planning.

"Oh yeah, it is," Damon said.

He picked up the stake and rushed over them, but Elena put herself in front of Caroline.

 _God! Typical heroine move._

"Damon, she is my friend," said Elena **.**

Damon hesitated for a second and threw the stake.

"Whatever happens, it's on you," declared Damon.

"What's happening here?" asked Bonnie coming towards them.

"Caroline?" she asked, confused, "When did you get out of the hospital?"

"It's okay, come on," Stefan said, trying to get away from the situation.

Bonnie touches Caroline's arm in a friendly manner to check her why she was crying and figured out she is a Vampire. _Shocking!_

"Oh god!" she said, freaking out.

 _Dramatic._

"Bonnie...," Caroline started to say, but she leaves without listening to the blonde pleas.

Stefan took Caroline to an empty classroom and made her sit down.

"She hates me! Bonnie hates me," Caroline says, depressed.

"No, no, she's just in shock, we all are," Stefan said, trying to ease the tense atmosphere.

"And what about Matt? I just fought with him to get away from him. I just wanted to rip his throat out," Caroline said with tears in her eyes.

"Shh. One thing at a time. Now first tell me what happened?" Stefan asked the blonde girl in front of him.

"I don't know, I got up today feeling hungry, and I got this craving for blood and nearly killed my nurse. I asked her to forget about it, and she did. I then drank a blood bag in the hospital. And now when I got near Matt, All I wanted to do was drink his blood," She said, trying to convince him.

"Do you know how you died?" he asked her softly.

"Died? I didn't die, don't say it," She shouted at him, repeating the same words, over and over again.

"Caroline, you are now a Vampire. You somehow died with Damon blood in your system, and when you drank blood in the morning, you completed transition," he explained to her like she was a small child and that eating candies are terrible for her teeth.

"I am a monster, now," she said, now full-on crying.

"Look at me, your emotions are heightened right now. It's part of the transformation and completely normal. I promise you. Okay?"

Caroline sees her face changing in the mirror and starts to panic. _Shit! I forgot to explain to her that. The girl must be starving._

"Why is this happening to my face?!" She asks him panicked.

"Look at me, look at me, look at me! Caroline, Caroline! Look at me! Look at my face, look at my face!" he says, showing his vampire-face. "You see that? When you feel the blood rushing, you tell yourself that you're going to get through it, that you're strong enough. Yes, yes, no matter how good it feels to give yourself over to it, you fight it off, you bury it. Watch me, watch me," He shows, turning his face normal, "It's the only way you're gonna survive this thing. Try."

Caroline takes deep breaths and changes her face to normal.

I underestimated her acting skills. She is going to be a good journalist in the future. I still don't understand why she chooses that field. She even asked Logan Fell for advice.

"That's good," said Stefan giving an encouraging smile.

"Why did this happen to me?" asked Caroline.

"I don't know, I wish I did. Hey, hey, I promise you, I will not let anything happen to you. Come here. Come here." He said and hugged her.

 _Steroline moment to fans. I like Klaroline more, though. Sure they had a slow burn and all that stuff. But Klaus and Caroline's relationship was different. It's a passionate, love, and hate relationship. That's the kind of genre I am into._

Stefan took her home afterward. The sheriff invited them both inside without much thinking. That night I went to Salvatore Boarding House instead of Jeremy.

Damon and Stefan were near the fireplace drinking.

"Did she say who killed her?" Damon asked Stefan

"Nope," said the younger brother.

"Do you think its Katherine?" he questioned after a moment of hesitation.

"What about me?" I asked, entering the house and pouring myself a drink.

"Finally decided to show your face," asked Damon, quickly covering his shock by my sudden appearance.

"I wanted to say goodbye," I said to them.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked, surprised, and did I sense disappointment?

"I know where I'm not wanted," I said to him, pouting.

"Don't pout. It's not attractive on a woman your age," Damon said, acting uninterested and sarcastic.

"Ouch," I said, faking hurt.

"Are you the one that killed Caroline?" Stefan asked, getting straight to the point.

"Caroline, the best friend?" I asked ignorantly, "Why would you think that. I am an evil, manipulative bitch, remember? I would make it a show if I killed someone."

"Someone turned her into a Vampire," said Stefan. I clearly don't understand why they are talking to me. Don't they want me to leave? Maybe they just want some answers by playing good cop and bad cop.

"Oh! Is that what he was talking about?" I said like I remembered something.

"Who?" asked Damon.

"One of the tomb Vampires, who escaped," I explained.

"What did he say?" asked Stefan tiered of my cryptic messages.

"About a tiny revenge against the founding families who tried to kill them," I said nonchalantly.

 _It is convincing, right?_

"Where is he now?" Stefan asked.

 _Oh! They bought it. Looks like they sure expected me to make a scene, if I was the one that did it._

"Skipped the town, I think. I am not their keeper, Stef," I said to him. "Bye then. See you in a few centuries, if we are alive," I told them, downing my drink and slamming it.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked.

"Saying goodbye," I said as a matter of fact.

"What are you doing in Mystic Falls," he asked once again.

"Nostalgia, curiosity, et cetera," I trailed off.

"I'm better at the enigmatic one-liners, Katherine. What are you up to?" said Damon.

"Trust me, Damon, when I'm up to something, you'll know it," I said, trying to leave, but he caught my arm and tugged me back.

"I just need the truth, just once." He said, "I have a right to... for waiting for you for over a century."

"Stop. I already know your question and its answer. The truth is what I stated. I left to protect you. We being together would have resulted in your deaths. I had a very huge list of enemies before I even met you, Damon. Some, very powerful than others," I said to the blue-eyed Salvatore, and with that, I tried to leave.

"Then why are you here? Why now, after all these years? Why show your face now? If you are really protecting us, then why did you reveal yourself now?" he asked me, frustrated.

"Because whatever I was trying to protect you both from, all these years ago... you unknowingly walked right into it, wasting all these years of my sacrifice." I said, staring into his blue eyes, "So, when I knew you were in danger, I had to come back again to protect you. I knew you'd resent me, but I didn't care. I thought I can handle it. But seeing the hatred and betrayal in your eyes every time you look at me now...I don't think I can take it anymore. That's why I decided to leave town. Spare us some pain." I kissed him just near the mouth and looked one last time at the two brothers, a tear slipping my eye.

Then I left without turning back.

 _Pewfh! Now I messed up with their minds again, and I truly enjoyed it._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Di_** _ **s**_ ** _claimer_** _: I do not own The Vampire Diaries / The Originals, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books_

 _However, I do own Catherine Matthews/ my very own Katherine Peirce, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

"Isobel? Do you have a death wish, to call me this early in the morning?" I said as soon as I answered the phone.

"Now, now, Katherine, do you believe I will call you at this time if it wasn't important?" she said, "I think I got a lead on Klaus whereabouts."

"What?" I said, sitting upright.

"Yeah, now what do you want me to do," she asked me, "should I keep following him?"

 _No idiot, then he will compel you to kidnap me._

"Yes. But you don't go by yourself, send someone who doesn't know anything about you, and me. A human would do. And when I mean human, I mean a professional lurker," I said, "Compel him to call you to inform their whereabouts but never meet in person and don't at any chance tell him where you stay."

"But why?" she asked, confused.

"Klaus is cunning. He can smell you from a mile away. So, create a diversion track for yourself." I said, shaking my head a bit, "Just do as I say and keep me updated, alright?" I said.

"Okay," agreed Isobel, and cut the call.

 _What a wakeup call it was._

Oh! I got a message.

 **Let's meet at 2 pm in the woods a mile away from Lockwood Property- Mason**.

I replied with a 'sure.'

I went and got ready for my food. I am damn hungry, and I don't accidentally want to kill my house owner. She cooks a delicious meal.

So, I went near the outskirts and saw a hiker. He compelled him to stay put and drank from him.

 _Delicious, aged to perfection._

Klaus! I need to figure out something for him that could buy me a ticket to get away from him. Also, Silas and travelers. Travelers are going to need my blood even when I will be the last standing doppelganger. I don't think I can take out an entire crazy coven of them. I need strong allies. I need to act like a sweet innocent Katerina for 10 more years as there are time skips in the TV show, and all the problems will go away. Well, not all but the principal difficult life killing and changing problems.

I took my phone and went through the contacts and dialed a number which I thought was very much useful.

"Katherine?" the voice asked, surprised like I expected it to be.

"Lucy, do you remember the favor you had to do for me?" because I don't, "I want it now."

"Hello to you too, Kat. Yes, I am fine. How are you?" she said sarcastically.

"Whatever, I am not in the mood. I am having a terrible week," I said to the Bennett witch, not at all amused.

"What favor?" she asked.

"I want to know if you have a spell that can stop the compulsion from working by anyone," I asked her.

"What? Why?" the Bennett witch asked, confused.

"Just tell me already," I asked.

"No, I don't think so," she said

"Well, that sucks. How about not able to speak somethings even if they are compelled?" I asked.

"That I can do. It's like a privacy spell. When a witch tries to keep someone's mouth shut and stop them from spilling any secrets, she can use this particular spell. The victim won't be able to speak of it, even if compelled or if they are desired to," Lucy explained, "Not everyone knows about this. But one of the Bennett witches Grimoires has it somewhere."

"Good. Where are you? I will come to you just be ready with everything you will need for that," I said.

"Richmond. I will text you the address," she said, and I cut the call.

* * *

"So, What's this fuss about?" the nosy witch asked me once I entered the house.

"It's a spell to keep my secrets, and if I tell you about it now, it wouldn't be a secret, now, would it?" I said to her.

"Fine. Come on... this way," the witch said, taking me to the living room and pointed at a place, "Sit here."

"Okay, talk me through this?" I said.

"I need you to write whatever you want to be secret in a paper, and then I will do the spell, and you should then burn the paper in this," she said, pointing at a small fire thing in a bowl.

"Are you sure no one can compel it. not even a powerful witch or a psychic," I asked one more time for confirmation.

""No one can get it out of you, unless you want to say it yourself, wholeheartedly. It will be bound by my blood. No one will know that my blood is the key to open your safe. So when you are writing that secret better write that I am a key in it," Lucy said.

"When you say blood is the key...is it just your blood or any other Bennett blood?" I asked.

"Only mine," she reassured.

"And what if you die. I mean you are a witch, and you will only live for 60-70 years, will the spell wear off then?" I asked.

"No. Don't worry," she said.

"Are you sure because if it is, then you don't have to pay any more debts to me. You will be free," I asked for reassurance one more time.

"Yes, Katherine," she said more like grumbled.

"Let's get this done, then," I said, sighing. I took the paper and wrote all the things that may cost my life. Like me coming from another dimension, knowing the future, using people to get what I want, and playing with their feelings by saying we had a great past. All my plans were put in the paper, along with Lucy being the key to open them up. And with that, I then burned the white paper as instructed.

"It's done," she said.

"Let's try this, shall we? I am not Katherine," I said to her, not really meaning it.

"What?" she asked. Oh! She didn't say what for that. She said it because she didn't hear what my last sentence was.

"Good, it's working," I said to her.

"I know it will," she said cockily.

"Now, you will no longer have to see my face again," I said to her. She smiled, and before she could say anything, I ripped her heart out.

 _And that is what we call an 'element of surprise.'_

"Sorry, Lucy, but I don't want to take any chances," I said to the corpse.

I had reasons for that. One if given a chance she would've betrayed me as she did with canon Katherine, by siding with her family. Two, if I am staying here longer, then I as well take out my future threats. Three, I don't trust that important key with anyone, not even myself.

 _It doesn't matter if I behaved like a psychotic bitch. There's nothing new in it. It's a means to an end, and she is a bloody fictional character._

I then took care of the blood and body. Once and only once when I felt no clues were left behind, did I left to meet up with Mason Lockwood.

"Kathy," he said, hugging me as soon as he saw me.

"Hey Mason, how are you?" I said, pulling away with a fake grin. I wasn't still okay with physical interaction with strangers. I was absolutely surprised when I enjoyed Damon's kiss on the first day here.

"I am good, what about you?" he asked.

"Yeah. I am fine. Sorry I couldn't meet you early. I didn't want town people to notice two Elena's running around," I said

"I know that's why I asked you to meet here," he said, smiling.

"So, How is your search for moonstone going on?" I asked

"I just need two more days, and I will get my hands on it," he said

"Good. I really don't want you to feel that pain every full moon. Breaking all the bones once a month is not something everyone looks forward to," I said to him concern dripping my words.

"Me too," he said, "So, what are you doing nowadays?"

"Ran into my ex's. I had a really awkward conversation. And borderline, they hate me," I said teasingly.

 _I think I should try for movies after I go back to my real world. I would be popular._

"The Salvatore's?" he asked.

"mhmm," I said, nodding.

"Done all the preparations for today's night?" I asked him after a few moments.

"Yes, at the old Lockwood cellar. I got the chains ready," he said.

"I would have been there for you, but we both know I can't," I said sympathetically.

"It's alright. I understand. My bite's fatal to you, and I won't have any control over my body once I turn," he said.

I had to talk to him for two more hours with a smiling face, like a salesperson, and occasionally laugh at his dumb jokes without bashing his head into a wall. Being Vampire heightened my anger along with other senses. And mentally gave a pat to myself when I controlled it the whole time. The wolfy finally left, giving a kiss on the cheek.

 _Maybe I should try going to a shrink or take a few anger management classes._

 _Oh! I remember Damon_ _going to one of those therapies in the show. "Hello, I am Damon. I have anger issues".I think it would be fun. I should take Klaus with me to one of those._

* * *

According to the show, there is no sign that Tyler Lockwood uses Vervain, which means there is a 99% chance that I can compel him. He also knows where the Moonstone is. I mean, I don't have an exact idea of location, but I do know that Tyler doesn't give it to his uncle after a lot of Drama. And today will be the perfect time to compel him when Mason's busy turning a dog with fur and tail.

Once I saw Mason making his way out of the mansion, I went inside and saw the person I am looking for.

"Hey, Elena. Are you joining us at the swimming hole?" the untriggered werewolf asked once he saw me.

"Nope. But I think you can help me with something," I said to him.

"Alright...What is it?" he asked.

"Do you know where the Moonstone is? Your uncle may have mentioned it," I compelled him.

"Yes, I have it with me," he said.

"Really? That's wonderful, sweetheart. Now be a dear a fetch it for me, will you?" I compelled him one more time, and he left to god knows where and came back a few moments later with the stone in his hand.

"Here," he said, keeping it in my hand in a dazed state.

"Thank you, honey. Now forget you ever saw me today. You don't know where the Moonstone is. You just heard it from your uncle, and that's it," I said to him, tapping his cheeks. "Now, off you go."

Such a long day, like every other day.

* * *

The Next day I went to meet my blonde intern.

I rang the bell, and the Sheriff opened it.

"Oh! Elena? Come on in. Caroline's still sleeping," she said, opening the door wide open.

"I heard from Caroline that she and Matt got into an argument. So, I thought to check on her," I said, stepping into the house.

"Oh! I didn't know that. Thank you for being there for her. I should leave now; I am late for work," she said, and I smiled at her, and she left. I then walked towards Caroline's bedroom and saw her sleeping.

I opened the curtains and let the sun rays fall on her.

"Elena?" she questioned, confused.

"Nope, try again," I said, placing a hand on hip.

"Kat," she said and tackled me in a hug, and I patted her back awkwardly.

"Miss me?" I asked once she pulled back.

"Matt broke up with me," she said, sounding sad.

 _So? What does she want me to do? Console her?_

"Oh! I said the same thing to your mother to enter the house," I said, sitting on the couch.

"Really? Oh, I got my daylight ring, by the way. And let me tell you Bonnie was being a bitch. She basically told me that she will stop me if I hurt someone. What does she even mean by that? Is she going to kill me, and I didn't even do anything. Bonnie is behaving like she is indestructible or something. When did she become so judgmental? She is supposed to be my friend," She finished her monologue with a huff.

"I did tell you she hates Vampires, and, you darling...you are not Elena," I told her. "Don't expect any special treatment."

I mean, when Elena turned into a Vampire, she was thinking of ways to bring her spirit back and whatnot. I mean, the girl is the reason her mother left. She cast a spell on Mikael to stop him from killing Elena and lost her magic along the way. She is also the reason her grandmother died. If it were not for her involving, everyone would live. But no one understands it. Because she is Elena fucking Gilbert.

"Oh! And after that, Stefan took me for squirrel hunting, which is gross if you ask me, but I didn't say anything to him. Damon, Alaric, and Elena went to Duke university... something about Damon's new obsession, and Elena wanted to know more about her family history. Afterward, I got super jealous when this stupid Ammie tried flirting with Matt, and Stefan scolded me for compelling her. Matt then broke up, saying he doesn't want an insecure girlfriend, and I cried. Then out of nowhere, a wolf came out. Stefan and I barely escaped that thing," she said.

 _Will she ever stop talking?_

"Ahh! I should have told you to stay indoors yesterday. Werewolves turn on every full moon," I said to her, hoping it will shut her up.

"Werewolves? Are they real? Wow!" she said, processing it.

"yup, they are as real as Vampires," I said

"What else can you tell about them?" she asked.

"I know that you should not pet one. A werewolf bite can kill a Vampire, and there is no cure," I said to her.

After a while, Caroline's phone chimed.

"Barbeque at Jenna's. Damon wants me to be there," Caroline said, reading the message.

"Go on. Have at it. I will be going out of town for a while. I need to sort some things out," I said to her getting up.

"This is my number," she said, giving me a piece of paper. "Give me a missed call. I will save it later."

"Okay. Bye cupcake," I said and left the place.

I have Moonstone, and a Spy in the scooby do gang. Now, I don't have anything to do here. I don't even need to turn the Lockwood kid into a wolf. If Mason dies in the hands of Salvatore's, Jules will come to mystic falls in search of him. I don't need to compel Jenna to stab herself and make them hate me more and be stuck in a tomb.

* * *

All in all, I had a happy weekend in New York. I did a little research on Katherine, trying to get my hand on her funds she piled up for the last 500 years. I also brought a lot of clothes and shoes. I just felt sad I had to put on those plain Elena'ish clothes as long as I am in Mystic Falls. So, when I finally took them off and roamed the streets of New Orleans in my favorite style, I felt happy.

"Yes, Caroline?" I said, answering the phone.

"Where are you?" she asked me.

"New York," I said to her, "What mess did my ex's get into now?"

"Everyone got into a mess," she said. "Damon tried to kill Mason on the day of Barbeque, and today there was Historical society volunteer day, and Mason tried to get revenge on Damon by telling my mother about them. Long story short. We escaped, and my mother knows I am a Vampire, and she hates me. Damon is keeping her hostage in their basement. He said he will release her once Vervain leaves her system, he will compel her."

"Listen, your mother will understand. Just open up to her and try to talk, okay?" I said, "You don't need to compel her. The only problem with you both is, you cant express your feelings to each other. I didn't use my time getting to know my mother, so don't waste yours." I said very unkatherine like. I sounded so Elena.

But something in my past made me say that.

 _Shit! I sound so sappy._

"Thanks, Kat. You are my best friend," she sounded sincere.

"I will come after 2 days. I am taking care of a few things. Be brave," I said and cut the call before I could embarrass myself even more.

* * *

"Yes, Caroline," I said to her as I answered the phone when she called me the next day.

"I talked to her," she said as soon as I answered. _WHO? Oh! Her mother_.

"How did it go?" I asked

"I think she is opening up to me," she said

"Good," I said

"And there's one more thing. Everyone's talking about you. Bonnie had a vision of you and Mason looking lovey-dovey. She told Stefan, who told Damon. Elena is thinking you both are up to something. Jeremy heard from Tyler that Mason was persistent in looking for some stone that you told Elena about it. Apparently, it is the same stone that is written in the sun and moon curse. Elena convinced Bonnie that her life might be in Danger and asked Bonnie to help her with Mason. Stefan is totally against this idea. But Damon agreed as he wanted revenge on Mason for trying to kill him," She said and took a deep breath for rambling so much. "So..."

"So...?" I asked, confused. "What so?"

"SO, what's with you and Mason," she asked this time.

"Oh. Mason is my friend, who I met in Florida. We dated for a bit, and now we are just good friends. I met up with him again when he came to Mystic Falls for his brother's wake," I said to Caroline. "Anyway, I am a bit busy. Update me if there's something new, alright?"

"Okay," she said, and we cut the call.

 _Everything is back on track. It seems like the events are following the plotline again._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Di_** _ **s**_ ** _claimer_** _: I do not own The Vampire Diaries / The Originals, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books_

 _However, I do own Catherine Matthews/ my very own Katherine Peirce, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

"Hey Mason, sorry I was out of the town and couldn't exactly call you. How is your search for moonstone going on?" I asked as soon as the phone is answered, knowing very well that Mason is now with Damon and soon to kick the bucket.

"Wrong boy toy," Damon said into the phone.

"Damon. For once, you've surprised me. I assume Mason is with you?" I said Katherine like.

"He's right beside me! Although, his heart's in my hand," he said, and I heard a groan whom I think is of Mason's.

"You don't have to do this," I said to him rather calmly

"Tell me one good reason to not kill him, except for the fact that he is your new boyfriend. You know I've had a hectic day today. I am about to kill a werewolf who says he loves you, and I will find that moonstone, which he had no luck in finding. Poor guy. Hey, where are you? Because, you know, I could bring him over. Last goodbyes and all that" he said cheekily

"Don't hurt him, Damon. He is my friend. I can tell you whatever you want. Just let him go. We can discuss this, alright?" I said, trying to act panicked.

"Well, I am torn. Should I be jealous that you care about the wolf enough to tell us your secrets?" Damon questioned bitterly.

"I thought you hate me. Why do you care if I like him or not?" I asked him smirking

"You have an hour to get here, or his heart will be lying across the room," he said altogether, avoiding the question.

"Give me two. I am all the way in New York, please," I said to him, and he agreed at last.

Thanks for the tip, Caroline. If she didn't message me just before Mason got witchnapped, I would have been caught off guard. And so I decided to use this excellent occasion to tell them my sad sob story.

* * *

After 2 hours, I was at the boarding house. Mason was tied to a chair, bleeding on the floor. Stefan, Damon, and Caroline were there sitting in the living room. I went towards Mason and untied the wolfsbane soaked ropes around him. He was still out cold, and so I just left him like that. I poured myself a glass of bourbon and sat at the fireplace, opposite to the other three.

"I was born in the 15th century, 1473, to be exact. My father was a traveler Witch, and mother a human. However, my sisters and I didn't practice witchcraft and know nothing about other supernatural creatures. Everything was perfect until one day I got pregnant out of wedlock, a shame to the family. So, my father thought it was a good idea to banish his 18-year-old daughter from Bulgaria. I didn't even get to hold my daughter. I was forced to give her up for adoption and was kept as a secret from everyone." I said, reminiscing canon Katherine's story and trying to make it as pitiful as possible by changing a few things. "I was then sent to England, where I became English. I met two handsome, noble brothers there who gave me a place to stay in. I was taken by the eldest brother. But I couldn't be with him as his younger brother was courting me. I didn't know why he was interested in me at that time. I was sure he didn't fancy me, as much as he thought he did. Then one day, I learned what he was and what he wanted, and I ran like hell." I said, completing my monologue.

"Was he a vampire?" She asked, and I nodded my head.

"What did he want?" asked Stefan curiously while the other two stayed silent.

"The same thing he will want from Elena. He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body. He wanted to break the curse."

"The sun and moon curse?" asked Caroline, confused.

"Yes. To break the curse, you need to sacrifice the doppelganger, and I was the doppelganger. So, I became a Vampire. To break the curse, you need human doppelganger's blood, and as a vampire, I was no longer any use to him. But now that Elena is here, he will want the curse broken."

"What did he do that made you so afraid of him?" asked Damon for the first time.

"I underestimated his spirit for vengeance, but living in a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly little rock or so I thought. I made a mistake," I said, "As soon as he knew that I turned into a Vampire and fled, he was enraged. He killed every last one of my family. I arrived at my home in Bulgaria to find everyone slaughtered. My father, mother, sisters, brothers. Everyone. He didn't leave anything dear to me."

"I was heartbroken. There was nothing there for me to live. The men I loved cheated on me. One left me being pregnant, and the other was just using me to sacrifice me to help his brother. The only thing that was keeping me alive and to fight without turning off my emotions was, my daughter. I started searching for her, only to meet a dead end every single time. After a few years, I learned she turned into a vampire to search for me." I said as tears left my eyes, which I wiped away quickly. "As time passed, I was nothing but a cold-hearted bitch running from an original psychotic vampire who is hell-bent on killing me, until I met you two after three centuries," I told now, lifting my eyes to meet the brothers, fake tears running down my cheeks, and I hurriedly wiped them off.

Poor Caroline fell for my acting and gave me a comforting squeeze to my hands with hers, and I gave her a tight smile.

"After three centuries, I felt loved again. At first, you were nothing but naïve humans that let me stay in your house, but later, when you saw me as some angel, I couldn't help but fall in love with you. You both were unique, amazing, and special to me in your own ways. How could I not fall for you both? I was selfish. I admit, and I wanted you both. I couldn't lose something beautiful as you after three centuries of lonely and unloved life. I compelled you to accept me and accept us, but I never compelled you to love me. It was real." I said, looking at both brothers.

Of course, I was not saying that canon Katherine made a deal with the Lockwood and about the moonstone. I am not stupid. I want a sympathetic story, and this is the best I could make up.

"Everything I did was to protect you. I thought now that you both were Vampires, you will help one another, but you idiots were fighting over something not even necessary. I was wrong to think the bond between you is stronger than that. I couldn't even come out of hiding to help you, because ' _he'_ knows that I am still alive, and if I get to you, he is going to kill you. It was hell for me, I couldn't come near you, or I couldn't go far away," I said. "So, I was watching over you. I wanted to get you out of there, Damon, in the 1950s. I was pulling some strings from inside, but you came out on your own one day," I said, bringing up the Augustine, and he went rigid but didn't say anything.

"1950's?" asked Stefan, confused, but I didn't say anything.

"So, why did you come now?" asked Damon

"Did you hear what I said? He is going to break the curse, and if he wants to do that, he needs to sacrifice Elena, whom you love. I was trying to get you two away from him, but you came back to square one. I know you will fight him to protect Elena, which means the death of you, and I can't let you do that. I know you don't believe me, but I don't give a shit," I snapped. "But I will not let you die because of Elena, even if it means she should die. I had enough of remembering my worst nightmares. Now that I answered all your questions release Mason and I will leave," I said, standing up.

"Where do Mason and moonstone come into this?" asked Stefan.

"Moonstone is a part of the sacrifice which I stole 500 years ago when I fled from _them._ And I kept it with the Lockwood's in the 1800s. When I got to know that Mason was one of the Lockwood werewolves, I told him about it. Both the vampires and werewolves have been looking for a way to break the curse for centuries now. And when Mason said he knew a girl with my face, I knew there was a new doppelganger, and so I decided to help him. Better the werewolf friend than that psycho who tried to sacrifice me," I said to them, walking over to Mason. He is still knocked out. So, I grabbed him by shoulders and tried to step out of the door.

"I am sorry," Stefan said, "I am sorry you had to relive all those moments again. I now understand why you did what you did. I am sorry I wasn't there to help you, and I hope you will find your daughter one day."

Always the hero, Stefan. I gave him a tight smile and vamp-sped out of the house.

I sent Mason away to his pack when he finally recovered and looked a little better the next day, saying it was dangerous to be here with Salvatore's, and he left giving a kiss on my forehead.

* * *

I stayed home for the next few days, trying to act depressed by not seeing or interacting with the Salvatores or anyone from Mystic Falls gang. Then it got me thinking about why I have to make my potential enemy even more powerful by making him an immortal hybrid. The werewolf left the town, and the moonstone is with me, and no one has a clue about that. Even if Klaus gets a beast by that time of sacrifice, he won't get the moonstone. I can always use the moonstone as my lost resort against Klaus, that is when it's a life and death situation.

I can still help them to put Klaus down, but also I can't let them kill him. If he dies, I die. I should search for a way that can keep him daggered or something.

I don't know where the hell is the gold dagger, Kol created. I hope he will ally with me to put his brother down. Urgh! So many complications. I mean, I could always run with the moonstone, but that is not me. I don't want to run for another 500 years, always looking behind me just for the joy of a sick psychotic bastard. I mean acting like a mary sue is secure than living in fear for the rest of vampire life.

I started to make a to-do list in my mind.

Stop my worst enemy from becoming an all-powerful, immortal hybrid. At least try.

Take some white oak stakes and shove it in the bags.

Try to erase my name from Elijah, Damon, and Stefan's hit list.

Try to make as many allies as possible.

Stop Klaus from getting killed and prevent my death in the process.

Find a way to desiccate Klaus like Mikael.

Don't lose the sprightly ally, Caroline. Don't kill her no matter how much she annoys me.

Find the long lost daughter, Nadia, and Cresent wolf, Hayley Marshall.

Overall do all the shitty things I need to do to survive this crappy show.

Enjoy the immortal life and all the perks of being a Vampire.

* * *

"Caroline, any reason you called me?" I asked her.

 _Why did I give my number to her again?_

It's been nearly 3 weeks since Mason left town and no one bothered me for some time. Mostly because I had to take care of canon Katherine's business in New York.

"Hey, Kat. I know you are still down from memorizing and sharing your past. So, I gave you the space you need. But I can't see my friend this gloomy anymore. That's why I came with a perfect idea that can cheer you up. Today there is a party at Lockwood's, and I want you to come."

"I appreciate it, Caroline, but people can't see two Elena's running around," I tried to reason with her.

"That's the thing. Its Masquerades' party. No one will know who is behind the mask. So you are coming, and that's it," The blonde Vampire said and hung up on me before I could reply.

"I should probably kill her once this shit completes," I thought out loud in the empty room.

 _No, no. No killing. Think of cute things, alright? No need for Violence. Think of Kangaroos. Cute little hopping Kangaroos._

* * *

I arrived at the party wearing a short black dress that I gifted myself when I went to New York.

"Elena?" Matt said coming towards me confused

"Matt? You look dashing," I complimented the jock.

"I thought I saw you in a different dress earlier, and you definitely looked upset," he said confused

"Why did I look upset?" I compelled him.

"You had a fight with Stefan regarding his ex," he said in a monotone. _Oh!_

"I changed dress after I spilled juice, and I am not upset anymore as Stefan offered to buy me chocolate," I said to him more like compelled him. "Now, off you go."

"Did you just compel my boyfriend?" Caroline said coming from behind me

"He is acting like a sheriff," I defended myself. "And the party is lame. So, what's this teen drama between Bella and Edward about?"

"Bella and Edward?" she asked, confused.

"Stefan and Elena," I drawled.

"Oh! Stefan told Elena about your past, and Elena is not convinced and is saying you are manipulating them, and Stefan kinda sided with you, so, Elena's pissed about it," Caroline said. "Now I need to go and find my compelled boyfriend before Elena or Bonnie sees me with you. Have a good time."

"I will try," I said to her, but she was already far away.

I made my way to the dance floor and saw Stefan alone. He came to me as soon as he saw me.

"Katherine," he said

"Stefan, what are you doing alone on the dance floor? Where is my dull as dishwater of doppelganger?" I questioned him, looking around.

"Come on. Elena's nice. Why do you hate her anyway?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe because I don't have a family or friends that would die for me. Or maybe because I couldn't have a normal school life and a loving boyfriend? Or maybe because she doesn't need to run from her enemies who are hell-bent on killing her?" I said to him, looking everywhere but him.

"You are jealous. The great Katherine Pierce is jealous," he said, trying to light up the mood.

"Every girl gets jealous, Stefan," I said to him with a pout. "Wanna dance?"

I was clearly surprised when he took my extended hand and took me to the dance floor.

"It's a beautiful night," I said to him.

"Why the charade?" he asked me.

"What charade?" I said, trying to look oblivious.

"You look like you want to be anywhere but here, but you are trying to look you are enjoying this," he said.

"Am I that obvious?" I questioned with a slight frown.

"I think it's just me," he humored.

"I wanted to take my mind off a few things and thought going to a party would light up my mood, but this party is so boring," I said to him, rolling my eyes.

"I am sorry. I know how hard it is to bring back those painful memories," he said sadly.

"Are you sure you don't want your girlfriend to break up with you. I mean sure she gets that idea when she sees her boyfriend dancing for a slow song with his ex," I said, trying to divert the topic. More like wanting him to know that I wanted to change the subject.

"Don't worry she is not a jealous type?" he said just then Elena came looking like she was seething fire and I imagined smoke coming through her ears and nose.

"Are you really dancing with her of all people. You don't dance with me, even if I beg you, and now you are, that too with her?" She all but shouted, and everyone turned towards us.

"Elena, you are making a scene," Stefan said to her sternly.

"I am causing a scene. Well, I wouldn't if you would not have danced with your ex. She is the reason we are even fighting in the first place," Elena snapped.

"I don't have time for teen drama. Have a good time with her, Stefan," I said and went to get out of there.

"Maybe you could dance with me?" Damon said, coming up next to me.

I raised my eyebrow at him but accepted his hand and started to dance again. I saw Stefan trying to convince Elena from the corner of my eye.

"You look beautiful in this dress," Damon said, bringing my attention back to him.

"Thank you?" I said more like a question

"Do you..do you still love me?" he asked with a hint of hesitation.

"I think I made myself clear," I said, not looking in his eyes.

"Would you believe if I said I love you too" he whispered in a soft tone.

"I know you don't, Damon. I know you are in love with Elena, and you hate me for leaving you," I whispered back, trying to look like I am holding back the tears. "I realized that I won't have a love life for a long time now. I will be utterly and infinitely alone."

"Of course," he said more like in a sarcastic way, "So, until when are you staying in Mystic Falls?"

"A few more days. Now that Mason's gone finding the moonstone is my responsibility. I know I said, I won't show me your face. But as soon as I get the moonstone, I will be out of your hair. And if I can't get any leads here, I will go even then," I said, then joked a bit, saying, "Don't want my enemy to show up into the town where his doppelganger now resides and create havoc now, would we?"

"I thought you hate Elena?" he said confused

"Hate is a small word. However, I don't want to keep your life at risk. Knowing you two, I know you will fight for the ones you love until your last breath. I didn't want it then, and I don't want it now," I said to him, and he looked hurt, guilty like he was the biggest idiot in the world for hating me.

"I think I better go. I officially can't stand and watch Bonnie and Elena's evil glares. I am tempted to snap their spines and break their necks if it goes on," I said, moving away from him. He looked to where I was seeing to find Stefan nowhere in sight but instead Elena and Bonnie giving me death glares.

"Do you really need to go?" he asked, sounding disappointed but covered it with his smirk.

"Good Night, Damon," I said instead, giving a tight-lipped smile.

"I don't. I don't hate you," he said, stopping me in my tracks, "I am sorry for hating you. When I found out you were not in the tomb, I guess, I thought, altering my love for hate would make it easy to live. I was trying to move on with that idea in my mind, and I think I was doing a pretty good job at that," he continued, "And then when you suddenly came into my life again saying you were disappointed in me and you still loved me. I was confused. Every lie I told myself about you made my mind think that you were some sort of a bitch for leaving me. Everything just fell apart. I didn't know what to think. I didn't want to feel that pain again. So, I just didn't care what you said and believed Elena that you were just manipulating me," He confessed to me.

"But then I heard your story. I understood why you left me. How you got betrayed and how you lost everything dear to you. You deserved to be loved, Katherine. More than anyone else. I am sorry for being a dick to you these past few days. I am sorry for not being there for you when you needed me most. I am sorry for replacing our love for hate. I am sorry for acting out all those times without knowing the truth," He completed his, whatever that was.

Damon Salvatore is saying... sorry? Maybe I did something right.

"Wow! I didn't expect that" I said, truly amazed by his speech. "Thanks for forgiving me, Damon. There's really nothing for you to apologize, though. You didn't know anything about my past. It's not your fault. You are a good man, Damon," I said to him and placed a kiss next to his mouth and went out of there before he could start another emotional speech.

 _These guys are really growing on me._

I was just out of the party when suddenly someone injected the Vervain into me from behind and snapped my neck.

Senseless Kidnapping. Stupid Rose. Ignorant Trevor. Irrational Universe. Fuck you...

I would've fought them cause a small amount of Vervain doesn't do shit to me cause I have been drinking every day, but I needed to stay put since I have to meet dear old Elijah and talk to him before Elena could say something shitty about me.

* * *

My neck was snapped five fucking times before I found myself in the _armpit of civilization_ as Elijah puts it. I was alone in a room, and I don't have a daylight ring.

 _There are not dumb, but they are for getting head chopped._

"Rose-Marie. Is there somewhere we can talk?" I heard a voice downstairs.

"Yes, in here. You have to excuse the house," a British voice said, which I amused is Rose.

"Oh, no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand. So, tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?" Elijah asked.

"I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. You in a position to grant me that?" She asked

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name these days? Trevor. If I so see fit," the uptight original said.

"Katerina Petrova?" Rose started.

"I'm listening," said Elijah.

"She didn't burn in the church in 1864," Rose said.

"Continue," Elijah said, still calm.

"She survived," Rose said.

 _Ugh! Get on with it already._

"Where is she?" Elijah questioned.

"You don't seem surprised by this," Rose wondered.

"Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilization, which is a mere three hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmised it had everything to do with Katerina," he explained to the British vampire and asked, "Do you have her in your possession?"

"Yes, but I also have better. I have her doppelganger," Pixie cut vampire said.

"That's impossible, her family line ended with her. I know that for a fact," Elijah said.

"The facts are wrong," She stated.

"Well, show them to me," He all but ordered

"Elijah, you are a man of honor, you should be trusted, but I want to hear you repeat it." She said more like begged.

"You have my word that I will pardon you," He said offhandedly.

"Follow me," Rose said finally.

"you got to be fucking kidding me," I cursed when my hand burned in the sunlight that peeked through one of the open windows, and I am sure all the three Vampire heard me.

"Katerina," he said as soon as he saw me. I am still in the knee-length black dress that I wore for the masquerade party.

"Elijah? Rose? Long-time no see. Is Trevor still around?" I asked her coolly.

"It wouldn't be a long time if you hadn't run all those years," said Elijah, still surprised that I am calm with all that's going on around me.

"Of course. I would've been long dead and so many feet under the ground. I'm sure an apartment or two would've been built on my sacrificial ground, and no one would've known that it was the place an 18-year-old naive girl, who didn't see anything the world has to offer, died for trusting in love" I said through gritted teeth.

"I am surprised you are not afraid of me," he said, avoiding what I said. Deflecting.

"I fear your brother; however, I only feel deception and hatred towards you," I said to him, glaring, and I am sure he looked hurt.

"Doppelganger is in the other room down the hall," Rose said, trying to calm the situation. He nodded and gave me a look that told me to follow him, and I did.

I saw Elena pacing around the room and Trevor trying not to have a nervous breakdown, which is impossible for a Vampire if you ask me. Elena stopped walking and looked up to see Elijah. He smelled and confirmed that she is human.

"We have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going," Elijah said to her.

"Though I don't fancy in walking off into the sunset with you. I still need my daylight ring," I said.

Elijah looked at Rose, and she gave him a ring, in which he came and tried to put it to my finger, but I took it from him and put it myself. Trying to be as hostile as possible.

And if you ask me, he actually deserved it for betraying canon Katherine. She was head over heels for him, and he just delivered her to his brother in a silver platter. Though he procured an elixir for her, he wouldn't have guts to give it to her if his brother disagreed with it. And also something told me, he won't kill me until he takes care of his brother.

"Don't even think of running away. I will catch you," he whispered into my ears, making me shiver. Creepy ass guy.

"Please, don't let him take me," Elena said, sounding as pitiful as possible.

 _God! I want to gag. Seriously, what did she expect them to do? Let her run after all the ordeal they took to kidnap her._

"One last piece of business, and we're done," Elijah said, walking towards Trevor, whom I didn't pay any attention since the beginning.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry," Trevor said, talking for the first time.

"Oh no, your apology's not necessary," Elijah said

"Yes, yes, it is. You trusted me with Katerina, and I failed you," He said again, looking at me this time.

"Oh yes, you are the guilty ones, and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah said

"I beg your forgiveness," He said.

"So granted," Elijah said and smacks Trevor's head clean off his body and looked at me like wanting to see me afraid or something. Rose starts crying, and Elena looked shocked and absolutely terrified.

"You...!"

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free," He said to Rose and looked at Elena, saying, **"** Come."

"You did this," Elena said, looking at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused.

"You are the one behind all of this," Elena said to me, "Trevor died because he helped you. My friends and I are in this position because you ran away that day."

"Are you even hearing yourself? Do you really think it's my fault that I didn't die that day in the hands of a psychotic bastard?" I asked her with a scoff, "I had my neck snapped so many times, and I am really pissed of seeing all the people that made my life utter bullshit at once. Don't piss me off more, Elena. Also, If Trevor hadn't taken me to that Stupid ass birthday party, I would have lived my human life contently without any of this shit. I personally think he deserved it both, the running and dying," I told her, and Elijah looked surprised by my announcement once again.

Just then, we heard the crash from upstairs.

"What is that?" Elijah asked.

'Two lovesick idiots way over their heads,' I wanted to say, but I didn't.

"I don't know," answered Rose, still crying.

"Who else is in this house?" He demanded once again.

"I don't know," She said, sniffling.

He then dragged Elena by hand and pulled me by the waist, and went to the place we heard the crash. There was a commotion, and in on sweep, Elena was missing, and in another, someone took me. It was Damon.

"Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" he said, there was a breaking sound of wood, "I repeat, you cannot beat me. So, I want the girl and Katerina. I'm gonna count to three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

"I'll come with you, just please don't hurt my friends, they just wanted to help me out. I think Katherine is here somewhere or already escaped. I will help you find her," Elena said.

"What game are you playing with me?" I heard him ask.

Damon went away, and there was a huge commotion, and just before Damon staked Elijah. I made a tear slip my eye, which was made sure that Elijah noticed as his body turned grey. I was exhausted both mentally and physically by the end of the show.

Damon came out of nowhere and hugged me and started checking me.

"Damon, I am a Vampire. I won't have bruises," I said to him.

"I.. I was just making sure," he said embarrassed.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked, coming up to me after hugging Elena.

"Yeah. I am just fricking hungry," I said to the younger Salvatore, and he nodded, giving me a small smile.

"Thank you, Damon, for coming to rescue me," Elena said, smiling to Damon, and he nodded distracted, still looking at me.

"Come on, let's eat on the way," said Damon dragging me to the car.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Di_** _ **s**_ ** _claimer_** _: I do not own The Vampire Diaries / The Originals, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books_

 _However, I do own Catherine Matthews/ my very own Katherine Peirce, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

"Hello, Katherine," Damon said, opening the door for me to enter the Boarding house.

"Any reason you summoned be this early?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Don't be so cranky. This way," he said, leading me to the living room.

"You," Elena shouted as soon as I entered. "What is she doing here? What is Rose doing here?"

"Don't shout. We all have a good hearing," I said, keeping my fingers in my ears.

"Okay, you have to understand, I only know what I've picked up over the years, and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's a problem with all this vampire crap, but Klaus, I know he's real," Rose started explaining.

"Who is he?" Elena asked, now calmly, knowing she is getting the information needed.

"He's one of the originals, he's a legend," Damon said.

"From the first generation of vampires," Stefan said.

"Like Elijah?!" asked Elena.

"No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal," said Rose to which I snorted, and everyone looked at me.

"I mean sure I agree that Klaus is a real deal, but did you just compare Elijah to the Easter bunny even after he decapitated Trevor?" I asked, raising my eyebrow to which Rose glared.

 _Hit a nerve, did I?_

"Klaus is known to be the oldest," Stefan said.

"No, Elijah is oldest if you are looking at the age," I informed the ' _hero hair.'_

"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" Elena said

"You are so full of yourself," I muttered, which all the vampires heard except for the dumb human.

"Yes," Rose said

"No," said Stefan simultaneously.

"What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true... " Damon started saying to be cut off by Rose.

"Which it is."

"And you're not saying it, so I don't kill you," Damon questioned her.

"Which I'm not. You can ask Katerina over here," she said, gesturing towards me, "She knows a fair deal about Klaus. They dated back then."

"Klaus is the enemy with blue eyes, I was telling you about. The one that tried to sacrifice me and killed my family and Elijah is the older brother I fell in love with," I explained to them. "I think you should probably take Elena as far as possible before Klaus gets here."

"Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that you are here," Stefan said.

"Not that you know of," said Rose

"Yeah, he is the oldest Vampires, Stefan. He can't die that easily. Do you think I wouldn't have killed Klaus by now if it were that easy? A normal stake doesn't kill an Original Vampire. It's like snapping there neck, that's it," I explained to the guy.

"That's not helping. So, you are saying the guy is still out there?" asked Damon.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who didn't die with a stake in his heart. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if that is real. For all, we know that could just be some sort of stupid bedtime story they created," Stefan said, trying to be optimistic.

"I don't know about the stake thing. But I can say Klaus doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot," declared Rose.

"Alright, we're shaking. You made your point." Damon said, still processing all he heard.

"I'm leaving now," I said, getting up from my chair, now that the discussions over.

"Where are you going?" asked Stefan

"To track moonstone. Once I get my hands on it, I will get the hell out of this one pony town and divert Klaus's attention to me," I said.

"You are going to run again by catching his attention," asked Stefan, confused by my suicidal strategy, to which I nodded.

"You don't have to run, Katherine. We will fight back. And maybe we will win," he said, coming towards me.

"That's exactly what I don't want to happen. I don't want anyone dying for me. Also, I am very good at being elusive. I am Katherine Pierce. I am a survivor. I survived him for 500 years, and I will do it again," I said to him, smirking, keeping a brave facade. "So don't cause any shit to get his attention. Especially you," I told the last part to Elena. I really don't want her to play a Martyr and spoil my plan.

"If I hear that you are the reason for them getting hurt. I will kill you myself before Klaus could even touch you," I said to her, looking at her thoughtfully. "Have fun, Rosa Marie. I will message you when I am planning to leave," I said to Stefan and stepped out.

"Don't you have school to get to," I heard Damon ask, and then went back to my place ignoring the further chat.

* * *

"Katherine? Are you all alright? I was freaking out when I couldn't find you at the party, so I had to inform Stefan and Damon about you. I know I should've come to check on you yesterday, but I really couldn't as I was busy trying to mend my dying relationship with Matt," Caroline babbled.

 _Why did I give her my address again?_

"Caroline. Calm down," I said to her, and she did for a second and took a deep breath. "Now, tell me what happened? Slowly."

Even, I am wondering about what happened the other day. So, I might as well listen.

"Well, I called you the Masquerade night when I didn't find you. I saw you dancing with Damon, so I wanted to talk to you, but then you didn't answer. So, I called you yesterday Morning, once again, and when your phone was unanswered again, I got a feeling you were in trouble. So, I came here, and Mrs. Flowers told me you weren't home the other night, I got super scared. So, I finally decided to inform Damon about it," Caroline said, and I interrupted her saying,

"And he didn't question why you had my number?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

. "He did. When he asked me how I know your number and why I was calling you from the past two days, I told him I got it from Mason's phone and wanted to have a girl talk with you after listening to your past," Caroline explained, and I tried to think how stupid the excuse sounded. "He was suspicious at first but then forgot about it while dealing with your tracking. And Jeremy also told Stefan that he couldn't find Elena. So they asked Bonnie to track Elena because she wouldn't do that for you, and they were sure you will both be in one place," said Caroline.

"Well, I think I should thank you for my rescue, then," I said to her, and she hugged me tightly.

Vampires. Emotions heightened.

"I was really worried about you," she said.

 _Aww!_ I couldn't help but feel happy when I heard how sincere it was.

I awkwardly patted her back and left me. I really need to take classes in dealing with human emotions.

"Now, off you go. I am sure the school is waiting for their Queen Bee," I said to her, and she left kissing on my cheek.

 _Is she bisexual? Or is it a familiar gesture?_

* * *

Next morning

"Isobel, I dealt with so many emotional people these last two days, and I want to shoot myself with wooden bullets laced with vervain. So please tell me you got something worth to alleviate me," I said through the phone.

"And you didn't kill them? That's new," she said. "But sorry to say this bad news. I think Klaus may be in Mystic Falls or at least on his way. I think he got the word about the doppelganger."

"Really? You do know that he is going to kill her right, and no one can stop him?" I asked her, referring to Elena.

"And you said you have a plan, and you won't tell me what it is," she said. Did I? And she believed it?

"I do. But I don't trust anyone with it until the last minute," I said to the Vampire on the phone, covering up, "Is John still out of town?"

"Yes. Do you want him to come to Mystic Falls?" She asked.

"No. I might kill the guy for good if I see him again. Just keep me updated, alright?" I said to Isobel and cut the call.

I was walking in the woods near the tomb just after I tossed the moonstone into it when Jeremy Gilbert graced me with his presence.

"Jeremy. What are you doing in the woods?" I asked him who stood in my way, a few feet far.

"Where is my sister?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" I said, confused.

"Where is my sister, Katherine?" he asked again, holding a crossbow.

"Do you even know how to use it?" I asked him, to which he fired it to the tree next to me indirectly answering the question with a yes.

"And now you are out of ammo," I said to him shaking my head a bit.

This reminds me of the Iron Man 3 movie. Though it isn't released in this world, yet as it's still 2010.

However, this time, Jeremy took one more stake from his back, proving he is slightly different from 'Harley kid.'

"Do you really want to do this? We both know I can rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time, right?" I said to him in a bored tone when he aimed at me again.

"I know. But I still want my sister," he said.

"And what exactly gave you the idea that I have her. I don't care if she is alive or dies in a ditch. Now put the crossbow down, Pocahontas," I said to him.

Just then, Stefan called, and I put it on speaker for Jeremy to hear.

"Stefan?" I said through the phone.

"Hey, Katherine. Sorry, Elena kind of left with Rose to handover herself and you to Klaus," he said through the phone, and I gave Jeremy a look saying how stupid his sister is.

" So, Klaus knows where I am?" I asked Stefan

"No, Damon went in time, and Elijah was still alive like you said. I know I told you not to run from Klaus, but I don't think Elena is going to leave you alone. Get out of the town until this mess clears up, okay?" Stefan told me

"I still don't have the moonstone, Stefan. If Klaus gets the hands on the rock, then it's bye-bye Elena," I said to him.

"You want to risk your life for someone who puts you in danger and doesn't trust you?" asked Stefan

"I am not doing shit for her. Well, I'm. Cause Isobel asked me to. But I am doing it, with my head on the line for you both idiots, who are hell-bent on dying for her," I snapped at him, involving in the character. I then cut the call before he could say anything else.

"So, you are helping to keep my sister alive?" Jeremy asked after I cut the call.

"You are still here? Don't you have a school to get too?" I asked him, offhandedly walking forward.

"You didn't answer my question, and its Sunday," he said, coming next to me.

"Like I told Stefan, I am not doing it for your sister for like 2%. I am doing it the remaining 98% for the ones I care about," I said to him.

"I am sorry. Elena said you are not to be trusted and that overall, you are a manipulative bitch," said Jeremy.

"Charming," I said sarcastically.

"You did attempt to kill John," he said, trying to reason with me.

"Are we both talking about the same guy, who is hell-bent on killing all the Vampires in existence, and is also responsible for the death of your ex-girlfriend?" I said, raising my eyebrows, and he gave me a sheepish smile at the explanation.

"But your sister is correct. I am dangerous. So stay away from me, and don't do these stupid stunts of _one of the five_ ," I said, waving my hand at his crossbow.

"One of the five?" Jeremy asked curiously, "Who are they?"

"There are these stupid group of five hunters whose only obsession is killing Vampires. They are as nasty as they get," I told him.

"What's so special about them?" he asked.

"They are not normal. They are faster than normal hunters. And they have this crazy idea in their heads that all Vampires are evil and whatnot," I explained to the kid, "The insane thing is, if they are by any chance killed by someone, then the said person will have nightmares and hallucinations so crazy that all they want to do is kill themselves. Wait? why am I even telling you this?" I asked, really confused.

 _Did he give me some witch potion or something?_

"I guess I just have that look," said the haughty brother of Elena. Something must be seriously wrong with me. I decided to get out of there before I could say anything more.

"So you loved them both, huh? I can understand Stefan, but Damon, really? The guys' a dick," he said, still walking next to me.

 _What is his problem? Didn't he try to kill me like two minutes ago?_

"There were both sweet when they were human. They made me feel normal, not like I am a monster that needs to be killed," I said to the guy getting into the character.

I guess this may cross off one thing from my to-do list. Making allies.

"Then what happened?" he asked.

"Then the sun came down and reality set in. Good things always come to an end. I realized that monsters won't find love. And they are better off without me," I said, deciding to indulge him.

"Enough with the small talk. Now you go on your way, and I will go on mine, and let's forget we had this weird conversation, savvy?" I said, and started walking away.

"You watch Pirates of the Caribbean?" he asked, surprised, causing me to roll my eyes and continue to walk away with a sigh.

"Wait, wait, wait. I want to help you. I want to save my sister," he said, running behind me.

"What can you do? You are a 15-year-old. Jut go to school and improve your grades. If your sister or the witchy friend get a word of this, they are going to think I compelled you or something. And when they come to confront me, I will want to rip their heads off," I said and wooshed away.

 _Enough of child drama for today._

That night, I went out to feed. I usually drink from blood bags, but I also try to drink from Vein to keep up with my bloodlust. It helps from ripping people apart and helps me with control. I compelled a girl and was feeding on her in the alley when I felt a presence behind me. I could smell it wasn't human. A vampire. _Can't I have some free time for myself?_ I am now a good Katherine, I can't kill humans carelessly and gain the title of Villian. So, I gave the girl some of my blood and compelled her to forget.

I wiped my mouth and turned around.

"Elijah," I asked, surprised but covered it up "Came to take me to your brother?"

"Katerina," he started.

"It's Katherine. Katerina died ages ago, along with her family," I said, cutting him off.

"Why are you making me feel guilty. You were the one who ran away and betrayed me," Elijah said.

"So. You wanted me to die in that sacrifice instead of running away," I snapped at the Original. I know I was walking on a thread, but I was so into character that I didn't care about the consequences.

 _Something in me wanted to slap him and show him he is not as noble as he thinks he is._

"Did you for a second think, I might've had a method to save you. You took the matters in your own hands and ran, and have been on the run for over 500 years now," Elijah said.

"Even if you had a _method_ , Elijah and your brother said not to do it. You would've given up on it and let me die. I know what that family matters to you. So yes, I ran. And running kept me from dying. I am Katherine Pierce. I am a survivor consequence be damned," I was shouting at him at this point.

 _Cooldown, Kath. You want to erase your name from his hit list, remember?_

"Changing the name doesn't change your character. You are still the same Katerina I met years ago," he said, walking towards me.

"You don't know me," I said to him in a genuine tone.

"True. But the way you kept the girl alive just now says otherwise. Or the way you feel when I am close to you," he said, coming close to me " or the way your eyes teared up when you saw me desiccate that day."

 _If only you knew._

"I don't know what you are talking about," I said, backing away from him to stop by the wall behind me.

"Of course you don't," he said, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear "I am not taking you to Niklaus, Katerina. Believe it or not, I am here to kill him. He will come here when he knows about the doppelganger, and he will pay for his crimes. Until then, be safe and away from the girl Elena. She is eager to get rid of you. You would've been in Niklaus clutches if I didn't get rid of those Vampire today" He kissed my forehead and sped away.

 _Damn men. I can't figure out their feelings. GOOD THING THEY ARE EASILY MANIPULATED. Fickle things_.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Di_** _ **s**_ ** _claimer_** _: I do not own The Vampire Diaries / The Originals, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books_

 _However, I do own Catherine Matthews/ my very own Katherine Peirce, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

"So, you are telling me that you trapped Elena in her own house?" I asked through the phone.

"Well, it's for the best. For both of you. Trust me. Elena is on a martyr tear that rivals your greatest hits. You should be glad the witch and I are even getting along," said Damon.

"I am not surprised you locked her up. I am surprised Stefan let you," I said to the guy.

"Same here. But, I guess Stef couldn't pass up such a brilliant plan designed by his big brother," said Damon.

"You both brothers are surprisingly calm, considering Klaus will hunt you down if you mess with his little plan," I said to Damon.

"We died once. We got over it," said Damon with a snort "What about you, how are you dealing?"

"I ran into Elijah yesterday," I said to him.

"What? And you are saying this now? What happened?" he asked, a hint of concern in his tone.

"He says he wants to help us, and he is trying to kill Klaus," I said.

"And you believe him?" he questioned

"Of course not. I was betrayed once. I am not going to get over it, nor will I make the same mistake again," I said, my voice bitter.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, and he sounded embarrassed to ask it.

"I am alright. I had 500 years to think and talk about it. I will survive," I said, "I gotta go, bye, Damon. Things to do. Moonstone to track. I will be out of town for two days, meet a witch, sketch a plan."

"Take care of yourself, Katherine," he said and cut the call.

* * *

I really left the town for two days but not to see a witch; instead, I went to meet up with a private detective in New York. I mean its modern age and if you have to find a person, you don't have to look for yourself. You have people to do that. You should develop along with the times, ladies...or gents.

I went for two different consultancies that had top ratings and gave them a name each. Hayley Marshall and Nadia Petrova. I asked one to start his search in the Appalachians. For the other guy, I gave my dear this dimension daughter Nadia Petrova's name and a picture of her that I drew.

Well, I can't say my paintings are hanging in hermitage, but I can say I am a top student in my art class. Now that I think about my past life, it was such a bore compared to this. It would've been such a waste if it wasn't for the knowledge I gained in my art and acting classes.

I mean, the name Katherine Pierce has a significant impact on Vampire species in this world. Sure it's not a picnic. Katherine has a lot of enemies. I mean the last time I went to New York, some idiot came with wooden stakes to kill me. He was vengeful, and kinda wanted revenge for Katherine killing his wife in front of him for something silly and insignificant. That idiot became a hunter from then on and started searching for her. I mean, how stupid was Katherine. If she wanted revenge, she should have killed his wife and then him. Leaving him behind to plan an act of attack is a dumb move, even for her.

 _I thought she wasn't supposed to keep loose ends._

It was night by the time; I came back to Mystic Falls. I entered the house, I have been lodging from the time, I came to this world, to see an intruder in it.

"How do you even know where I live? And how did you even come in?" I asked, infuriated, and the person just shrugged in response.

"What do you want?" I asked with a sigh and sat on the couch opposite to him

"I thought I told you to leave town before Klaus gets here. You did but only for two days. Damon said you are back in town. So, I came to give you a piece of my mind. Do you want to die that badly? You are not even blonde, why are you acting so dumb?" he asks, frustrated.

"One, that is such a stereotypical thing to say. All blondes are not dumb, and FYI, Klaus is blonde. However, Caroline is another story. I am sure she is the one who told my address." I said, "And two, I will leave when I get what I want, and I will always get what I want."

"Of course, you will get what you want. I know you enough to tell you are stubborn. By the way, what's this between you and Caroline. When did you become close?" he asked, utterly curious.

"I think she has a thing for me," I said, and he choked on air.

"What?" he asked, baffled.

"Calm down, Stefan. She wants to paint nails and have slumber parties with me. I still don't know what gave her that idea," I said.

"OH!" he said

"Yeah. OH! Now get out of here. I am having a bad day after meeting another dead end," I said, pushing him towards the door.

"I thought you love me," he said teasingly.

"I do. But I love my free time more than you. Now go before your girlfriend tries to call another one of my enemies for spending time with her boyfriend," I said and shut the door.

I went to the fridge to pour a glass of blood for myself but again interrupted by the knocking.

Stupid Vampire. I should kill myself for giving Caroline my address.

"Stefan, I am going to kick your vampire arse if you don't get off my front porch," I shouted, still not opening the door. But there was another knock.

Cool Kath. You can't kill him, because you want to erase your name from their hit list. Remember?

Another knock.

You know what, fuck it.

"I am going to kill you and then get you back to life, just to kill you all over again," I muttered but enough for a vampire to hear and opened the door.

"Katerina," the person on the other side said as soon as I saw him.

"You gotta be kidding me?" I said, frustrated, "How do you know my address? I am sure Caroline didn't tell you."

"May I come in?" he asked, completely ignoring my questions.

"No. this is not my house, and even if it is, you sure as hell are not getting in," I said haughtily from the other side of the door with a smirk and went to close the door.

Do you think I am stupid enough to let an original in so that he can kill me? Not a chance. But to my surprise, he stopped me from closing the door and stepped into the house.

"When you were out of the town, the lovely old woman of this house invited me in. I hope you don't mind," he said with the same smirk I gave just a few seconds ago. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch _. Rude and arrogant._

"Of course, make yourself at home," I said sarcastically.

"Please sit down," he said to me.

"Dude, I should be the one saying that to you. This is my house. Well, not technically. But I came here first," But I kept those thoughts to myself didn't. I didn't want to die testing the patience of the Original by being sarcastic at the wrong time.

"What do you want?" I asked meekly.

He looked amused by my sudden change in temperament. Of course, he would be. One minute I was given death threats, the next minute, I was acting snobby, and now I became a docile pet cat.

"I was looking for a place to stay," he said.

"So?" I asked, confused about where it was going.

"I thought you would like a flatmate," he said. I gave him an unimpressed look.

"Do you see a tag on me saying _I am stupid_. You are a Mikaelson; sure you have a house. If if you don't, you can also stay with your witches," I said.

"How do you know I have witches on my side," Elijah asked, raising his perfect eyebrow.

"Well other than the fact that you have a million years to have some witch connections, how about the fact that you know where I live and where my doppelganger was yesterday," I said with a sickly sweet smile.

"A little over thousand if you are counting. And, even if I have witches at my side. I can't let you run away and mess up with my plans now, can I? So, you know the saying, keep your friends close and enemies closer," he said, and something screamed in that voice that means he is not wholly truthful.

"So you want to use me to drag Klaus here," I asked, knowing the answer.

"And for that, you have to stay put," he said.

"I am not going to run away. I would've done that when I saw you yesterday. But I didn't, and FYI, Klaus will be here knowing the doppelganger is here. Elena will be his first priority," I said, getting up from the chair.

"Well, think it as a backup plan," he said, not looking in my eyes like he didn't want to show me something.

"Fine. Use me as a bait. It's not the first time. At least now I know the plan," I growled and shut the bedroom door with a this and locked it.

Did I overreact? Whatever.

Is he really using me as bait? Then why did he gave me all those precautions yesterday? God. He is hard to read. 1000 years of life made him good at hiding his emotions. But I am not stepping back. Even I have backup plans. If not Mikaelson's, I have Salvatore's. TIME TO SLEEP. PACK UP.

* * *

The next morning I got up from my bed. Tripping over the air, dragging the quilt along with me.

"Mrs. Flowers, Coffee with some red liquid from the fridge," I said, sitting on the chair and sleeping with my head on the dining table before me.

I blinked my eyes open and sat upright when I heard a clink as a cup of coffee is placed on the table. I took it and smelled the coffee. I used to have 3 cups of coffee every day in my past life. Sometimes the Double Chocolate chip frappuccino. But mostly Americano. Starbucks was my life. I like these peaceful mornings.

"The coffee is amazing. Why don't you make it like this every day?" I said, looking up and started sputtered out everything after I saw Elijah.

God! I was definitely not acting like Katherine before. Did I give myself out? I looked at him once again. However, he was not suspicious but quite amused. Maybe because he didn't see Katherine all these years, he didn't notice anything strange.

"Good Morning, Katerina. Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Did you forget the conversation we had yesterday?" he asked.

Oh yeah. Flatmates and bait.

"Katherine, dear, you are up. I went to pick some flowers. Do you want me to make you your bed Coffee?" the compelled house owner asked, coming into her house.

"You weren't the one who made this?" I asked her, pointing at the coffee cup.

"No. Oh, I think your fiance made it. You didn't tell me about him, such a handsome young man," she said, smiling at Elijah.

"Fiancée?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, yes. He said you came here as you were angry with him about something trivial, and he wants to make things better between you. How sweet..." she said, smiling.

"Adorable. Mrs. Flowers, why don't you prepare breakfast while I deal with my Fiancee?" I said to her through gritted teeth, and she went away excited.

One, I can't kill her. Cause now I am a good-hearted vampire, and she makes a fantastic breakfast. And two, I can't uncompel or override an Originals compulsion. So, I need to go with the flow.

"What's with this bloody fiancée shit?" I asked him angrily. Long gone, my peaceful mood.

"Language, Katerina, and I can't exactly say to the old lady that I am a 1000-year-old vampire to get an invitation into the house now, can I?" he said calmly, reading the newspaper.

 _Who even reads a newspaper nowadays?_

Since I couldn't shout at him, I stomped my foot angrily, went into my bedroom, and shut the door loudly for the impact. I quickly got ready and left for Salvatore Boarding with a little bit of sanity I had left.

"Katerina," Rose said as soon as I entered the house.

"Rosa Marie," I said, "Are the Salvatore brothers here? And please, call me Katherine. It's not hard, you know."

The woman would have been dead by now if I didn't mess with the plot. She could at least say my name correctly. Well, I mean, she's already died, but I meant dead... gone, lifeless.

"Damon is at the grill. He should be here any time now, and Stefan went to get the witch friend to make me a daylight ring for me," she said, and I sat near the fireplace, getting a bourbon for myself and Rose.

"So, you can finally be in the sun. It must have really sucked not to feel the sun for the past 500 years," I said

"What got you in a mood to drink early in the morning?" she asked, taking a glass from me completely ignoring my previous sentence.

"Elijah," I grumbled. "He is my new flatmate," and she started coughing and spat her drink.

"Even I had the same reaction this morning," I said to her with a sigh.

" I think you deserve a drink," she said, clinking my glass with hers.

I think she forgot she has been on the run for the past 500 years, and her buddy Trevor died because of me.

"Don't you both look chummy?" Damon said, entering the living room along with Alaric.

" Alaric Saltzman," Alaric said, introducing himself, and I raised my eyebrow.

"Don't you like...hate me?" I asked him, confused. I mean, he is team Elena right. Woah,Did Klaus already possess him or something? I need to get out of here.

"You have some faith in yourself, Katherine," Damon said, snickering.

"Well, except for Elena, everyone said you were good, and you didn't do anything to me or anyone else I care about except for John, who is a dick, in my opinion, and still alive."

 _Wow. I didn't expect it._

"So, what were you talking about?" Damon asked us.

"Elijah is Katherine's flatmate," Rose said to Damon.

"What?" he asked, confused and worried.

"He wants me as a backup plan to lure Klaus out, and he is staying with me to keep me from running away," I said, leaning my back on the couch.

"Move into the boarding house," Damon said "You can't be near the guy. He can't be trusted."

"Do you think I don't know that?" I snapped at him, "I wasn't given a choice, and he compelled my good old house lady that he is my Fiancée and got an invitation."

"You gotta be kidding me. After all the things the guy and his brother put you through all those years ago...he wants to play fiancée with you," he snarled.

"What's going on here?" Stefan said, coming in and saw me. "Katherine? Is there any problem?"

"What is she doing here," Bonnie said coming behind him at the same time two chirpy voice said.

"Hey Kat" from Caroline

"Hey, Katherine," from Jeremy. And I waved back at them, wiggling my fingers.

"When did you guys become close," Bonnie asked confused while others have the same expression.

"It kind of happened," they said slowly at the same time.

"Whatever, I don't have time for this. Elijah has witches on his side, and they are probably here," I said, looking at them. "So Bon Bon here, don't trust if some witch comes trying to help you. Witches won't help anyone unless it benefits them."

"I knew the Luka guy was wired," said Jeremy

"Don't talk like you know anything about us witches. We always help one another," said Bonnie angrily.

" My 500-year experience says otherwise. So get your Judgy witch ass straight and do as I say for once," I said and saw that it was around noon, "I am outta here. I don't know how long I can stay without pissing off the Original Vampire," I said downing up my drink, and got up from the couch to walk out, but paused for a second when I remembered something, "Also, Stefan get my dumb shadow self out of the town before she gets one of us killed by using her pea brain," I patted the shoulders of my not so best friends Caroline and Jeremy and vamped out of there.

I just hope Elijah doesn't give me a bedtime or ground me. Stupid Vampire boy problems


	8. Chapter 8

**_Di_** _ **s**_ ** _claimer_** _: I do not own The Vampire Diaries / The Originals, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books_

 _However, I do own Catherine Matthews/ my very own Katherine Peirce, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

"This is a bad idea," I said, folding my hands and not moving from my place.

"No, it is not Katerina," Elijah said with a sigh having enough of my whining.

"It is Elijah. You have gone bonkers if you think the people won't get suspicious when they see Elena Gilbert accompanying an Old man instead of her boyfriend to a Historical society tea party," I said, still sitting in the car.

He opened my side of the door and removed the seatbelt himself, saying, "It is just a beautiful girl accompanying the new author in town as a gesture of kindness while her boyfriend is out of the town." He then yanked me out of the car, gently, and hooked our arms, dragging me inside the Lockwood Mansion, "And what's it called...ah! FYI, I am not an old man."

"Says the thousand-year-old Vampire," I said with a snort.

"It's not like you are 18 years old either. And I am still good looking than you. I wonder why?" the Original said with a smirk. Before I could tell an early comeback, Jenna interrupted me.

"Elena, I thought you will be going to the lake house with Stefan," Jenna said, making her way to us.

"Lakehouse. Is it your idea?" Elijah asked me, lowly.

"Uh...Stefan had to go see his grandmother in Italy, as she was not feeling well. So we had to cancel the plan," I said to her, thinking of a quick reply.

"Elijah, I didn't know you two will be coming... together," she said, eying our curved arms.

"I asked Miss. Gilbert here to be my date since I don't know many people here, and she gladly agreed as it was not a school day considering it's Good Friday," said Elijah. As we are walking, Rose, Damon, and Carol made their way to us.

I hate interactions. I gave them my best fake smile. The more I talk to them, the more they are getting to me.

"Elena, Elijah, Damon? I am surprised you are here," Carol said, hugging Damon and Me.

"I am too," Damon said, looking at me with narrowed eyes, "Carol, this is Rose. She is a friend of mine... visiting," they both nodded in acknowledgment.

"Oh, Elijah, this Damon Salvatore. He is one of the founding families of Mystic Falls," She said. As they began interacting, I slipped away slowly.

"What are you doing here?" Alaric asked as he saw me drinking tea at some corner.

"Elijah wants to protect his bait," I said, and he nodded sympathetically. "And he knows where Elena is, Jenna, spilled the beans. Ask them to come back or go to some other place."

"What is Damon doing?" Alaric asked as he saw Damon taking Elijah into a room.

"Getting himself killed," Rose said, coming next to us.

"How is walking in the sun?" I asked her.

"Perfect. I can't believe I didn't feel the sunlight for 500 years," Rose said, smiling giddily.

Goody.

Just then, my phone rang. I excused myself and came out of the house.

"Yes, Caroline?" I said

"So, we kinda have Luka in my house. Bonnie took your advice and did some juju on him, and he is knocked out. She and Jeremy are finding out if he is an enemy or not, and if they are related to this, she will find out how they are planning to kill Klaus, and did you know Jeremy is totally crushing on Bonnie. Like..." said Caroline through the phone as I cut her in the middle.

"Back to the point Caroline, and don't you think the warlock will be pissed once he gets up and finds out about this," I asked.

"Bonnie says she knows what she is doing," she said with a sigh.

"Just don't get yourselves killed. I can't come there. I am at a historical society tea party" I said

"How did you get roped into it?" she asked, chuckling.

"It's not funny. Elijah dragged me here" I said

"Just don't kill anyone, alright?" she said and hung up. _Did she just hang up on me?_

 _Young vampires. So arrogant._

As soon as I said the thought left my mind, Elijah came next to me with a speck of blood on his white shirt.

"Whom did you eat?" I asked, covering it up before anyone could see. But then I realized, "Oh my God! Damon," I said and turned to look for him. But Elijah stopped me and said, "He is alright. Now we need to go home."

"I don't believe you," I snapped and freed my arm and searched for Damon. I know Damon will be okay. But I really hated how he is treating me like some dog. It's really getting on my nerves. By the time I entered the study, Damon was still on the floor, taking the pencil out of his neck, and blood was all over him. I went and sat beside him to help.

"Are you stupid enough to take on an Original?" I asked angrily. These guys don't even try to be stealthy. What if someone came and saw all this and shouts at the top of their lungs.

"Hey, I am alright. I heal, remember. I just pissed him off more than I thought to do. The guy got some ego on him," Damon said, holding the handkerchief I gave him.

"Were you worried about me," he said with a smirk on his face.

"No," I said with a scoff.

"Whatever you say, honey," he said, chuckling and getting up.

"Will you be alright, going home? I will call Rick," I said, leaving to find Rick, but he grabbed my arm before I could take a step.

"Thank you," he said, "For still caring about me even when I was a dick to you."

I really didn't know what to say to him. His tone was really genuine, "Welcome?" I said more like a question. I then left before my brain could come up with any more unwanted questions. I found Alaric, and Rose asked them to take Damon home without causing any suspicions.

Now I have to deal with an angry Original. I am pretty sure I pissed the guy off to the point that he wants to commit mass homicide...starting with me. That is why I didn't go home that day. I mean, I did, but just before I could go inside, my conscience warned me otherwise. And so I went and laid down on the rooftop, looking at the stars. Something I used to do in my old life.

* * *

Just like every time I am sitting alone, the questions of my existence in this fictional universe came back to me. What am I doing here? Why am I here? However, I didn't have much time to dwell on it because, after a little over ten minutes, I felt a presence beside me causing me to release a sigh. I don't even need to look to see who it was. The woody cologne already gave me the answer.

"If you are here to kill, just be done with it," I said, still looking at the stars. _What if dying the only way to go back?_

"Now, why would I do that Katerina," he asked, sitting next to me.

 _But whom am I going back for?_

"Maybe because I pissed you off again. And you have had enough of my tantrums," I said.

"Believe it or not, Katerina. I am not here to kill you," he said.

 _I don't have anyone._

"Of course. You are waiting for your brother to take the opportunity," I said.

 _At least I have preppy Caroline here to annoy me, here._

"Do you believe that all the people that died turn into stars?" I asked, randomly. If they did, then canon Katherine would've created 30 percent of them.

 _Are my parents one of those stars?_

"From what I know, the supernatural creatures go to a place called _the other side_ after they die. And the humans, maybe they turned into stars," he said, lying next to me, looking at the sky.

"Then I guess my parents aren't one," I said. Universal gap.

"Why is that?" he asked, getting me out of my trance.

"Huh!" I asked, trying to think of the question.

"Why do you think your family isn't there?" Elijah questioned again.

"I came from a supernatural family," I said, turning away from him, getting into the character, "My father was a Traveler."

"Travelers. I heard about them. They hate witches with a passion. I didn't know you possessed magical abilities," he said, and I hummed.

"But I never got a chance to practice it. I didn't know anything about this world until I met you both brothers. I knew about my family after they died," I said, turning to his side.

Or did she knew before?

Who cares, no one will know.

"Do you know, my mother was a witch as well?" He said turning the conversation into a lighter topic

"So, she is the one who made you," I said, sounding I deduced it.

"Yes, she did." He said, looking at me. "When we came to the Old World, the werewolves and witches were already there. On one full moon night, my younger brother Henrik died because of some werewolves. My mother couldn't save him. So she decided to use her powers to make us more powerful and stronger than the wolves. That is how Vampires are created."

"Your mother is sure powerful to create a new kind of species," I really liked the amount of power she held. But she was an A-Class bitch, and her plans were faulty, more so than Damon's. And that's saying something.

"However, we never practiced magic. Our Father was a Viking, and so he wanted us to hunt and be warriors. However, my younger brother Kol, he loved doing magic. It was his greatest passion," he said.

"Have I met him?" I asked wrinkling my nose

"No, he isn't around us, often. He liked to travel alone, used to run with witches trying to find some connection to his old life," said Elijah.

"He sounds a lot like me," I mumbled to myself, "Do you know..." Before I could complete my sentence, two cold lips touched mine. Elijah's hand rested on my cheeks as his lips nibbled mine. I was in shock that I didn't know what's happening around me. It took me a moment to realize who was kissing me, and I couldn't help be lost in the moment as he showed how to kiss anyone. His hands slowly came down until they reached my waist, and he brought me closer as I kept my one hand on his chest. I don't know how much time passed as we laid down like that kissing under the moon and stars, little later he pulled away from me slowly giving one last peck to them. And just like that, I came out of the trance.

"I.. I should go and sleep," I stammered, getting up and sprinted to my room. I am such a dumb idiot. I should be angry at him, not learn seduction from the thousand-year-old Original.

Shit!

* * *

Elijah didn't know what to do when he saw her run away from him. He wanted to go after her, but he decided to give her some time. The noble brother of Miaelsons siblings didn't want to scare her away, just yet. He didn't know why he kissed her either. Seeing her under the moonlight only made her look more beautiful and enticing. He couldn't control his feelings that he kept buried in for a long time now. If anyone asked him how he felt about Katerina a few weeks ago, his answer would be something along the lines like she deserves to pay for the betrayal or maybe something even more dramatic. But if you ask him now, he can't say anything for sure.

His interactions with her made him change his opinion about her. He always thought he is good at judging people, but he was wrong. He can't figure her out. He didn't expect her to be hostile to him, frightened, yes, but not hate. Now that he thinks about it, he couldn't help but agree with her. Would he have saved her even after Niklaus said not to? Also, if he did, would she be alive for more than a few years? Knowing Niklaus, he would have killed her just to get back at him at some point. She would've faced the same fate as that of Celeste. For a second, he agreed with her. She ran away without telling him and missed her horrible fate.

When he saw her for the first time after 500 years, so many emotions passed through him the satisfaction that she was finally found, betrayal for running away and causing a rift between Niklaus and him, curiosity to get to know the 500-year-old Vampire. He knows Vampirism changes people. He and his siblings are perfect examples of that. At least they had each other, but the 18-year-old girl from the 15th century went through it alone. Niklaus has killed her entire family just after a few days later she turned into a Vampire. He wasn't sure if she could handle it.

But again, to his surprise, a few years later, he heard the stories about the legendary Katherine Pierce. He wasn't sure if he was happy that she became brave enough to fight her own battles or sad that she became ruthless as his brothers Kol and Niklaus, and lost hope on the love, she used to believe so much when she was human. After hearing about her for three centuries, he didn't think she perished in a fire in the 1860s. And he hoped that it is true.

But seeing it for himself, he is glad that she didn't completely lose herself. She still believes in love, her eyes, and tears said it. He heard her history with the Salvatore brothers and saw how they still care for each other. Even if they don't express it, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out. Though the Salvatore's say they want to protect Elena, they would never want Katerina in danger. They would do anything to keep her safe. It was confirmed to him today when he talked to Damon Salvatore at the tea party. One of the reasons he wanted to rip the young Vampire's heart out. But he can't say he didn't feel anything when Katerina was worried about the other Vampire.

Maybe that was the reason he came to stay at her house instead of Martin's or some other hotel. The Original wanted to mend things with her and get to know the new her. He desires her to be the same girl he used to talk to in the 1400s. She was someone that connects him to his human days, or at least her face did. Now that his siblings are at the bottom of the ocean, he didn't want to lose the last thing that keeps him human.

He will bring back the girl who talked to him with a smiling face about anything and everything and used to listen to him when he speaks with so much concentration. Maybe that's the reason he kissed her today. She has reminded him of the days he used to care for her. He has taken the first step to accomplishing what he wants. He is not going to lose her. He was the first one to notice and understand her, and he may as well be the last.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Di_** _ **s**_ ** _claimer_** _: I do not own The Vampire Diaries / The Originals, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books_

 _However, I do own Catherine Matthews/ my very own Katherine Peirce, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

"I didn't expect this from you, Katherine," I heard Stefan's voice through the phone. "You should at least complete what you have started."

What? Is he talking about me kissing Elijah?

No, He wouldn't have known that. It happened like 10 minutes ago, and I am already out of the house.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, slightly nervous.

"You playing Elena's role, of course. When you began that, you should complete the act. Jenna called a few minutes ago to ask when will Elena arrives home. Apparently, she is running around Mystic falls attending tea parties with charming men, while I went to see my non-existent sick grandmother in Italy. Ring any bells?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. I had to come up with some possible explanations, thanks to an Original Vampire. So, what now? What do you want me to do?" I asked

"You don't need to do anything. I already said that I am having a sleepover at Caroline's," grumbled Elena from another end of the phone. Caroline?! Caroline...

"Oh my God, Elena. You are amazing and stupidly brilliant. I would've kissed you if you were in front of me for giving me such a great idea," I said thanking the girl for saying something good for the first time since my transmigration.

"What?" the doppelganger asked in a confused tone.

"Never mind doppelganger. Keep using your brain like that in the future, as well. Now I gotta go. Bye Stefan, see you when you will be back," I said, hanging up but not before hearing Elena's warning to go to her house tomorrow morning to visit Jenna.

"Oh, Elena! Caroline didn't inform me that you will be coming tonight," said Sheriff when she saw me at her doorstep at

ten in the night.

"Kat...I mean, Elena. What a surprise. You didn't tell me you will be coming," said Caroline walking into my view. Most probably, after hearing our discussion.

"Hey, Caroline. I came to have a sleepover. Hope you don't mind," I said, stepping in their house.

 _Good thing, I already have an invitation._

"Mom, we will be in my room," Caroline said, dragging me to hers. God! Is this girl any day not excited.

"Spill," she said, pushing me on the bed and keeping a hand on her waist.

"What? There is nothing to spill," I said shrugging.

"Hey, I thought you said you talked things with your mom, and everything was okay? But, why does she look like she doesn't know anything that's going in the town?" I questioned, instead.

"Well, she was okay with me being a vampire, but I don't think she will ever trust you guys. So, I had to compel her to forget everything," she said sadly with a sigh.

"Oh...' I said, "How are things going with your jock boyfriend?"

"Well, Matt...wait! I know what you are doing," Caroline said, stopping herself in mid-sentence.

"What am I doing?" I asked innocently.

"You are trying to divert my attention," declared Caroline.

"No...I am not," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Don't give me that. You are living in the house with your hot sexy ex-boyfriend, and you suddenly show up to my house at 10'o clock in the night to have a sleepover," said Caroline, oh, so intelligently. "I am sensing some r-rated steamy scenes and angry vamp sex."

"Shut up and take your mind off that hormonal teenage gutter," I grumbled, lying on her bed, stuffing myself under her pillow.

"Fine," she said, sulking and fell onto her bed.

"Then tell me why you are here?" she asked.

"Because ...Because I wanted to. And tomorrow I should go to Elena's house to show my face to Jenna so that she won't die from worrying," I said.

"So, we are having a slumber party. Come on then... get up, I will get my makeup kit out," she said excited, searching through her drawers.

 _This was a bad idea._

 _But it's the last resort._

* * *

It's a good thing vampires don't get dark circles; otherwise, Jenna would be worried sick if she saw me the next day. Caroline is like a human jukebox worst than Luis guy in Ant-man. She knows everything going on in other people's lives. We both slept around 4 am. I then got up by 8 because of the 15th missed call from Elijah that I obviously ignored. I made myself look tidy and went to Gilbert's house.

"What are you doing?" I asked her when I entered the kitchen. She had her hair tied up, and she was looking at a burnt toast.

"You are here, finally. You have been so busy recently that I am seeing you outside more than in-home," the guardian of two teenagers said, eating the burnt toast with distaste.

"Don't eat that. It's as black as charcoal," I said, taking it from her hand and kept a new one in the toaster. I didn't have an answer for her. So I said, "Since I am in the wrong, how about I make it up to you?"

"No take-backs." She said little excited after a second thought.

"So what do you want me to do," I asked, placing the newly made toast on her plate and a Nutella on the side.

"First, go and get ready." She said, and I followed even though I sensed a bad omen in the back of my brain, I shook it off. I went upstairs and opened a room, but it was not Elena's. It's Jeremy's.

"Sorry, I thought it was your sisters," I said about to close the door.

"Wait! Katherine. Want to play a video game?" He asked, grabbing another controller. It was a tempting idea. I didn't get to play ever since I came to this fictional world.

"I would love to, but since I am playing Elena, I need to help Jenna with something. How about this evening?" I asked, and he nodded with a boyish smile.

"Elena. Are you done? We are gonna be late," Jenna shouted from downstairs.

"For what? Today is Saturday," I asked as I got down wearing an Elena styled dress with a black jacket to go with.

"I am giving Elijah a tour of Mystic falls old property lines," said Jenna grabbing her files and walking out of the front door. "And you are tagging along," with that I stopped in my tracks.

"What?" I asked.

"You know the charming date of yours from yesterday's tea party," she said, opening her car door and placing the files and charts inside. _Oh, my God! I don't want to face the original now._

"Jenna...I just remembered I have somewhere to go. How about I pay you back twice while you go today on your own?" I said turning back, but she grabbed my hand

"Uh..uh... no take-backs, remember? You are not going anywhere, even if it's the end of the world," She said, pushing me into the passenger seat as she followed to the other side and started the engine.

 _God! My life officially sucks_

"Why are you so stiff. It's not like you don't know Elijah. By the way, you both looked good together. Don't tell Stefan I said that," she said, and I chuckled nervously.

"We are here," Jenna said after a while, parking the car near the woods. She got out of the car and reached for the files.

"Come on. Get down," Jenna said to me when she saw me still in the car.

Deep breaths. In and out.

It's okay.

You got this girl. You are Katherine fricking Pierce.

"Where is he?" Jenna murmured, looking around.

"Maybe he had something to do, Aunt Jenna. Let's just go home," I said, facing her.

"Ah! Elijah, you are here," said Jenna looking at my behind. Great! He is here.

"Jenna. Hi, you look beautiful, and I see you brought Elena with you," he said from my back, and I slowly turned around.

"Hello," I said. Talk about awkward.

"It's always a pleasure to see you, Elena," he said, kissing my hand and I could feel him smirking. I wish I could say the same, I thought.

"That's sweet," I said removing my hand from his

"Let's start the tour," Jenna said, oblivious to the situation.

"Of course," said Elijah with a slight smirk on his face. "I have a feeling that I will very much enjoy this trip."

* * *

"The old Fell property starts just beyond that fence," Jenna said after 2 long, painstaking hours of the tour.

" Ah, the Fells. One of the _Founding Families,_ " Elijah said in a mocking tone.

"Why do you say it like that?" asked Jenna.

"My research showed me that this area was actually settled almost two full centuries earlier. It was a migration of townsfolk from the northeast, um, it was Salem, to be precise."

"Massachusetts? As in the witch trials?" asked Jenna curiously.

"Which means the ever-lauded founding families...didn't actually found anything," I said, putting an end to Elijah's vague answers and questions.

"I bet it was the men who made a big deal about being founders back in 1860. Men are very territorial," said Jenna, smirking standing in front of us.

"Yes, they are," Elijah said, looking behind Jenna to see Alaric coming towards us.

"Elijah, this is my friend, Alaric Saltzman," said Jenna when she saw Ric.

"Friend?" I questioned seeing an uncomfortable Ric, but Jenna stomped on my foot, which resulted in me shutting up. "Yes, friend and teacher," I said with an awkward smile.

"Yeah, I got your message about walking Elijah here through the old property lines. I thought I would tag along. You know being a history buff and all. Where to next?" asked Alaric.

"I'm pretty curious about the freed slave property owners. Some say, you know, the descendants of the slaves are the true keepers of American history," said Elijah.

"Well, I only brought the surveys. I got that list in the car. Just give me a sec," Jenna said, walking back to the car, leaving us alone.

" Alaric Saltzman. So you're one of those people on Elena's list of loved ones to protect."

"So is Jenna," said Alaric.

"You don't have to be jealous. I don't really pursue younger women," said Elijah looking at me. I started to walk away from the awkward conversation when Elijah completed his sentence saying, "It's a joke, Ric, lighten up."

"Right," muttered Alaric looking nowhere amused.

"You didn't answer any of my calls," said Elijah walking next to me

"Yeah, I assumed that when I saw the 25 missed calls notification on my phone," I said, waving my phone in front of me. "Sorry, I was busy having a sleepover at Caroline's."

"And you couldn't lift the call and inform me about it?" He asked like I am stupid.

"I didn't think it was necessary," I said.

"Fine," he said with a sigh, "I want to talk about last night..."

"I don't want to," I said

Before I could say something that may have resulted in my ultimate demise, Jenna came towards us along with Alaric.

"I got the list; let's go, shall we?" asked Jenna waving the files in her hand.

"Let me," Elijah said, taking the files from Jenna's hand.

"Aren't you charming?" said Jenna with a smile while Alaric made the most disgusting face, and I gave an awkward smile.

After a long lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, we decided to head to the grill for lunch. Alaric and I went in his car while Jenna and Elijah came in their own vehicles, which are parked, _god-knows-where_. We started a bit early than Jenna as Alaric's car was near, and met up with Damon and Rose.

"Look, who we have here. Ric, I thought you went to check on Jenna," said Damon when he saw us entering the grill.

"Mhmm. Katherine was already there. Jenna asked her to tag along, thinking she was Elena," repeated Alaric, the same statement I made on our ride back to the grill.

"You have been very busy," said Rose as I took a seat in front of them, and Ric joined me.

"Mhmm. I have to play my role until Elena returns home," I said, "Did Stefan inform you about when they will be back?"

"Tomorrow mostly," said Damon, offhandedly, "Other than your lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah?"

"No, it was boring. Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming," Alaric said, bitterly.

"You sounded jealous. Sound a bit jealous?" Said Damon looking at Rose and me.

"He does," said Rose

"Are you like friends now?" Alaric asked the question, directed to Rose and Damon.

"Mhmm. Special friends," said Damon kissing Rose.

"This is weird," said Alaric, and I shook my head. _Typical Damon_

"I just need the right opportunity," murmured Damon.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Damon?" I said to him.

"Of course not," said Damon and looked behind us, saying, "Ah, there's Jenna with her new boyfriend. Hi."

"Hey, guys." Said Jenna walking up to our table along with Elijah. "Rose, right? From the historical society meeting. Friend of Damon's"

"Yes, and you are Elena's Aunt," said Rose smiling at Jenna.

"So I hear you two had quite a meeting of historical minds today," said Damon.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," said Jenna with a smile towards Elijah.

"Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I've got papers to grade," Alaric said, putting down some money on the table.

" No, you know what? We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party. I would love to get to know you more, Jenna," said Rose.

Why is she doing this? I mean, Damon initiated this stupid dinner party, to dagger Elijah. But he doesn't know about the dagger now. What is he doing, then?

"My girl. Full of good ideas. I'll be happy to host. Say tonight. Maybe?" Said Damon enthusiastic.

"It's good for me. Jenna?" asked Rose.

"I don't know if tonight works...," started Alaric but was cut off by Jenna saying, "Yeah, I'm free."

" It'd be a pleasure," said Elijah.

" Great," said Damon.

"Well, have a great night. I promised Jeremy I would play video games with him," I said, getting up from the table.

"Since when did you start playing video games?" asked Jenna

"Since today. We are going to have sibling time." I said, but no one bought it and started looking at me suspiciously.

"Okay, so Jeremy has a huge crush on Bonnie, and I decided to help him, giving some pieces of advice," I said, throwing Jeremy under the bus. Well, it's not entirely a lie.

"Oh! Little Jeremy is finally growing up," said Jenna with a low whistle.

"I will be going then," I said.

"But we didn't have our lunch yet, Miss Gilbert," said Elijah stopping me in tracks.

Ugh! Now what?


	10. Chapter 10

**_Di_** _ **s**_ ** _claimer_** _: I do not own The Vampire Diaries / The Originals, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books_

 _However, I do own Catherine Matthews/ my very own Katherine Peirce, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

Maybe my day wasn't that bad after all because just before I got stuck with the awkward lunch with Elijah and Jenna, answering even more uncomfortable questions, my phone started ringing. I cut it off quickly saying it was a message notification.

"It's from Caroline. She wants to talk with me in her house over lunch, and she said it is urgent," I wing the lie like every time.

"Oh, I hope everything is alright with her," said Jenna.

"Yeah. Hopefully," I said, fiddling with my phone. "Sorry, I need to cut the meeting short, _._ I will see you around sometime," and before Elijah could say anything, Damon cut him off.

"I will drop you on the way," said Damon, to which I nodded my head gratefully.

"I will see you at home, Jenna," I said, kissing her cheek and started going along with Damon and Rose. I really hoped Elena kissed Jenna's cheek often; otherwise, I am gonna be in trouble.

* * *

As the Olive skinned girl bounded out of the bar, Jenna smiled, touching her cheek where she has been kissed at.

"She seems happy today," murmured the women, which was correctly heard by the Vampire beside her.

"Isn't she always?" asked the Original Vampire nonchalantly.

"Well, she was the most beautiful and sweetest girl. She was full of life, but everything changed when my sister and brother-in-law died in the car crash. Then she came back to normal after she started dating Damon's brother Stefan," said Jenna with a sigh as she took a seat at the now empty table, and Elijah sat opposite to her. "But she seems little secretive sometimes, and in the past few weeks she has been troubled and worried about something, and I don't even remember when was the last time we talked properly. But today she seems in a good mood. She made me a toast and offered to make it up to me by spending the day with me without asking any questions."

"Really?" Elijah asked curiously after hearing the newfound information.

"Mhmm. And now I found out that the weakness of my niece is a puppy dog face, " said Jenna with a smirk on her face.

" Enough about me, tell me, Elijah, do you have a girlfriend?" asked Jenna.

"I am still in the process of pursuing a stubborn woman," said Elijah.

"You are handsome...polite and an excellent conversationalist. Who would not like you?" said the college graduate surprised.

" My ex-girlfriend," said the Vampire in a flat tone, and the human kept quite.

"Tha... that's gonna be hard," said the human in understanding to which the Vampire nodded in agreement. "But don't worry you are better than Damon," she said trying to cheer the guy in front of her

"I take it you don't like him," said Elijah, amused.

"He is a douche, and I will be nice to him when he learns to keep his paws off my niece," said the human with a hiss still not forgetting about the incident she saw on her front porch.

"At least someone agrees with me," said the original under his breath.

"Sorry, did you say something," asked Jenna.

"Nothing Jenna. Shall we order?" He asked, changing the topic.

* * *

Damon got his car, and I sat in the back seat as I will be getting off in the middle.

"You are welcome," said Damon sarcastically.

"Thank you, Damon. For being a knight in shining armor," I grumbled equally sarcastic.

I then redialed the number I got a call from. It was the Private Investigator I appointed to find canon Katherine's daughter. I selected two different consultants for two different people as I didn't want any unwanted suspicions. I was expecting a call from the investigator on Hayley's case; instead, I got a call from Nadia's.

"Hello, Katherine speaking," I said.

"Miss. Petrova, I am Alexander Kirk, from the detective agency." The man on the other end said. And yes, I told him my name was Katherine Petrova because in case Nadia Petrova found him snooping and compels him about the Mastermind behind this, she may at least hear him out and come out of hiding to see her dear mother just by hearing the name, Petrova.

"Alexander, tell me you found something useful," I asked, getting straight to the point.

"We found a lead of Miss. Nadia Petrova. I believe she is here in Spain," He spoke.

"We illegally ran a facial recognition of her with the description you gave us. It's just a matter of time before we find her whereabouts. We would've already completed the job, but the woman is fast. She just disappears suddenly. Is your daughter a spy or something because once we were so close to catching her. We got the credit bill details she used from one of the shopping centers here, but when we got the name and address of the card owner, we got to know they don't know anything about her and they don't even remember about the credit card."

"Didn't I tell you to keep your mind off things that appear weird and illogical?" I said, remembering how I compelled him.

"Yes, but you also said not to conceal any sort of information," he said dumbly. Sometimes compulsion sucks if we don't know what to compel exactly.

"Fine. Just let me know if there is anything new," I said with a sigh and cut the call. And rubbed my temples with my fingers.

"Everything alright?" asked Damon looking through the mirror from the front.

"Yeah. Single mother problems," I said.

"You are finding your daughter?" asked Rose.

"Mmhmm," I said with a sigh, "I thought, I now have a better chance of finding her with the improvement in technology and all. Guess I am not that lucky."

" Don't worry. Something is telling me you will find your daughter very soon," said Rose smiling, which I returned.

"Let's hope she is not a heartbreaker like Kitty Kat here," said Damon in a playful tone to which he earned a punch on his arm from me.

"Ouch women. That hurt" he whined

"You were mean," I answered with a flat tone rolling my eyes.

"So, where do you want to go? I am sure you don't want to go to blondie's house." Said, Damon

"Yeah. Caroline can be talkative," said Rose agreeing with Damon.

"Very," I said, agreeing.

"Want to crash at my place?" asked Damon.

"Yeah, but I should go to Gilbert's house after an hour or two," I told them.

"You were really going to play video games with little Gilbert?" asked Damon, shocked.

"Yeah," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Fine. Then to Salvatore's house, it is," said Damon turning the direction of the car.

* * *

"So I heard the Private Investigator saying he ran a facial recognition of Nadia" Rose started saying, "So did you two already know each other or what?"

"We don't know each other per se, but we know how we look like." I said, "Nadia has been looking for me ever since she knew I was her birth mother, and she even turned into a Vampire to find me. I thought she was living a normal human life, but then one day, I heard a word about this matter, so I started searching for her. In that process, I got a hold of her painting, which I gave to the investigator," I lied.

I mean, I was the one who drew her, with the little talent I had and never had I thought I would sketch a cannon fodder artist from a TV show. I don't even know if she would look the same or not. Sure everyone has the same faces as their respected actors, but who is to say she is not any different.

"Ladies, your lunch is here," Damon said, pouring the blood from blood bags into a glass and handing it over to Rose and me. I was absolutely disgusted about the blood concept in the show, but now when I am drinking it here, it felt like heaven.

"Now, don't think I forgot about the dinner thing you planned with Elijah," I said, looking at Damon. "Tell me, what are you planning exactly?"

"Why are you assuming that I planned something?" Damon said, cockily raising his eyebrows.

"Please tell me you are not doing anything reckless," I said instead sternly.

"I am not doing anything reckless," he said flatly, causing me to sigh. I looked at Rose, and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"He is an original, Damon. He absolutely doesn't like you, so don't give him any more reason to finish you. When I say finish you, you will be dead and not like Vampire dead, I mean dead, dead." I said.

"Are you worried about me, Katherine?" he said, smirking a bit.

"I am serious, Damon. So tell me why this Dinner party?" I asked

"It's just a fact-finding mission, nothing harmless," Damon said with the most innocent expression he could muster. I looked at for one more minute pointedly but then shrugged it off.

John is not here. They wouldn't know anything about the dagger, and even if they did, Rose is scared of Elijah, she wouldn't have agreed with Damon's plan if it leads to their death. No matter how annoying and charming Elijah looked, he still needs to be alive. There is a higher chance of surviving Klaus with Elijah by their side.

After spending an hour at the Boarding house and talking with them, I got up to leave.

* * *

Damon Salvatore released a long breath he didn't know he was holding when he heard his ex-girlfriend leave the premises and is far away from his hearing range.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Rose asked, standing beside him.

"What would you want me to say? You heard her. She is going to think we are doing something stupid or reckless," said the Older Salvatore.

"Well, that's because we are doing something that is both stupid and reckless. Are you sure you want to believe John Gilbert? From what I was heard, he tried to kill you and your brother once," said Rose hating the plan. "What if he is trying to do that again? Did you see how afraid he was of Katherine? He doesn't even want her to know he was here."

"John pissed Katherine off. He knows, once Katherine gets a word that he is snooping behind her back, it's his end. But he is desperate to help his daughter. Also, according to Johnathan Gilbert's diary, which Elena peeked through and Stefan heard from, the dagger does work. It just needs to stay put in one place and should be used by humans. So I should convince Alaric and conceal the information from both the doppelgangers and everything goes perfectly well." said Damon in an 'I-know-what-I-am-doing' tone.

"And you don't think both of them will be pissed at you brothers, for hiding this information?" asked Rose.

"We can deal with that later," said Damon nonchalantly.

"I still don't understand why I am agreeing with you to go on this suicide mission?" grumbled Rose.

"Because you are tired of running and you know it's the right thing to do. From what we heard, Elijah and Klaus are brothers. I don't personally think Elijah can kill his brother. Trust me, I have said the same dialogue for a century and a half now," said Damon "Dealing with two originals at a time is troublesome. We will leave Klaus to Bonnie. The witch said she will convince the Martin's to work with us once Elijah is out of the picture. Hopefully, they will help us for the sake of their daughter."

Damon Salvatore is determined to execute the plan of his flawlessly, and he is not taking any chances of screwing it up.

* * *

I waited outside the Gilbert house and rang the bell. I heard the sounds of footsteps and waited for the door to Open.

"Katherine, you came," said the Gilbert boy.

"Don't shout," I said, entering the house, " I did promise to come, remember?"

"Yes, you did. Now come on, I have already set up the game. You play Road Rash, right?" He asked walking up the stairs

"I used to play before," I said. Because I played it when I was young, but as I grew up, I started playing call of duty and Fortnite. Damn! 2010. "But don't worry, I can beat you with my quick reflexes."

"Really? Something tells me, I am going to be in leading," he said, cockily opening his bedroom door.

"We will see," I said.

And then we started playing...


	11. Chapter 11

**_Di_** _ **s**_ ** _claimer_** _: I do not own The Vampire Diaries / The Originals, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books_

 _However, I do own Catherine Matthews/ my very own Katherine Peirce, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

"Hey, that was cheating?" exclaimed Jeremy for the nth time.

"No, Jeremy. You are just a sour loser," I said, ruffling his hair.

"I am not a loser," Jeremy said, swatting my hand, which caused me to pout. "I should've said no to use your vampire reflexes."

Just then, we heard the doorbell ring.

"I thought you said Jenna went for a dinner party at Damon's," asked Jeremy, confused.

"I did. That would be Bonnie and Caroline," I said, hearing them talk outside the door, thanks to my Vampire hearing.

"Oh," he said, getting up to answered the door while I just stayed put. Now I should deal with a chatty vampire and a judgy witch.

"Hey guys," I heard Jeremy greet the girls.

"Who is the girl in your room? I am sure I heard someone," said Caroline.

"That would be me," I said, flashing towards the stairs and waved at them, and only Caroline returned one as expected.

"Why is she here?" asked Bonnie eyeing me up and down.

"We were playing road rash," answered Jeremy, not trying to anger his crush. "I invited her," and she nodded.

"There is so much sexual tension here," Caroline said out loud, looking at Jeremy and Bonnie.

"Totally," I said, agreeing with her, and the said teenagers looked away from each other, and Jeremy started coughing to get rid of the awkwardness.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Jeremy asked, "Not that you should not come here or anything. It's just that you won't normally come if Elena is not here.." Jeremy started saying, but I cut him off before he could make himself look like a fool in front of Bonnie. I interrupted, saying, "Jeremy, you are prattling," and he shut his mouth.

"I will get us drinks," he said, walking into the kitchen.

"He is going to ask you out real soon," I said to Bonnie, and Caroline nodded her head in agreement.

"What?" Bonnie stuttered.

"Did I stutter?" I asked, deadpan.

"You are delusional," she scoffed, denying almost immediately.

"Really? How about a bet then. If he asks you to be his girlfriend, you will owe me one," I said, and before she could reply to me, my phone rang. I excused myself, saying, "one minute."

"Isobel," I said, answering the call. "Anything new?"

"Katherine, John is in Mystic falls," she said in a severe tone.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I asked angrily.

"He is planning on taking out Elijah with the help of Salvatore brothers. He gave them the dagger," She said hurriedly, "and according to what he said, they plan to kill the original, tonight."

"You gotta be kidding me," I grumbled, thinking what to do now. "Thanks for the info, I will call you later."

I turned around to see Bonnie, Caroline, and Jeremy looking at me worriedly.

"They are going to kill him?" asked Caroline

"Kill who?" asked Jeremy and Bonnie.

"I have to go before someone gets killed," I said, "Don't leave the house. Actually, leave the house. If Elijah gets out alive, he is going to kill every one of us. Go someplace safe, where he is not invited," I said, looking at Caroline, and everyone nodded.

Why didn't Damon tell me anything about this? In the original storyline, he did mention about the matter even when he knew Katherine was a bitch. John also wanted to get rid of Damon by asking him to use it. What if he did that again? They don't know the rules, and if by chance Elijah gets out tonight, what if he comes straight for my head thinking I betrayed him before he goes for Elena.

Urgh!... John sucks. Damon sucks. Elijah sucks. This whole tv show sucks.

I made my way to the Salvatore Boarding house. I heard Jenna working in the kitchen. I didn't make any sound to disturb her. I then listened to some voices from the study room.

"What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how do you intend on killing Klaus?" I heard John's voice

"Gentlemen, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena. I allow Elena to remain in her house, living her life with her friends as she does as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take her away from you, and you'll never see her again." I heard Elijah say in a serious tone, and I quickly made my way to the study. Before I knew I opened the door of study with a thud sound, and everyone turned to look at me only to see my anxious expression. Seeing it as the right moment, Alaric plunged a dagger into Elijah, who was facing me, while I cried a "No" in protest as he screamed due to the dagger effect. Elijah turned grey and fell on the floor with a dagger in his chest.

"What the hell did you do?" I bellowed at everyone in the room.

"I will explain," said Damon. "Just let me handle the body before Jenna gets here," he said as calmly as possible, making me sit on the sofa while he took Elijah's body and left for the basement without removing the dagger.

And I just sat there shocked trying to comprehend the recent turn of events. What should I do now? With Elijah in the basement, there is zero hope of convincing Martin's about the plan to desiccate Klaus. And they didn't even remove the dagger, something must have changed.

Bonnie is a novice witch who gets a nose bleed if she performs a locator spell, let alone desiccate Klaus. Even if I tell her about the hundred dead witch power, the incantation to siphon the magic is in Martin's possession. And the Martins won't give it unless I take it by force, which means killing them. And if I do kill them, then there is a high chance of losing my allies. I looked around the room to find John standing nervously at a corner. _My whole plan went to shit because of him._

I caught John's throat in anger and pushed his head against the wall "What the hell were you trying to do by coming here?"

"Katherine," he said, choking on his breath.

"Katerina, leave him," Rose said, coming behind, but I was not in the mood for this. My anger now has no bounds credits to my vampire nature. It's intensified, and all I wanted to do now is kill John by ripping his head off.

"Oh God," I heard Damon's voice from behind me "Hey, kitty Kat, you are going to kill him," and just like that, I was pulled off as Damon dragged me by my waist away from John and he fell on the floor and started coughing his guts out.

"What's going on here?" asked a very confused and worried Jenna when she saw Damon holding me by the waist, John on the floor and a worried Rose and Alaric on either side of me.

"Jenna, it's nothing," Alaric stuttered, trying to cover up.

"It doesn't look like nothing," snapped Jenna.

"I just got to know that John is my biological father. No biggie," I said, calming down a bit. Since John didn't come to Mystic falls after he discharged as per the storyline, Jenna doesn't know about this matter until now. So I decided to say it at the moment.

"What?" she asked, shocked at the declaration.

"I need some fresh air," I gave John one last glare and left the place.

I reached Mrs. Flowers's house and started pacing in my bedroom, trying to figure out what to do next. Klaus is going to kidnap me, and he is going to torture me. Sure, he may not kill me for his own sadistic pleasure. But it can also go wrong if he gets pissed off somehow and just rips my heart out. Who is to say that after I die in this fictional world, I can go back to my first world and continue my life? _What if dying here means killing for real?_

"Katherine," I heard Damon's voice behind me.

"You? How could you do something so reckless? Elijah was the only hope in getting rid of Klaus, and what did you do?" I growled and threw the first thing I could find, which would be my hairbrush on the dressing table.

"You're understandably upset right now, and I get why," he said dodging the brush quickly and coming a bit forward "But I also want you to know why I did it"

"I know why you did it. That's because you are suicidal, and you have zero sense of rationality," I said, throwing my straightener at the vampire, which he dodged again.

"On the contrary, I made a perfect plan with which I took out an Original Vampire," He said, now standing right in front of me and stared at me with those blue eyes.

"Elijah is.." I didn't get to complete my sentence as he suddenly took my face in his hands, and his lips brushed mine. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. I tried to pull away before I lose myself, but I can't seem to...In that minty moment, my senses have been seduced, and I could no longer think straight as I stood still.

"Stop talking about him," he whispered against my lips as his forehead touched with mine, and then he kissed me again with the same passion, and this time, I responded. His hand grabbed my waist, pulling me closer to him as the other went under my top caressing the skin. Before the moment could get any more heated, I pulled out and distanced myself.

"I am sorry," Damon said, disappointed when he noticed me taking a step back. "I know... wrong time, my bad."

"It's not entirely your fault. I got carried away too. Even after knowing you and Rose are a thing," I said, shifting on my feet and trying to calm myself.

"Rose and I.." he started to say, but I cut him off, trying not to make the conversation more awkward.

"Why didn't you tell me anything when I questioned you this afternoon?" I asked

"Because you will think, I am suicidal," he said with a sigh.

"Well, at least, I am correct," I said, "Did you know, if a Vampire uses the dagger, it can cause his death."

"Well, John did hide that matter, but Stefan informed me about that when he saw Johnathan Gilbert's journal, and he also said the dagger must not be removed."

"And Stefan agreed with this?" I said with a scoff.

"Alaric and Rose too," Damon added like he did something great.

"You are all trying to get yourselves killed for one pathetic human who doesn't value her life," I said, throwing my hands in the air.

"It's not just because of Elena. It for you as well," shouted Damon exasperated, and I was utterly shocked, but he continues after a pause saying, "It's for everyone. If you say Klaus and Elijah are brothers and Originals, it means both of them are a threat to us. Elijah won't be able to kill Klaus, and dealing with one Original at different times is better than dealing with both of them."

"And how do you plan on killing Klaus. Because I heard we only have one dagger which you used on your assumed threat. What of the real one?" I asked

"I will talk to the witch and try to set up a meeting with Martin's," said Damon nonchalantly.

"You want to make a deal with them using this temper of yours?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course not. Stefan will take care of that. They are coming tonight," he said offhandedly.

"And what if they don't agree to work with us?" I questioned.

"Don't be a pessimist?" he said, "Look, just believe me on this. I won't let you down."

"Fine. Do as you wish," I said, sitting on the bed, shrugging my shoulders. "But I am going to prepare a plan B and maybe a plan c of my own. However, I am not going to tell you anything about it just like you did today."

"Come find me if yours fails. Until then, bye," I said, covering myself with a blanket.

"Come on, Kitty kat. Don't be like that," he said with a sigh, but getting no response from me, he left after a few minutes.

"I am surrounded by idiots," I murmured to myself, getting up from the bed. Later that night, Mrs. Flowers came home confused, saying there is something wrong about my fiancee, and I had to compel her to forget about that matter. I also informed Isobel that Elijah has been daggered, and she said another bad news to me that words are flying around about a human doppelganger being alive, and there is a high chance that Klaus already knew about the matter.

 _Great. Just fucking great._

Stupid Vampires, Stupid show.

As I was racking my brains for some more ideas, I heard the doorbell ring, which I paid no mind to.

"Yes, may I help you?" I heard Mrs. Flowers ask sweetly

"Is Kathy here? Katherine, I mean," I heard a male voice. I went outside to check who it was.

"Mason?" I said, absolutely shocked.

"Kathy," he said, enthusiastically entering the house and hugging me.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Di_** _ **s**_ ** _claimer_** _: I do not own The Vampire Diaries / The Originals, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books_

 _However, I do own Catherine Matthews/ my very own Katherine Peirce, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

"What do you mean Mason is here?" Caroline asked through the phone.

"The literal meaning Caroline. Mason Lockwood is in Mystic Falls," I said with a sigh, "He just left for the Lockwood Mansion."

"Why is he here?" She questioned again.

"It seems baby Lockwood found out the truth about his family's curse. He came across a diary and video of werewolves transformation, which Mason left in the old Lockwood cellar," I explained to her the same thing Mason told me.

"Oh," she said.

"Really, Oh?" I said, irritated by the response.

"Sorry, Kat. It's just today was crazy. I got a huge aneurysm, Dr. Martin stole Bonnie's powers, and now you are telling me Elijah is daggered and Mason Lockwood is back in town," She reasoned.

"Bonnie lost her powers?" I asked. _Shit! How did I forget about this?_ "Are you all okay?"

 _Wait! Since when did I care about these pesky teenagers?_

"Yeah. We went to my house as you told, and then suddenly, Dr. Martin barged in; he stuck Jeremy to the wall and gave me a huge migraine and took away Bonnie's powers for entering Luka's mind illegally," said Caroline.

"Now, how do you think he will react when he gets to know Elijah's daggered?" I said out loud.

"I don't even want to think about it. Our luck is like a bald guy who just won a comb," she said, and I chuckled at that.

"Okay. Enough of jokes. I want you to do something?" I said to her, seriously getting into Katherine mode.

"What is it?" She asked

"I want you to follow Mason. I don't think he came here alone after his nearly experienced death," I said through the phone."

"Why can't you just ask him?" She said from the other end

"Because I don't think he trusts me anymore. I don't even know if he came here for Tyler's sake," I said

"You are paranoid," she stated with a sigh.

"I a not paranoid; I am just exceedingly knowledgeable about all the things that can go catastrophically wrong in life," I explained to the young Vampire.

"That's what they call as paranoia," the blonde said in a deadpanned toe.

"No, it's not," I explained calmly.

"Whatever. I will be on it as soon as school ends," the blonde Vampire said through the phone.

"You want to go to school?" I asked. I mean, after all the shit that's going around them.

"Matt is the only normal thing in my life now, and he will be in school. He is already getting suspicious of my stories. In no time, he will get sick of it and will break up with me," She said.

"So, you want to fess up about your immortality?" I questioned. By the looks of it, she is going to tell the jock everything real soon. "Tell him the truth and - Revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a frickin' bloodsucking Vampire."

"I don't know. I mean, even if I did, Matt is going to be okay with it, right? He loves me. So, he will accept me, right?" she said nervously. Well, it didn't end like that in the show.

"You do know I had to compel Stefan, right," I retorted, "So, I should be the last person you should come for advice."

"Ugh! Why does life have to be so difficult" she groaned.

"Goodnight, Caroline," I said, cutting the call instead of replying as I don't know the answer to that question, as well.

 _I hope tomorrow is better._

* * *

I woke up the next day to the sound of my phone ringing. I grabbed it from the nightstand and answered it with my eyes still closed.

"Hello," I said, yawning. I slept late at night, thinking about the possible ways to keep me alive and came up with nothing.

"Hey, Katherine," the voice from the other end chirped. "How are you? Isn't the weather nice today?"

"Cut to the chase, Stefan," I asked in a bored tone "What do you want?"

"Come to the boarding house," he said and added "please" after a pause.

"No," I said almost instantly.

"Why not?" He said

"I think you guys are doing fine without me," I said sarcastically, "I will work by myself, thank you."

"We are sorry for cutting you out of the plan. " Stefan started

"There shouldn't be a plan in the first place. So, apology not accepted" I cut the broody Vampire off.

"We knew you would react badly" he completed

"You mean Damon knew I would react badly, and you followed in your brother's footsteps," I said, and he didn't say anything.

"Fine, if Klaus breaks the curse and Damon and I die, it's on you," he said.

Cocky bastard, he knows how to hit a nerve.

"Fine, I will be there in half an hour," I snapped, cutting the call.

I was at the Boarding house after forty minutes, and Rose opened the door for me.

"What do you want?" I said, entering the living room as I saw Stefan, Damon, and Elena.

"You are late," said Elena

"Be glad, I came in the first place," I replied, and before Elena could say anything, Damon interrupted, saying, "Now, why don't we just sit and talk like civil persons" and I sat as far away from him as possible. I know very mature of me, but I didn't want to face him. Though it's not my first kiss with him, it got awkward since the kiss yesterday. Our first kiss was the usual one people share after their first date. Yesterday was totally different.

" So, Bonnie lost her powers," said Stefan clearing his throat

"I know Caroline told me," I interrupted

"Elijah is daggered in the basement," he continued " John took off after you tried to kill him, and Moonstone is still missing, and Klaus will be here any day now."

"Fantastic. You called me here to say our days are numbered," I said, "yet here we are running around like chickens with their heads cut off."

"You are not helping," said Elena.

"Did you know about their daggering plan?" I asked her instead.

"No," she said

"Great, at least someone is on the same page with me," I muttered, and I looked around and saw books scattered on the couch beside me, and I asked everyone about it silently raising my eyebrows.

"They are Gilbert Journals," said Rose eyeing the books.

"And what are they doing on Salvatore's couch?" I asked.

"I wanted to know where a bunch of dead witches was massacred in this town a couple of centuries ago," said Damon.

"What will you do with that information?" I asked.

"Elijah wanted to know about it?" He explained.

"We are getting late for school," Elena said to Stefan, and he nodded.

"Ask the witch to talk to the Martin's. It will be best if they can work with us," I said to Stefan, and he nodded and hugged me a bye and went along with Elena.

"When a witch dies violently, they release mystical energy marking the place of their death with power," I explained to Damon and Rose after a few minutes. It's best if Bonnie has the power. I will convince them later to desiccate Klaus.

"Why did Elijah want to know about it?" asked Rose, "What was he going to do with it?" and I shrugged my shoulders. It best I act dumb; otherwise, they may get suspicious.

"So you don't know where it is?" asked Damon.

"I don't know the place, but I do know that Emily Bennett was murdered in the same place," I said, giving them a clue, and Damon smirked at that.

"And something tells me you know where it is," Rose said, looking at Damon's smug face.

"You are a mad genius Katherine," Damon said, getting up excited.

"Thank you?" I said. Just then, my phone rang. It was Private Investigator 2. I cut the call and got up. "I think my work here is over, I will be back after Martin's meeting. Keep me posted."

"Where are you going?" asked Damon

"Remember the plan B and Plan C, I was talking about?" I said and left without waiting for an answer. As soon as I am out of hearing distance, I called back to the number.

"Miss Pierce, I found the girl, you are looking for," he said.

"Finally. Is the girl near you?" I asked.

"She is just across the street," he said.

"Good. Give her the phone," I said to the detective.

"I am sorry, what?" He asked, confused.

"I said give her the phone, idiot," I snapped at him, angry with all the situations going on these past two days.

"Yes, Miss. Pierce," he said immediately.

I heard shuffling from the other side, "Ms. Marshall, Ms. Pierce, would like to speak with you."

"Miss. Who? Who the hell are you?" I heard a girl's voice. I heard light whispers and then.

"Hello, who is this?" A sharp voice asked.

"I am Katherine Pierce," I said.

"So?" She said.

"I would be a little more respectful, considering I am the one to help you with your parents," I said to her.

"What did you say?" She said in a sharp tone.

"Your real parents Hayley," I said in a taunting tone.

"How should I believe you? I don't even know you?" She asked in a small voice at first but then raised the pitch with each syllable.

"Well, how about you believe the tattoo on your shoulder? The crescent moon," I said.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Why do you assume I want something?" I said.

"Because everyone wants something," she said as a matter of fact.

"Hmm. I guess," I said "I will think about that and call you later. Give your number to the person before you," I said.

"Mam, what do you want me to do now," the detective asked.

"Take her number, but don't give her mine." I said, "Now go back and forget about everything until I see you again," I said, hanging up.

That will do. According to what I saw from the show, Hayley is a highly skilled manipulator with extremely questionable morals. She has gone so far as to help orchestrate a mass murder of 12 hybrids she called friends for no other reason than to simply get the name of her parents.

So, I just need to use her at the right time and the right way to get what I want.

After a few minutes, I got Hayley's number. I saved the number and tucked my phone in the back pocket, and made my way to the woods to meet up with Mason as we planned the other night.

"Hey Kathy," Mason said, stepping down from the hood of the car as he saw me.

"Hey Mase," I said as he pulled me into a hug.

"You look good," he said, and I smiled and shrugged a little.

"So, how did it go with your nephew?" I asked.

"It didn't. I told Tyler that I will answer all his questions once he comes back from school," he said, "How was your day?"

"Well, you are not going to like what I am about to say. But I want you to calm down and listen to me until the end," I said.

"It can't be that bad," he said with a light chuckle, but I just stood there seriously, and he stopped when he got the message that I wasn't joking, "Go on."

"So after I sent you the way, I got kidnapped the next day by an ancient Vampires..." I started saying to him everything on how I started working with the Salvatore's to kill my mortal enemy and how they daggered Elijah with the help of Elena's father and at last, how I was trying to stop the sacrifice. Everything that doesn't make me good in his eyes was omitted.

"I thought you said, you will help me with the curse," he said after a few minutes.

"That's before Klaus knew about doppelgangers existence," I said

"But what if the Werewolves break the curse first. We can change at will, and maybe we can kill Klaus," he said

"That's the thing Mason an Original can't be killed by a werewolf bite. So it's better to follow Salvatore's plan. According to Elijah, there is a way to kill him. We just need to find that out," I said, trying to convince him, "So I think it's better if you leave town. Because for the curse to be broken, a werewolf should also be killed. And if you don't want to die in that stupid sacrifice, you better run before he catches you considering you are the only werewolf here," I said, and he didn't say anything.

"Think about it," I said to him, getting ready to leave.

"Thank you for informing me about this, Kathy," he murmured.

"You are a good friend Mason," I replied instead. I just hope he leaves this bloody town. I can't take any chances with Klaus. He has 500 years ahead of me, and he is as manipulative and cunning more so than anyone I had ever met.

* * *

I went back to the boarding house after a quick bite, and Stefan came at the same time, and we both entered the house talking about ordinary things.

"What did Papa witch and Baby witch have to say," Damon asked as soon as he saw Stefan.

"Elijah had no weapon to kill Klaus, but he believed that if a witch could channel enough power. They wouldn't need one." Stefan explained

"Like the power you get from a spot marked with a hundred dead witches?" Rose thought out loud.

"We just need to find it," said Stefan with a sigh.

"Don't brood so much, Stef, we know where it is?" I said, sitting on the couch, "Actually, Damon does. I helped him," I added.

"You do?" He asked his brother, surprised.

"Tell the Martin's we have a deal," said Damon.

"Are you sure it's the right thing to do? We don't know them enough to handover that much power?" said a concerned Rose. "Can't Bonnie do it?"

"Well Bonnie can't siphon the power as she has no access to the magic," Stefan explained

"Now that I think about it, I am having second thoughts," I said. Though Martin's are powerful, they are very desperate in Greta's matter. And they can go to extreme levels to get her back even it means killing an Original. I can't let Klaus die, and I can't let myself get killed.

 _Ugh! Why does everything have to be so damn complicated?_

"The Martin's are the only option," Stefan said, looking at me.

"Unless you want to share your Plan B and C," said Damon, smugly.

Of course, I can't say to them that those plans are for me surviving Klaus, and the ideas are form the future.

My plan A was not giving Klaus the moonstone. No moonstone, no ritual, no Hybrid. A less powerful enemy.

My plan B was desiccating Klaus if, by chance, he gets to complete the sacrifice when he gets his hands on the moonstone.

And my plan C is

"Katherine?" Damon's voice interrupted me from my thoughts, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I said, clearing my throat "if the warlocks go behind our backs, I am going to kill them."

"And we will help," said Stefan. "So, since everyone agreed, I will go and seal the deal," he said, getting up from the couch and walking out.

"Now what?" I asked looking at Rose and Damon

"Now we wait," he said, going to grab a drink.

Lovely...


	13. Chapter 13

**_Di_** _ **s**_ ** _claimer_** _: I do not own The Vampire Diaries / The Originals, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books_

 _However, I do own Catherine Matthews/ my very own Katherine Peirce, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

The Salvatore Boarding house was fully packed that evening. All the people of Mystic falls that are supernatural and to be supernaturals (Jeremy and Alaric) were present there. Except for the werewolves, of course.

"We are glad you agreed for the deal," Stefan started.

"Well, you said you were willing to share the information about the witch burial ground," said Jonas Martin.

"And in return, we work together without any backstabbings," Damon said, "However, to kill Klaus, you said the ritual needs to be completed."

"And Elena dying is out of the picture," ended Stefan.

"She won't die permanently," said Jonas.

"And you just want us to believe that?" Caroline asked. Probably still angry with the aneurysm she received the other day.

"Elijah has an elixir that can bring back the doppelganger alive. He procured it for the sake of Katherine back in the day," Jonas said, and everyone looked at me, and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"He was trying to save her?" Caroline said out loud.

"But she fled before he could explain it to her," said Luka.

Did he just says that...that little sh...

"Sorry, I didn't feel like talking to Elijah when I heard that his crazy brother was trying to sacrifice me on an alter like I am some animal," I snapped.

"Cool down, I didn't say anything," said Luka raising his hands.

"You were implying something," I stated.

"So, you are saying that the elixir is 500 years old," Bonnie said, " Are you sure it will work."

"It should," Jonas replied.

"What do you mean should?" Elena asked.

"Like Bonnie said it's 500 years old. I don't know for sure. But I can always look into it," he said.

"Any other way to bring back someone alive?" Stefan asked.

"Through dark magic, we can," said Jonas.

"I have another idea," I said. Okay, this is the part where I gain points from everyone.

"Which is?" asked Bonnie asked.

"See, I have known a lot of witches throughout my Vampire life. Emily Bennett was one of the most powerful witches, I met" I started saying when I was rudely interrupted by Bonnie.

"My ancestor?" questioned the witch.

"The one and only. As I was saying, once a woman came looking for Emily's services. The woman's baby was sick, dying. Emily cast a spell that would bind the woman's life force with her child," I said, "So, when the child died, the mother's life force flowed through her, restoring her to life."

"So you are saying that for Elena to live, someone has to die?" Jeremy asked.

"Not someone. The parent. And in other words, John," I said, "As Isobel's a vampire."

"No way," Elena said.

"Why not? It's not like anyone will miss him," I almost whined.

"You really hate John, don't you?" Rose said, and I shrugged.

 _He sure is a piece of shit._

"John's not dying," Elena said firmly.

"Fine. Then drink the stupid expired elixir. See if I care," I said.

"I think that's a good idea. I will just have to look for the spell. Maybe it should be in Bonnie's possession as it's her ancestor," Jonas said, looking at me. "Look, you wanted to know the answers, and I gave them. Now it's your turn to play your part of the deal."

"Come on," said Damon getting up after having a silent conversation with his brother, "I will show you."

"How about you give witch here, her powers back," I said, looking at Bonnie. She can be my second option if Jonas dies.

"I will, once I siphon the powers I need," Jonas said after a little thinking.

"Go along with then," I said to the witch, and she nodded with a smile genuinely grateful, and Jeremy followed her, giving me a hug.

 _People should stop hugging and kissing me_.

"So, that went well," I said, "Now I will leave."

"You know you can just stay here, right?" Stefan said. "You are here most of the time anyway."

"That's because you always call me to come." I said, "Also, I like to be alone when I am thinking, and Mrs. Flowers is an amazing cook." I then signaled to Caroline, and she nodded.

"I should go to. I am meeting Matt at the grill. There is a band," Caroline said and started walking out with me.

"Did you find anything?" I asked her once we are out of the Vampire hearing range.

"I was here, remember?" She said, and I glared at her, and she continued saying, "But I did saw Tyler at school acting weird."

"Weird how?" I said.

"He was miffed and rattled. Like more than normal," Caroline said.

"Maybe because he is waiting for answers his uncle had to give once he goes home," I said

"I don't know. Maybe," the girl shrugged said.

"Why do I have a feeling that something is going wrong?" I thought out loud.

"Don't pull out your hair. I will look into it," the forever 17-year-old girl said.

"Yeah. You do that," I said. "I have to talk to Isobel. I should probably tell her everything that's going on."

"Elena's mother?" Caroline asked, "Why do you need to talk to her? I heard she is a bitch."

"That's because her humanity is off. But she is keeping an eye on Klaus for me to protect her daughter, "I explained.

"OH!" she said, surprised.

"Yes," I said, "You go on now. Do whatever teenage shit you have to do," and the blonde nodded, giving me a hug and left.

* * *

"Isobel?" I said into the phone once I was connected

"Katherine," she said, "There is a piece of bad news."

"I know. You never call with good news. What happened?" I asked in a stern tone once I realized how nervous she was.

"The human we kept to spy. He is missing. He hasn't been answering his phone calls since yesterday," she said, "Do you think Klaus had something to do with it?"

"Probably," I said, pacing around thinking of a quick plan, "Leave the place, where ever you are. Cover your tracks. Throw the sim cards and burn everything that can lead him to you."

It's better to be safe than sorry.

"Okay," She said, agreeing.

"Goodbye, Isobel. Call me when it's safe," I said, cutting the call. _Stupid Niklaus Mikelson._

* * *

Later that night, I got a call from Stefan saying that the spell to harness the magic worked, and now Jonas Martin has the power of the 100 dead witches, and as per the part of the deal, he gave Bonnie her magic back. And he also promised that he will look into the elixir before the next full moon, which is 20 days from now.

And then I got a _Thank you_ message from an unknown number. My guess is Bonnie.

According to the original storyline, I think Klaus breaks the curse on the same day. Let's hope it doesn't end like that this time.

Then the next day, I made my way to Salvatore Boarding house when I got a call from Rose.

"Why am I here...again?" I asked once I entered.

"You are here to tell us about how conveniently you forgot to mention Mason Lockwood, in yesterday's meeting," said Damon.

"I really have no idea what you are talking about," I said, running my hand through my hair.

Problem after problem.

My life is turning into a TV show.

Oh, the irony!

"Really. Because today Jenna went to Lockwood luncheon to accept something and Alaric, who was her date, saw Mason Lockwood there, looking all handsome and shit," Damon said, coming up to me.

"Aah. It must have slipped my mind. You know, with everything that's been going on," I said, taking a step back from the blue-eyed vampire and going to the living room "Mason came to me the same night Elijah was daggered."

"Anything else you would like to share?" He asked, coming after me.

"I hate pineapple on my pizza," I blurted out.

However, Damon didn't look impressed.

"He came here for the sake of Tyler. It seems the kid learned about the family curse and wanted to know more about it," I said finally with a sigh.

"What do you mean, learn about the curse. Is Tyler kid a werewolf now?" He asked with a scowl.

"No. The boy saw a video of Mason's transformation that he took on his first turn and read Mason's diary in which he wrote about his experience," I said with a sigh.

 _Talk about Privacy_.

"And you just believe him?" asked Damon skeptical, "The guy tried to barbeque me."

"He wouldn't have if you had not tried to stab him with a knife," I snapped when I had enough with all the shouting.

"Is this what it is about? Your undying love for a lone wolf" said Damon with a scoff.

"Mason is my friend, Damon. What do you want me to do? I believe him, unlike you, he trusts me enough to tell me everything," I said.

Why is he shouting at me like I am the one at fault? If it weren't for me, his pack would be hear, and Rose would be dead, and Caroline would be tortured.

"Well, I don't believe him. So, I am gonna rip the Lockwoods hearts out and feed it to them before it can lead any further problems," He said, trying to walk out of the door, but I gripped his arms and turned him around.

"See. That's why I didn't tell you." I said sharply, "You do whatever you want to do, consequences be damned."

"I think you both need to calm down," Rose said, talking for the first time before Damon could say something.

"Stay out this Rose," Damon said, his eyes still on me. "I will deal with the Lockwoods by myself. And yes, Consequences be damned," he said, walking out the door again, but I stopped by coming in front of him.

"You are not going anywhere," I said sternly.

"Watch me," he said, proceeding, but I kept my hand on his chest, stopping him.

If he kills Mason, whatever I stopped happens again. And I don't think favor will be on this side.

"Why do you want to kill him so badly. He is staying out of your way, isn't he?" I said, "Look, if he tries to harm you or your brother, I will kill him myself. Until then, don't go near him."

"And I will help her," Rose said, trying to side with me.

"Fine. If anything happens, it's on you," Damon snarled, going upstairs.

"Thanks, Rose," I said to Rose.

 _You just stopped a colossal problem and saved us from one hell of a trouble_.

"I know how it's like to lose a friend," she said with a smile, "Want to join me for a drink?" and I gladly followed

After a few minutes, Damon came down.

"Done, sulking?" Rose asked once she saw him.

"Your friend just stopped by Gilbert's house, it seems," said Damon looking at me.

"Mason?" I asked, confused. Why the hell will he be there?

"No. Isobel," said Damon.

"What?" I said getting up from the chair and placing the glass down

"Yup. Just outed Alaric in front of Jenna," he said.

"Shit! Shit! shit!" I chanted, "I am leaving," I said, not waiting for their answer and dashed out of there.

What the hell is she doing here? Is she compelled by Klaus like in the original storyline?

If I were human, I would have had a panic attack by now.

I went to Gilbert's house to see Alaric pacing around the living room, and I heard crying from a bedroom upstairs.

"Where is she?" I asked, "Where is Isobel?"

"Katherine?" He said, and I nodded in confirmation, "I don't know. She just took off after asking for an invitation."

"Shit! I will search for her," I said, and he nodded, still looking upstairs, probably waiting for Jenna to open the door. "Maybe it's time for you to come clean, Ric," I said, "I am sure Jenna will love you even after that," and walked out of the door.

* * *

I then made my way to Mrs. Flowers's place, not knowing where she could be. Since I asked her to throw her cellphone and all that jazz, I couldn't call her. Maybe she will call me. As I started walking to my apartment, I heard someone behind me, but before they could come near me, I tackled them by holding their throat. I then saw it was Isobel and released the hold.

"Isobel?" I said to her, slightly surprised.

"Hey, Katherine. I missed you," she said, hugging me, and I hugged her back but then took back a step realizing the main point.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said.

"Well, you said leave town. So I am here." She said, "And John told me Rick is dating auntie Vanilla. I got jealous."

"You do know that Klaus could follow you here, right? Where there is a human doppelganger who happens to be your daughter?" I said to her opening my apartment door.

"Mrs. Flowers, please invite my friend in, will you?" I hollered, and she appeared with a smile and invited Isobel in.

"You can come in too, James," Isobel said out loud you and a guy came in with her luggage, and I raised my eyebrows at her.

"He is my walking blood bag. I promised him to turn after this whole thing completes," Isobel explained.

"Well, everything is good," I said, walking into the kitchen, grabbing a knife. "But you know just to confirm," I said, slicing the vampire's arm, and as the blood flowed, I took a lick and tasted vervain.

"What was that for?" She asked, surprised.

"Just to be sure, Klaus didn't compel you," I said, and she shook her head with a visible sigh, and the human boy AKA blood bag was just standing there with the luggage.

"Where are you staying?" I asked.

"Here, of course," she said like it was the most obvious thing.

"Fine. come-on," I said with a sigh, taking the vampire and her guest to the guest bedrooms.

"Whose stuff is this?" Isobel said, opening the cupboard.

"Elijah's," I said, "Maybe I should burn them, considering he is daggered now."

"Harsh! And here I thought you both were getting along," Isobel said, looking around the room. "You know... with the way you reacted when I told about your Salvatore boys daggering him?"

"That's because he said he was trying to kill Klaus," I said, "And we weren't getting along, he kissed me once that too when I wasn't expecting, also..." I was interrupted by my phone ringing.

"Hello Stefan," I said

"Where are you?" he questioned

"My place," I said

"Did you find Isobel?" He asked

"Yup. She's right in front of me, actually," I said.

"Don't tell me this is your plan B or C?" he said.

"Not at all. I didn't know Isobel's is going to be here," I said, "But from what I heard, Klaus knows about Elena."

"And how sure are you about this?" He asked after a pause.

"A solid 82%," I said.

"Oh! But he can't do anything without the moonstone, and no one knows where it is," He said, and I didn't say anything.

"How is Alaric doing?" I asked.

"Jenna left home to stay at the campus. Alaric is at the grill drinking his problems, and Damon joined him," he said,

"Okay. Keep me posted," I said and cut the call.

"You know where the moonstone is?" Isobel asked surprised

"Why do you think that?" I said.

"Because your heart skipped a beat," she said as a matter of fact. Alright, so no point in covering up, I think.

"Fine. I have it," I said with a sigh. Keeping all the secrets in me is also exhausting.

"And your Salvatore boys have no idea?" She asked.

"Well, Damon pissed me off when he left me out in his plan of daggering, and I am still not over it," I said.

"You do hold grudges for a long time," she nodded in understanding.

"Today's been a long day. I am gonna sleep," I said, walking out.

"You are looking pretty okay, considering Klaus can be here anytime soon," she said over my shoulder.

"Maybe I am tired of running from my ex's," I said sarcastically. Well, Katherine did date Klaus at one point. He is kinda her ex.

"But your heartbeat is saying otherwise," said Isobel from another room.

"Shut up and sleep, Isobel," I said, closing my door. Though I may be actually invincible and a bit hard-headed now, I am still scared deep down of what that psychopath may do once he finds me.

I hate you, Niklaus Mikaelson.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Di_** _ **s**_ ** _claimer_** _: I do not own The Vampire Diaries / The Originals, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books_

 _However, I do own Catherine Matthews/ my very own Katherine Peirce, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

"Tell me, you have some good news," I said as soon I answered the call.

It's been a week now, and I'm staying at home mostly because I don't have many material things to do. Just mental pressure. No biggie.

"Good news is a subjective concept," Stefan answered immediately.

"Then tell me something I would like to hear and makes my day pleasant," I said "Like rainbows and unicorns, pleasant," I added as an afterthought.

"It may not reach your range, but Bonnie found the spell of that life force transfer, you talked about." He said, and I sighed, shaking my head. " _So much for expecting_ ," I thought.

"You suck, Stefan," I said, cutting the call, not wanting to listen anymore. I got up and went to the living room to see Isobel already there watching TV with her human pet, James beside her.

"At least you are having a good time," I grumbled, plopping beside her.

"What got you in the mood?" She said, looking at me.

"I just realized we are all going to die as soon as Klaus makes an entrance," I said. Both the Vampire and human turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Really? What's stopping him from ripping our hearts out?" I said out aloud.

Yeah. Really? Even though I am plotting a lot, what if he comes and stakes me without asking any questions and without hearing me out.

"You have the moonstone," Isobel said, "Isn't that your plan. Giving it in exchange for your freedom?"

"Well, the thing is no one knows I have the moonstone. And let's just say Klaus gets to know about it and takes it from me, then what? Do you really think that psycho will not kill me afterward? He spent 500 years obsessing over me. I don't think he will just leave me alone," I said, "The only thing that will keep me alive is if I put an end to him"

And both of them looked like I was crazy. I mean, I was self-pitying a minute go, and next minute I was talking about killing an immortal hybrid.

"Urgh! Nevermind. I need some blood," I said, going into the kitchen.

"You can drink from him," Isobel said, pointing at the human.

"Keep your pet to yourself," I said, taking two blood bags from the fridge.

I heard the doorbell and went to look at who it was and saw Caroline on the other side.

"Don't you have school?" I asked, opening the door with a sigh.

"It's Sunday," she said, stepping in like she owned the damn place.

"Blondie, don't you have a place of your own," Isobel asked as soon as she saw her.

"I could ask you the same thing, Elena's mom," she said.

"Katherine and I are friends," said Isobel.

"Wow! I was going to say exactly the same thing," Caroline said with a sarcastic smile sitting on the couch.

"Will you guys stop it. Your constant bickering is getting on my nerves," I said. Caroline started coming to my house, updating me on the 'spy kids' program, I sent her to, and that is when Isobel and Caroline began to their _thing_. I can't even name their relationship. It's a strange one. Odder than me being stuck in this goddamn place. They don't like each other for some unknown reason, god knows what! Or maybe they love each other so much that they cover it with hostility.

"So, what did you get?" I asked, getting straight to the point leaning on the wall.

"I have a strange philosophy that Tyler may have triggered his curse," Caroline said.

"And why did you get that idea?" I said, leaning over a bit expectantly.

"I am not saying it's true. Tyler and Mason are looking tense and angst. Mason is explaining to him all the effects of being a werewolf, and he is telling him about all the emotions one can feel. And yesterday Mason fessed up about all the Vampires and about the curse. He also suggested moving out of the town for a few days," said Caroline, and I started pacing around.

 _Should I just kill the both of them now, so Klaus won't have a werewolf? But then again, what if he brings one of his own? Finding a werewolf won't be a problem for a psychotic wannabe hybrid, after all. There are plenty in the sea. Or in this case, plenty of wolves around the world._

"Why are you so worried about the Klaus breaking the curse? Are you worried he will use you like a Vampire in sacrifice?" Caroline asked.

"I am not worried about that. I just don't want him to break the curse out of vengeance. Also, knowing Niklaus, he will want to torture me at least half of the time he spent in searching me," I said _._

 _If everything goes as_ _it did in the original storyline, I am safe._

 _Hopefully, it doesn't come to that_.

"Then why are you not running away. I am sure it's not just because of Damon and Stefan. Or because you want some sort of vengeance for what he did to you in the past. I am completely sure that you won't keep your head on the line for the sake of your ego," she said, "Seriously, what are you hiding?" Caroline asked shaking her head

"I don't think that was the curse is all about," I said, and everyone looked for an explanation, "Look, I admit, I stalked Klaus, like a lot."

"You stalked your immortal enemy?" Caroline said, tilting her head. Probably questioning my sanity. Well, canon Katherine admitted that she did.

"How do you think I survived him all this time? I followed him instead of him following me," I said, "Now, to answer your question, Klaus is an evil bastard, and he kinda invented the word Selfish and Paranoia. Why do you think he wants to break a curse that allows vampires to go in the sun when he has no problem because of his daylight ring and all? Also, I am pretty sure there are a lot of Nightwalkers who wants to kill him, and him breaking the curse just brings him more enemies. And I doubt an original even dies because roaming in the sun. So, I am guessing it's much more than everyone is thinking about."

"Wow! I never thought about that. So are you telling it's a fake curse or something?" she asked.

"There is a curse, otherwise why would he want to sacrifice a doppelganger, and is patiently waiting for it. Definitely not for fun, as he is hell-bent on finding me for ruining his 'plans' even after all these years," I said air quoting 'plans.'

"Why didn't you ever say this to me?" Isobel asked.

"Because I don't know it for sure. Or maybe, it is what the people say it is, and Klaus really wants to be a superman by saving his vampire-kind, and I am just being way over my head thinking some stupid logic," I said.

"But your explanation is sure logical. From what I heard from you and Rose, he is definitely not some superhero material," said Caroline thinking out loud.

"It doesn't matter. Because at the end of the day, I don't want his psychotic and obsessive ass scouring the earth for me," I said, sitting on the couch in front of the human.

"You," I said, looking at him "what do you think about the recent development?"

"You sound like Sherlock Holmes after one too many blood bags," he said with a straight face.

"You bet your sweet ass I do," I said triumphantly "And what's with your straight face? Did you compel him to stop feeling or something?" I asked Isobel.

"No. James is just like that," Isobel explained.

"So? This Klaus guy. How does he look like?" asked Caroline.

"Sexy," I said, and she gave me a look.

"What? Just because he is vindictive and a narcissist, doesn't make him ugly. And with that dimples and blue eyes, he can easily talk his way through the hell, if it's a lady Lucifer ruling it" I said

"I guess it's a family trait, then," muttered Caroline.

"Just like in mine," I said, and she rolled her eyes. _Jealous blonde!_

"How is it going with the Martin witches?" Caroline asked

"Just like always," I said. The warlocks are still looking through the elixir and trying to discover it's magical properties or whatever the shit it has.

Just then, Caroline's phone rang. She released a sigh chucking the phone back in without answering.

"It's Matt," she said when she saw my questioning look.

"And?" I asked her to continue.

"He knows something's wrong with me. He is feeling like he is out of the loop," Caroline said.

"That's because he is," I said like a matter of fact.

"And I don't want it to be like that. I don't want to keep secrets from Matt," the blonde Vampire said.

"Then don't," I said.

"But I am scared. I am scared that Matt is going to run for hills once he finds out about me... about us," she continued, "And so the best thing I can do now is not talking to him."

"That's the dumbest thing I have heard. But you know what, do as you feel like," I said. "However, you should know that the secrets don't stay buried long, not with Klaus on the move," and she sat there in deep thought.

"Okay, enough of the pep talk. I have somewhere to go, unlike you people who sulk all day sitting around doing nothing," I said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Isobel asked

"I am going to meet someone who is going to give me information on something," I said vaguely.

"And you are not planning to tell us any more details, are you?" She said, knowing of my answer.

"Yup," I said, going to my bedroom for a shower. The thing is I am meeting someone who may know about travelers.

Mostly because, even if I become a human under any worse circumstances, I would be able to defend myself with Traveler spells instead of becoming Silas's blood bag. Also, if I won't become human, the travelers will still try to kill me for there stupid ritual. I highly doubt I will be the last living doppelganger considering Elena is the protagonist. So, I am always going to be 2 steps ahead of everyone. Or 2 steps paranoid about everything.

"I don't know when I will be back. But keep me posted," I said, coming into the living room after getting ready and heading towards the door with my handbag. I stopped and turned back, facing the Vampires and said, "Behave. Don't get into any trouble," and they gave me a nod.

Here I come... Greece.

The place where all the shit started.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Di_** _ **s**_ ** _claimer_** _: I do not own The Vampire Diaries / The Originals, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books_

 _However, I do own Catherine Matthews/ my very own Katherine Peirce, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

Nowthat I think about it searching for something you don't know is a lot harder than resisting incredibly hot and sexy Vampires.

The thing is, when I said I am meeting someone, I didn't particularly mean someone I knew or talked with. However, I did want to know more about the Traveler's curse. I know they won't stop until there are only one last pair of doppelgangers left. And I highly doubt anyone will let precious Elena die. Considering everything and everyone revolves around her. And don't know until when I am going to be stuck here.

So, I am here to find any solution that will keep me from being dead, quite pathetically, in a fictional world. The TV show Katherine survived Klaus, and so, I sure will as well, but I am not sure if I can survive a whole bunch of travelers from achieving their goal. They can be in anyone, and anywhere. Like Nadia's boyfriend.

Even though Katherine has so many contacts, I don't know which one I should ring to. I also don't know what and how exactly they are related. So, I started searching for voodoo shops that seem to be famous in this universe, in the old fashioned way. Well, most of them were phony. However, I found one real witch on my second day here.

The shop was empty, and some old woman was grinding some herbs, and when she saw me entering, she said: "to eídos sas Den epitrépontai schólia."

"English, please," I said, looking around the shop.

She then met my gaze and said in her broken Greek accent English "Your kind are not allowed here."

"Ouch. Is that how you do business? Pushing your customers out? No wonder your business is dull," I said, going inside without shame, and she glared at me. I thought she will give me an aneurysm, but she was not.

"What do you want?" She said.

"World domination," Was my instant reply, "But for starters, I want to know where I could find some travelers or at least their books about prophecies and spells," I said with a smile.

"Witches and travelers hate each other. We are not friendly enough to exchange grimoires and have a study club," she sassed.

"I know that, darling. But they were from here. So, they should have left something behind," I said. The old lady is just so cute, I just want to kiss her, and she's got fire.

"You can find them in the museum," she said, "They have a lot of old books."

"Now, you are talking. Where can I find this museum?" I asked, ready to leave.

"National Archeology," she said.

"Great. Here's the money for your help," I said, keeping some Euros on her table and left.

* * *

 **The same night**

"Why are you here again? It's closing time," the old lady said with a sigh.

"Well, I am bored and drunk, and I am in desperate need of someone I could talk to, without asking any questions in return," I said, taking a swig from the bourbon bottle.

Seeing that I am not going anywhere, she turned the close board at the entrance and came to sit in front of me, not before taking a glass from the drawers and placing it in front of me. I raised an eyebrow, but seeing she was serious about it, I poured some scotch in her glass.

"You are not like normal witches. They are usually judgy," I commented, looking at the wrinkly lady.

"You are not like normal Vampires, either. You sulk a lot," she said.

"Apparently, the artifacts were transferred to Australia for some exhibition, and it will take a week or two until they return here," I explained to her.

 _Why is my luck so bloody fucking worst?_

"And you don't want to waste a week of your immortal life?" she enquired with an incredulous expression.

"I am on a tight schedule...What's your name again?" I asked in between, and she replied, "Melantha," with a scoff.

"Hi Melantha, I am Catherine Mathews. As I was saying, I am on a tight schedule, and I don't want to waste a week here doing nothing," I said to her spilling my original name.

"Why are you searching for travelers?" She asked, pouring another drink.

"I wanted to know more about their history. Considering Qetsiyah is the Traveler who started all this bloody nonsense of immortality in the first place," I said

"So you are a believer?" She said, and I nodded my head. "Normally, people think Silas, Amara, and Qetsiyah are bedtime stories. Are you looking for a way to raise Silas?"

"God! no," I said with distaste. The guy is total nuts. I am lucky, considering I don't feel that obsessed love towards Stefan like canon Katherine. I think it has something to do with my soul transfer or some shit like that. Fuck Markos and his doppelganger spell. "Let's say I am looking for a way to not raise any travelers, alive or dead."

"Athens is not bad. There is a lot of history here. You just have to look in the right place and ask right people," She said in her Greek English accent.

 _Right People... How do you expect me to compel someone if I don't know their language? In the tv show, everyone knew English, and so no one noticed this gaping loophole._

"Melantha, will you be my Greek teacher. Trust me, I am a fast learner, and I have a perfect memory. I will not forget something I heard. In return, I will pay you as you see fit," I asked her, resting my face on my palms looking at her with the most pitiful expression I could muster in my drunken state.

 _I knew her enough from my two meetings that she is stubborn and wasn't afraid of threats. So I decided to ask her nicely._

After a lot of irresistible puppy faces, she finally agreed with a sigh, "Tomorrow morning, Sharp eight."

"Great," I said excitedly. For a second, it felt excellent not to act and scheme. I know that survival comes at a price. But am I really willing to sacrifice myself?

Whatever, I think I deserve this holiday from all the planning and scheming I have been doing for nearly two months now. I guess a week of vacay won't hurt after all.

* * *

I was currently sitting at a cafe having a cup of coffee, which I ordered in my-now-practicing-greek language when I saw someone, I have never expected to see here.

"You gotta be kidding me," I said out loud, looking at the person who just entered the door. I think the Vampire in the fine clothing heard me perfectly and made his way towards me with a devilish smirk.

"Well, well, well, isn't this the legendary Katherine Pierce," he said, sitting in front of me.

"I didn't say you could sit," I said, setting my cup down.

 _Did the original Katherine meet him before or is this the first time_

"My apologies, I am Lucien, Lucien Castle," He said, holding his hand out, "However, something tells me you know me."

"I have heard of you and your 'Kingmaker Land Development'. And I have also heard you are arrogant and overly confident," I said, not giving my hand but air quoting his company name.

"So you should also know I am the first-ever Vampire to be turned as well," He said with a cold voice, probably trying to scare me.

I know he is powerful, and pissing him off wouldn't get me anything. But I am not going to bow down my head for everyone.

"And I should care, why?" I said with the same voice.

"I like you," he said, laughing a bit, "You are good. But you should know darling, not everyone is as laid back as me."

"Are you talking about Tristian de Martel? Or Klaus Mikaelson?" I questioned, instead.

"You sure know a lot than you let on, don't you?" he mused thoughtfully to which I shrugged, "Tell me, are you still on the run from Nik?"

"You mean Niklaus," I said, "Yup. It's hard not to when he is obsessed with finding me. So are you going to call your friend and inform him about me or haven't you seen him for a long time now?"

"I do keep tabs on him even if I don't see him. And I have a lot of important works to do than be his little informer," he said, playing with the daylight ring on his middle finger. "And as you said, I have a company to run. In fact, I am here on business. I heard there's a genius here somewhere, and I am here to offer him a job."

"The CEO searching employees by himself. He must be wise," I said, remembering his experiments involved werewolf bite cures and all the other nasty stuff.

"Very," he said with a smirk, "That's my card." He said, pushing a black business card towards me, which I took without touching him.

'It might come in use, sometime,' I thought.

"Great then. Nice meeting you, I guess," I said, getting up from the chair, slipping the card into my purse, but I didn't reach for as the native french Vampire caught my wrist, holding me in place.

"Now, Now. We are only getting started," the wickedly charming Vampire said.

"Even, I have things to do,honey," I said in a sickly sweet tone, and left from there, prying my hands off his.

"I always love a good challenge," he said loud enough for me to hear.

I have nothing to fear until he becomes an upgraded original, which will not happen anytime now and will only last a week or something. And he is playing his role as Klaus's buddy, now, so I can't join him on his revenge quest against Klaus. Also, I don't believe him not to ditch me or use me as some collateral damage. It's better to be as far as possible from him and his "Trinity gang." I have enough on my plate dealing with "The Vampire Diaries" problems, I don't want to deal with "The Originals" issues as well.

And just like that, my fun week was over, and I absolutely enjoyed it by myself without putting any facades, trying to impress someone or plot something evil. It's been a week since I started my Greek lessons with Melantha, and for a week I cut off from the outside drama world. But knowing it's time to get back to work, I switched on my phone for the first time in the week.

As soon as I switched on, I heard a flood of notifications.

 _Baby Vamp Caroline - 20 missed calls_.

 _Informer Isobel - 5 missed calls_.

 _Volatile Damon - 20 missed calls_.

 _Broody Stefan - 25 missed calls_.

 _Little Gilbert - 7 missed calls_

 _Rose the unprofessional kidnapper - 15 missed calls_

 _The last Bennett - 2 missed calls_.

 _Alaric the teacher - 12 missed calls_

There were few messages and voice mails as well.

And since I am not in a mood to hear all the voice mails and read all messages, I just listened to the last voice mail which was from Damon.

"Katherine Pierce, if I listen to your voice mail of "Hey, it's Kat. Leave a message" one more goddamn time, I don't know what I will do. It's been a week now. If you don't lift your phone the next time I call you, I am personally coming to Greece, and this time I am going to ask Martin's, your exact location, and then I will drag your cute little ass back and lock you up in the basement. And if this is one of your plan B or C, it sucks," he said, almost stressing every word and in a severe tone.

 _He sounds angry..._

I then pressed the key on Stefan's message.

"Katherine, it's me... again. If you plan on leaving for a different country on a different continent, the least you could do is answer your phone. Everyone is worried here. Caroline is already thinking of all the possible ways to murder you." He sighed and continued, "Look, just call someone, so we know you are safe, okay?"

 _He is brooding as usual._

I then braced myself to hear the most dreadful voicemail of all.

"Call me, you said. Keep me updated, you said. I will be back soon you said" Caroline's sarcastic and angry voice was heard through the phone "It's been a week, and there's no trace of you. We had to ask Martin's to do a locator spell using your hairbrush, which was totally creepy, in my opinion. Tell me, should I be worried about my dying relationship with Matt, or you not answering any of your calls? I swear to god..."

I didn't hear the rest of the scoldings and cut the call.

 _She sounds pissed._

I guess I have to call someone to inform you that _I am not dead_. I decided to call Stefan. Because, A, He doesn't shout like others.

B, because he doesn't shout like others.

And so I rang him and waited a few moments for the phone to be answered.

"Hey, Stefan. How are you? It's very windy here," I chirped as soon as I heard the phone ring.

"Do you have any idea how worried everyone is here?" I heard Damon's voice through the phone. I checked the phone if I called the right person, and I was correct.

"Hey, that's my phone," I heard Stefan say from another end. _Great he took Stefan's phone_.

"Hi Damon," I said, chuckling nervously, "Look, I thought I will be back soon, but the thing I came to do is taking time."

"What thing?" He asked

"See if it's your plan of running away with moonstone. Don't," I heard Stefan's voice now.

"How do you know about the moonstone?" I asked.

"Isobel spilled the beans." Stefan said vaguely, "Look, I know you said you will leave with the moonstone, so Klaus won't come after us, but you don't have to do that. We can fight him, Katherine. You don't have to run. Not for you or us."

 _Oh! So they are thinking I left with the moonstone to save their lives. Why didn't I think about this?_

"Hey Stef, I will call you later," I said instead when I saw the familiar voodoo shop and cut the call before hearing any protests.

"You are late," the old lady reminded me as soon as I stepped inside.

"I know. But guess what, the artifacts are going to be here tomorrow," I said, "And I already compelled a curator to message me as soon as he gets any information about the books."

"What will you do when you get it? You don't know how to read it," She said.

"I know genius, and that is why I am appointing you as my translator. Don't worry, I will pay you," I snarked back.

From what I knew about, this Old hag fell in love with a Vampire at a young age, but something horrible happened, and he was staked. From then on, she abandoned her coven and lived by herself drowning in her misery. And she said, and I quote, "If I had a daughter one day, she would've looked like you," and that is why she is helping me, and I am letting her as she is not a bad company. And she reminds me of someone in my old life.

"So you are leaving then," she asked.

"Don't pout. I will leave the books with you, and I will be back at least for them," I said.

"Who is pouting?" She said with a scoff, "I don't care whether you stay or leave."

"Fine. I believe you," I said clearly, knowing the old hag liked me "How about we skip our last class today and party? I will get your scotch," and she nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Di_** _ **s**_ ** _claimer_** _: I do not own The Vampire Diaries / The Originals, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books_

 _However, I do own Catherine Matthews/ my very own Katherine Peirce, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

I once read somewhere that, ' _When something goes wrong in your life, just shout 'plot twist' and move on.'_ And let me tell you it's a sheer bull. It really didn't work when I tried it with Klaus.

Let me tell you how it all started...

"Listen, Caroline, sometimes it doesn't work out with someone because they're a piece of shit who deserves a piece of shit, and you, Caroline, are not a piece of shit," I said into the phone as I dragged my cabin bag to the immigration area, ignoring the weird looks I was getting.

"But Matt's not a piece of shit," Caroline said, confused.

"Oh, my God! I am saying it to make you feel better, you idiot," I said frustrated.

"Oh! Thanks," she said with a pause and continued, "At what time will you be here?"

"Two more hours, give or take," I said.

"Fine. I will see you then," the blondie said.

"Wait... Don't tell anyone about it yet. I am really not in a mood for long lectures after a 12-hour flight," I added as an afterthought, standing in the immigration line.

"Fine. Fine," the teenager muttered, carelessly.

"Really, Caroline. Don't. Come in the morning or tomorrow after school," I said in a severe tone.

"Okay," she said in the same tone and muttered a "Tough crowd."

"Whatever. I will start in 10 minutes. I don't think any cabbie wants to take me from Richmond to mystic falls. I should probably compel some poor soul," I muttered.

"Don't kill anyone?" she said and cut the call.

I put my phone in the pocket and saw that I am the next in the queue.

"Passport and boarding pass, please," The lady at the immigration desk asked.

"Name?" She asked me, eyeing me curiously once I handed her my passport.

"Katy Perry," I said with a straight face.

She gave me a once over and said, "Welcome back Miss Perry," stamping the ink impression on my passport

"Thanks," I said, taking my passport and dragged my luggage out.

I still can't believe I took that stupid passport out of all the other fake IDs in Katherine's stack. Remember the trips I took to New York after Mason left, that's what I was researching about. I browsed through Katherine's iPhone and saw the places she visited in her google maps. I then retraced those steps, which led me to the Bank of America. I wasn't really sure if Katherine had an account there, but I decided to throw an arrow in the dark, and it was a bull's eye, with the help of a little compulsion.

With the help of the little black book in the locker, I got to know about the details of her assets all over the world, along with that I attained access to her fake IDs, credit and debit cards, and passwords for other safes in Swiss and some other banks.

 _Did you know she has a private Island in the Bahamas?_

 _And a 100 acres Manor in the countryside of England?_

 _A lot of shares in renowned companies?_

 _Guess, I should've expected it as she lived for 5 lifetimes now._

 _"And here I thought that vampires can't claim health insurance or life insurance."_

* * *

"How far along are you?" I asked into the phone, not bothering with any pleasantries.

"I don't think I can become pregnant at this age, even if I tried, Matthews," a sassy voice answered using my original name.

"I am referring to the book, Melantha," I said with a snort. "You know, the book I stole from the library and gave it to you to translate it after learning Greek from you."

"Hey! You just gave it to me yesterday," she said. "Why are you so worried about it? It's not like you are dying anytime now."

"Who knows maybe you will die because of your old age," I said, looking out of the car window.

"I am not leaving this world anytime soon. So, don't worry," the Greek witch said in her Greek accent.

"Whatever. The next few days are going to be dangerous for me. I will probably call you after the full moon," I said and muttered slowly to myself, _"If I am still alive."_

"Alright. I will hear from you next week then," the old hag said, probably calculating when the next full moon is. I cut off the call when I saw the _'Welcome to Mystic Falls'_ sign bracing myself for what will happen in the coming week.

As soon as I entered Mrs. Flowers's home, I heard two strong heartbeats as usual.

"Mrs. Flowers, you are still home?" I asked, confused as I threw my handbag on the couch. Usually, that oldie is a hard-working woman. She doesn't come home until late, and it's barely dark outside.

I heard no response, however.

"Don't tell me you brought another human pet, Isobel?" I said, sounding mad, "This is not some hostel for strays."

I stopped in my tracks when I smelt something odd. It felt like death. I made my way to the kitchen to see Mrs. Flowers and Isobel's blood bag James lying on the floor looking quite dead. Actually, they are gone. Their heads were snapped.

"Isobel," I asked, turning around only to come face to face with John Gilbert and some other guy who looked familiar like I have seen that character somewhere.

"John?" I asked, confused.

"Zdravei, Katerina!" He said with a creepy smile. "I have missed you."

"Plot twist," I shouted in his face and got knocked out by some witchy juju.

Ah! So the other guy was Maddox.

* * *

I woke up to some voices in an uncomfortable position. I was sitting in a chair, tied up with vervain ropes. It was stinging like a bitch. I know it was a waste of time to run, knowing Klaus; he locked me here without any way to escape.

"Shh," I grimaced, trying to adjust my limbs.

"Look, who is awake," a cheerful voice said, making me cringe.

"I really hate that voice," I said automatically.

"I know. John was very frightened after you attacked him for daggering Elijah," John said in a light British accent, "That's why I thought to take the matter into my own hands. He wasn't of much use compelled."

"Good for you. But everyone hates the guy's guts here. He is not much use possessed either," I said, looking at Klaus in John's body.

"Mmhm," he hummed and questioned, "Do you think it was rather tedious?"

"To me, yes," I said "But knowing you, I think not. You must've done it for a reason."

He chuckled at my reply, "Knowing me?" He said, amused, "Tell me, what do you know about me?"

I know he was taking his time. Probably waiting for vervain to leave my system and then start questioning me.

I know he won't kill me until he gets his answers. He will wait until the sacrifice and then decide whether to use me at the alter or make the rest of my life miserable. And so, I decided to play along till then.

"You may be a miserable excuse for a sibling, but there is none more diabolical," I said, and he stabbed my thigh with a kitchen knife

 _Shit! That hurt like a bitch._

"Truth hurts, doesn't it," I said through gritted teeth.

"It does. But I agree with you," the wannabe hybrid said, "Considering I am the reason Elijah is lying with a dagger in his heart somewhere. But he was trying to kill me. So, he deserves it."

"He wouldn't have if you didn't throw his siblings at the bottom of some sea," I fired back.

"Look at that. Someone's been bonding," the devil said, sarcastically earning a snort from me. "No wonder you tried to kill John for daggering my brother. Tell me what other secrets did you share?"

"We didn't share anything. I was angry at John because he took away one thing that can help us kill you. That's it," I said, wincing as he dragged the knife across my cheek, cutting through the skin.

"You have a lot of guts to say that you are waiting for my demise when I can clearly smell your fear." He said, "Why the brave facade, Katerina? Who are you trying to fool?"

"You know, if you are trying to bleed me off Vervain, it will work better without vervain ropes cutting through my skin," I said instead.

"Anymore desires you would like me to fulfill before I rip the heart out of your chest," He asked.

"Look, it's not like I am going to leave. I am pretty sure your witch friend placed some kind of spell here, preventing me from going out," I tried to reason. My cheek and my thighs were already hurting, I really didn't want to feel the constant acid burn on my wrists and ankles.

He just stood them and stared at me, not moving an inch.

"Fine. Your wish," I grumbled under my breath, "Can you at least tell me what you did to Isobel?"

"You mean Elena's mother. I sent her to do some task for me," he said with a cynical smile checking his watch. "Ah! She should have done it by now."

I had a terrible feeling.

"Am I going to see her again?" I questioned with an unconscious gulp.

"Sure you are," he said, smiling. "In fact, I will send you to your friend as soon as I am done with you."

 _I liked her._

 _She was tolerable and put up with me._

 _He killed her._

 _And he will kill me..._

 _Just not yet._

"What are you waiting for. Kill me," I said even though I am 99.99% sure the Original will not. I am waiting for that 0.01% to prove me wrong.

"And show you mercy? I've searched for you for over five hundred years. Your death is going to last, at least half that long." He said, sitting on the chair in front of me.

 _That's good, I guess._

 _One question is cleared. I am not dying anytime soon._

"Maybe I will be a bit lenient if you tell me about something," He said, "Your friend Isobel said you know the whereabouts of the moonstone, which might I add was stole from me."

"I didn't steal it. It was temporarily misappropriated," I said almost immediately.

"For 500 years" he all but shouted as soon as he heard the word temporary.

"Jeez! It's only fair. You were trying to kill me for God's sake," I tried to reason.

"Then it's only fair when I do this," he said, stabbing me again.

 _Bastard_

"Now tell me where the moonstone is?" He asked, and I stayed silent. "Fine hard way it is."

Before he could do anything, we heard my phone ring. He went and took it from my purse that's lying on a couch.

"Who is Caroline?" He asked.

"Elena's friend," I muttered, feeling week by the lack of blood. I really don't know what he would do if I said she was my protege. The last one I ate was a flight attendant before I boarded my flight. It's already been 30 hours. I should've taken a drink from the cabbie. I don't know if the vervain is already out of my system, considering the amount of blood loss I had.

"Hmm," he hummed. "Damon and Stefan are the vampire boyfriend's, right?"

"Yes. Now can you not go through my phone, please" I asked the were-vamp before me when I heard another buzz from my phone, but the guy paid no heed, causing me to sigh.

"You know it's only a few minutes before they come looking for me," I said, "I don't think you can fight all of them in that body."

"Yes, sadly, we've run out of time to play nice." The wannabe Original hybrid said, throwing my phone back in my bag, and rushed towards me trying to compel. "Where is the moonstone?"

Clearly, his and my definition of playing nice is different.

"I think I forgot where I kept it," I said with a pout. I know I will lose the game, but I continued playing anyway.

I am never the one to back down from a fight. I am not going to do it now.

If I were, I would've run as far away as possible from this awful town when I learned about the character I was possessing..

"Is it willful ignorance or perhaps something more pathological." He asked angrily "Let's find out shall we"

And then he snapped my neck again.

* * *

The next time I opened my eyes, I felt a little different. I couldn't move my muscles without wincing. It's like I felt human again. I then realized I was covered in my blood. It looks like he took his time.

"I knew you were an artist. I didn't expect I am the canvas," I said, my words bitter and barely whispered.

"Finally. Your lack of communication has started to infuriate me," John/Klaus said from behind me.

"Aww, honey! I didn't know you missed my voice so much," I said. I think my sarcasm works most when masking the pain.

"You know, I expected you to be frightened considering you have been running from me for 5 centuries," he mused. "Looks like I am wrong."

"Well, I know you are not going to kill me as I am the one who leads you to the moonstone and spill secrets about Mystic Falls' Scooby gang," I said.

"You are right. I am saving the best for last. But I can inflict you with an innumerable amount of pain that you will spill the secrets without any compulsion required," He said with a cruel smile

"I am very familiar with it already. You killed everyone, dear to me. My family and now, my friends. What more can you do?" I asked

"Don't worry about that, Katerina. I am as evil as it gets," he said with a sinister smile. He then looked me in the eye and said: "leave."

In a daze, I tried to do that with all my might. I broke my wrists even though I know I can't leave the house, and despite the pain, I am in, I tried to do it as Klaus chuckled at me.

" Okay, stop," he said, looking in my eyes, and I did "we are going to have so much fun," he said excitedly.

 _Oh! No._


	17. Chapter 17

**_Di_** _ **s**_ ** _claimer_** _: I do not own The Vampire Diaries / The Originals, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books_

 _However, I do own Catherine Matthews/ my very own Katherine Peirce, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

"Lovely place, don't you think?" John/ Klaus said, looking at the two-bedroom flat which, he decided, is going to be my new prison and his secret hideout.

"Not my taste, really," I said, looking around.

"Well, no one's going to look for us here," Klaus said, referring to the current flat that is just above Alaric's.

"Maybe if you had let Isobel live, no one would have even been searching for us. We could have stayed in Mrs. Flowers's house, eating some home-cooked meals," I said.

"I didn't come here for Holiday, Katherine. I came here to break the curse, which might I add, is postponed for another 500 years because of you," Klaus said turning around to face me, "And Isobel's' death was a vital part of the plan, it sent a message to the doppelganger and her friends' to not try anything stupid."

"Whatever, Sour wolf," I muttered.

"What did you say?" Klaus asked sharply.

 _Shit!_

"I said, sour wolf," I admitted, compulsion taking control of my body, but quickly added, "You know...since you are behaving like one," which was true

He seemed to buy it, "When I compelled you to speak the truth, it didn't mean I gave you permission to be sarcastic," he said, with a scowl, narrowing his eyes at me.

"I recently discovered that sarcasm is my only defense in situations like this," I said, taking a seat on the nearby couch.

"Enough chit chat," Klaus said, waving his hands, "Now, tell me, where the hell is my moonstone?"

"I tossed it, inside the tomb underneath the church ruins," I said with a sigh

Well, I did hurl the _damned_ stone in there.

And I am starting to pray to all the stars above, for him to go and get stuck in there for an eternity.

 _Fat chance, but a girl can always dream._

"Why would you keep it in there out of all other places?" He asked, intrigued.

"Because a Vampire who enters it, can't come out without a witches' help," I said through gritted teeth, mad at myself for spilling everything.

"Ah! Well, then it's a good thing I have Maddox at my beck and call, eh?" Klaus said, clicking his tongue sitting on the opposite couch, looking straight at me.

"Can I get some blood now?" I asked, trying to act as if I am not sitting with a psycho hybrid that can kill me any second, he feels bored.

"...," He didn't say anything other than giving me a death glare.

"You know, I am not going to be much use to you... desiccated," I informed him in case he forgot with everything that's going on.

"And what makes you think you are useful now?" John/ Klaus asked, smirking.

"The same reason you still kept me alive for," I said, even though I don't have the foggiest idea of what it is.

"And what's that?" He asked.

"How would I know? I am not a psychic, I don't read minds," I finally snapped, hunger getting the best of me.

He just sat there for a while, studying me. I grew uncomfortable under his gaze but tried my best to act as if I wasn't hindered by it.

"Go on... Have at it," He said, opening his arms wide after a moment, pointing at the direction of the kitchen.

Not a second passed by, I was already ripping open the blood bag and drinking from it greedily. My dead pale body, came back to life as I savored the delectable taste of A _-ve_. Just when I thought to dive in for another bag, the refrigerator door was closed shut by a particular Psychotic _wanna-be_ Hybrid.

I threw my hands up in the air, incredibly frustrated, "What now?"

"Now...you are going to sit still and answer my questions," He said, dragging me back to the living room.

"Tell me something... what happens if I were to snap your neck, and just leave?" I asked with a sarcastic smile.

"Well, my compulsion stays intact, and you will still be stuck in here until I get back here in the original body and kill you for your foolish act," he answered, equally sarcastic.

"And the epitaph on my headstone says, _'Dumbest Vampire in the History.'_ Oh! How I hate you?" I muttered once he shoved me back into the chair, roughly.

"The feelings are mutual, Katerina," Klaus said, sitting back in his chair, "But you don't see me, wasting my breath on confessing my feelings now, do you?"

"Of course, not. You just like to maltreat me, every once in a while," I said through my gritted teeth, angrily.

"Valid point," he admitted, shamelessly.

"What do you want?" I asked the inevitable question at last.

"I want to know... what the Salvatore's are up to," He said with a stoic face.

"They are trying to stop you and protect the doppelganger," I said

"How?" he questioned a bit angry with my vague replies.

"They got the help from dead witches, who are eager to see your demise," I said, closing my eyes, disheartened, for letting the compulsion get the best of me.

"Young, old, dead, or alive, witches are a pain in the ass," he snapped angrily. I stifled a laugh at that dialogue, remembering the problems he was stuck in at that time. _Karma_ finally came and bit him in the arse by making his daughter part witch.

"What's so funny?" an annoyed, John/ Klaus asked.

Thanks to the ritual, I did with the help of Lucy Bennett, I didn't have to answer the question as it deals with future events. I can't even say, "It's nothing," because then he will know, there is a loophole in his compulsion.

So...instead, I said, "I heard your mother was a witch, from Elijah. I take it you didn't end on good terms with any of your family member."

"Well, my mother wasn't a good one. She would end up getting negative marks if they were to hold a competition for the best parent awards."

"And where would you be?" I asked, not able to hold my tongue.

"What?" he asked, a little confused.

"If you were to be a dad one day, hypothetically speaking, what rank would you get?" I asked. He thought for a moment, then deflected the question saying, "It doesn't matter, I am an Original Vampire. However, a little birdy told me you have have been searching for your daughter for a while now."

"Isobel," I muttered, knowing who the little bird, he is talking about is.

"How did I miss her when I murdered your whole family?" Klaus asked.

"Didn't Isobel, tell you that?" I asked.

"I thought to get it from your own mouth. You know, talking face to face while you reminisce about your horribly murdered family," he said. He probably thought I would cry by thinking about some unknown strangers that died 500 years ago. Too bad, they are not my family, but I should probably wet my eyes a bit, not to raise any suspicions.

"There wouldn't be a doppelganger today if it wasn't for her. You at least have a chance, now," I said, instead, acting tough. Showing him, I am not as week as he thinks I am.

"That's not the question I asked," Klaus reminded me.

"She was taken away as she was born out of wedlock," I said in a compelled state.

"Looks like you did something useful for once in your life," Klaus mocked.

Afterward, he started interrogating me, asking about the plans we made and have up our sleeves to stop the ritual.

"So, the Martins have the power of hundred dead witches, which they are going to use for killing me, and they are looking into the Elixir, that Elijah procured for you 500 years ago, just so that Elena would come back human after the sacrifice," Klaus summarised from all the things I told him. I didn't talk about my plan to use John for resurrecting Elena as she outright dismissed it. And as I believed it to be the whole plan in my heart and mind at that moment, I didn't have to spill it.

"If the grillings' over, I would like to get some rest...or another blood bag," I said slowly, the amount of blood I consumed is not going to last very long.

"Actually... I still have a couple of interesting questions after my brief chat with Isobel," Klaus said, pushing me back in the chair when I tried to get up.

I bit the inside of my cheek, holding myself from snapping the neck of the person in front of me, and the fact that he is possessing John, is not exactly helping the case. "What more would you like to know?"

"For one, What were you doing the past few days? Two, Why do you believe the Sun and Moon ritual is fake?"

Well, shit!

"One, Its none of your business, and two, I am just a crazy girl with lots of free time," I said with a straight face, but he wasn't very amused by the response.

"If you don't want to repeat yesterdays' punishment, I suggest you start speaking," he all, but warned.

"I went to Greece, in search of Petrova family heritage..."I started saying, only to be interrupted by Klaus/John, "You don't seem like someone who will be interested in family heritage."

"Well, you didn't seem like a boyfriend who wants to sacrifice his girlfriend on a alter," I said back, almost immediately.

"Touche," Klaus said, clicking his tongue, "What's in Greece then?"

"Did you know, I was born in a traveler family?" I asked instead.

"No," was his simple reply

"Well, my father is a traveler. I didn't practice any magic when I was young, but since I have a lot of free time and am curious, I decided to dig in more information about it, and forget about everything that's happening around me," I said, praying for him not to ask any more questions.

"Fine. What of the Sun and Moon curse then?" he asked as I sighed inwardly for the topic diversion.

"Well, here is the logical explanation for it. You are an Original Vampire. First of our kind. You cant die even if you get burned, and you have the rings to walk in the sun," I started explaining, "Also, we both know, you are no martyr. Why do you care if the other Vampires walk in the sun or not?" Just when John opened his mouth to say something, I quickly began speaking, "But it must be something more precious to you if you are willing to wait for 500 years to do this ritual."

"You have outdone yourself, Katerina. I must say, I am impressed," Klaus said, causing me to scoff

 _Fuck you! I don't need your stupid complements. I just want to piss you off by showing I am not just beauty but brains as well._

"Since you came halfway through, let me walk you through the whole thing," Klaus said. With that, he started telling the whole story, which Elijah says to Elena, later in the show.

"So you are doing it to turn into a hybrid, while every other Vampire out there thinks you are doing it for the greater good," I said.

"See, I know you would get it," John/ Klaus said, sarcastically.

"Can I rest now?" I asked.

"Since you answered all my questions without any fuss, I will grant you that. Now, I will go and pay a visit to my precious doppelganger," He said, then looked me in the eye, compelling, "Don't go near the fridge, until I give you permission."

"Any tips you would like to give me before I leave," He asked heading for the door.

"Everyone hates John," was my reply.

Klaus nodded his head thoughtfully and left.

 _I can't drink blood, I can't go out, nor can I do any action that might help me to leave this place._

"Can I at least breath?" I thought aloud into the now-empty apartment.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Di_** _ **s**_ ** _claimer_** _: I do not own The Vampire Diaries / The Originals, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books_

 _However, I do own Catherine Matthews/ my very own Katherine Peirce, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

The Salvatore Boarding house was house-full once again. After Isobel kidnapped Elena out of nowhere and took her to a cemetery where she said her last words, "I tried my best Elena. Sorry for being such a disappointment to you," and turned to dust, literally and figuratively, indirectly conveyed a clear message that Klaus is in Mystic Falls, everyone went nuts.

Caroline, who was blissfully aware of these matters, and still searching for Matt who ran for the hills, when he learned his girlfriend was a blood-sucking Vampire, was informed about Isobel's death the next day afternoon. It was then she broke it out for the Salvatore's that, Katherine arrived at Mystic Falls 2 nights earlier. That's when all the hell broke loose.

"Why didn't you say anything about it?" Damon growled at the blonde Vampire.

"She asked me not to," was Caroline's angry reply, "Why didn't you inform me about this a little earlier?"

"Elena asked us not to, as you were chasing after your jock boyfriend," said Damon.

"Guys, will you two stay here shouting at each other or go and check if Katherine is still at Mrs. Flowers' place?" Stefan stopped the two from bickering.

"What if she is already dead?" Elena asked, which earned several glares, "I mean if Klaus is psychotic enough to compel Isobel to kill herself, in front of me, just to send us a message... what will he do to Katherine?"

Everyone was thinking the same thing, but they just didn't have guts to say it out loud and believe in the mere possibility of the situation. Though it's been only two months, everyone became close to the brunette in their own ways.

Unknowingly, Katherine made a good impression on everyone... maybe even on Elena, if you disregard the petty teenager jealousy sometimes, of course. I mean, what teenager would not feel insecure if the ex of her boyfriend returns and the said ex looks exactly like her and has a fantastic history together.

"Hey, let's be positive, guys, " said Rose trying to break the tense atmosphere in the room, "Let's just go and check out their house first, alright?"

And so they went. But by the time they reached the place, all they found were two dead bodies, which are of an Old lady, Mrs. Flowers, and a young man. Both human. Caroline identified the guy as Isobel's human blood bag, James or Jack, no one cared to learn. There was no sign of Katherine except for her suitcase and a carelessly thrown handbag. But the situation became more frightful when they saw a chair, ropes dipped in vervain tied to the chair handles, and blood that's not human's around it.

Damon immediately took out his phone and tried to call the doppelganger, only to realize that her phone is in the Prada handbag that's sitting on the couch in the living room.

Before elder Salvatore could go rampage on the people of Mystic Falls, Stefan suggested the possibility of the blood being Isobel's.

"Look, Isobel died due to compulsion. Maybe Klaus used this on her to get her off vervain."

"He used Vervain ropes to get her off vervain?"

"No, he may have used it to torture information out of her."

"Fine. Then, where do you think Katherine is? Clearly, she was here," Damon said, controlling his temper and waving his hands towards her baggage.

"Maybe she skipped town when she saw the situation here," Rose suggested

"Yeah. Maybe Kat decided to lie low for a while," Caroline said optimistically. "Maybe she will call us once she thinks it's safe."

"So, you want me not to do nothing and just trust your _maybes_ ,?' questioned Damon incredulously, anger in his eyes.

"Guys, how about we think like mature adults?' Stefan said before Caroline could open her mouth to retort something.

"Let's take a witches' help, okay?" he said, and everyone nodded their heads agreeing with the plan. They took care of the bodies and left to the boarding house, where the Martins asked them to meet at. However, they had another surprise when they went back.

"You have some guts to show up at my doorstep after trying to kill me," Damon growled when he saw John Gilbert in his house.

Klaus, who is possessing John stared at Damon for a second before clearing his throat and composing himself and said, "I heard about Isobel."

* * *

Catherine Matthews or Katherine Pierce, like everyone, knew her as is having a hard time concentrating at the moment. The constant urge to barge into the kitchen and rip into one the blood bags is getting on her nerves. Heartbeats of the neighbors raised her desire to tear into their jugulars and drain every single drop of their blood. The smell of blood in the refrigerator is driving her insane.

Sure, it's usually not that arduous for a vampire to live without blood for more than 4 days, but she isn't normal in any way. She is technically a newbie Vampire. The only way she adjusted to the hunger is by continually feeding from time to time, and just when she thought she is getting better at this by not feeding for 24 hours, the hybrid had to ruin it.

Catherine Matthews was not new to starving or pain. She had a hard life growing up. When she lost her parents at the ripe age of seven, leaving all their heritage to their only daughter, she understood how cruel the world around her is and how evil the people around her were. The people who came to her just wanted to use her for their own purposes. Friends are not really friends. They either used to bully her for money or pretended to befriend her for it. She remembered the days she used to sleep on empty stomach and heartache.

And one day, she had enough of the shit. She decided to put a full stop in the endless circle of betrayal and heartache. She realized that if she has to live among the wolves in sheep's clothing, then she should change the game as well. And she knows old ways won't open new doors. So, she went to the only person whom she could trust wholeheartedly for help. The person being her maternal grandmother, Helen Rivers, who took Catherine's custody after her parents died.

She still remembers the words, the old woman said to the 12-year-old Catherine Matthews, "My dear, don't let others get to you. You are smart, beautiful, brilliant, and brave. Show that to others. Show them you are not someone they can mess with."

And that's what she did. She became the badass bitch that no one dares to fuck with. She owned up the title. She put everyone in their place. It didn't matter if everyone wants to be her or hates her. She didn't really care anymore. It didn't matter if she had trust issues. It didn't matter if she was not like normal teenagers who hangouts with their friends on weekends instead of watching Netflix. It didn't matter if she didn't have any best friends or boyfriends she could trust on. It didn't matter if she had to live under the same facade for the rest of her life. At least she will not be the one that ends up with heartbreak.

Just when she thought everything better, her grams died. It shook her greatly. The only family she had left her utterly alone once again signing off her heritage as well. Though Helen died before she turned 18, Catherine wasn't sent to any child services. Instead, she got legally emancipated.

She didn't let her guard down even at times like that. She grieved on her own, while her poise remained unflattered for outsiders. She completed the horrendous high school, got selected into Yale. She brought an apartment for herself to live in for the next few years.

Once again, when she thought things are finally getting back to normal, the universe proved her wrong... again, by magically transporting her to a fictional world of Vampires, werewolf, and witches as the baddest bitch of all, Katherine Pierce. Well, in her opinion, the sirens were worse than the canon, but everyone has their own view.

To say the least, the first month of her arrival was exciting and entertaining. She always knew the universe hated her, and it never shies away from showing it to her. But what she didn't realize is, the cosmos hated her a whole lot, that it kicked her out to a fictional universe. That too, in the worst situation possible.

It's like the universe wants to mock her. And all Catherine wished to say to it was, "Fuck you." She was never the one to back down. She has been doing it for a long time, and she will continue to do so. She knew it will be a battle of wits. So, she decided to use the only advantage she had...the knowledge of the future.

She put on a new facade and started her game. She made amends with the Salvatore brothers, and she succeeded in making them her allies. She got to the future potential hunter and blonde Vampire on her side. She made sure no one in the Scooby gang will have a reason to see her demise. She might have created a rumble with the doppelganger as she personally doesn't like the character.

She can't say the same to the Originals or their associates. She was quite wary of them since the beginning. Mostly, because of their age. They have been around for over a thousand years, and they had a lot of experiences with the way people work. They can smell lies and deceit in their sleep. One single slip up, and she is as good as dead. She didn't want to take any chances, and so she didn't plan to trust them.

However, something changed in her second month. She started to get along with fictional characters without realizing it. The new facade she put on to get close to the people worked two ways. They became close to her, as well. Though some annoy her from time to time, she somehow liked it. Maybe because she hasn't experienced that admiration or fondness from anyone other than her Grandmother, Helen. She started to enjoy the love they showed. And one day, she snapped out of it when she realized the walls she built around herself are breaking. So she did the only thing she could think of at the moment. She ran from it. Catherine Matthews ran for the first time since a long time.

She went to Greece. The place she went with her parents when she was five...and happy and innocent. Even with the change of scenery, she couldn't get her mind off the irresistible Vampires. She switched her phone off and decided to do something productive. She realized the travelers were from the same place and tried to do some research on it. She wanted to learn all about magic. Maybe there is a way to get back to her home.

That's when she saw her Melantha, an old witch in a voodoo shop. She resembled her grams so much that she came back there that night, drunk her ass off. That one week she spent with Old woman without any pretense, Catherine realized something. She realized how good it felt to live without acting. She realized that's the real her. She feared, she will forget who she really is anymore if she keeps on performing her whole life.

And so she decided not to run anymore. Not from others or herself. She chose to live the life she always wanted. She finally made friends, one who doesn't want anything from her, and she is not going to run away from that. It didn't matter if she had to stay in the bloody fictional world for the rest of her life. It's not like she has anything left in the previous world except for the heritage left by her parents and grams.

She could win a few more battles if she can ultimately get what she wants, a normal happy life without any facade. And so...she came back to Mystic Falls, where she faced her first battle...Niklaus Mikaelson. She hasn't expected to meet him this early, and it really came off as a surprise to see the change in the plot. Though the 'paranoid side' of her already expected it with the way things were going on around her.

She also expected to be tortured, and the supernatural side of her helped her lessen the pain. She knows she won't die until someone rams a wooden stick to her heart. And something told her, it won't be that soon. Niklaus will want to drag this out, and he won't let me or canon Katherine die that easily. Since everything is going on according to the show, one way or another, Klaus may let Katherine out, just to let her live in fear of him. All she has to do is wait until the sacrifice, which should take place after five days.

"Katerina," a voice shouted, getting me out of my thoughts.

"It's Catherine," I muttered, going outside.

"Looks like you made a lot of fans. People are very eager to find you," John/ Klaus said.

"Well, no one did until now," I stated

"That's because I had Maddox place a cloaking spell on this place, and it's linked to his life. So don't get your hopes up," he said, pouring himself a glass of Whisky.

"So no one can find me. It's like I am dead," I said, understanding the more profound meaning.

"Precisely," he said.

"And they believed it?" I questioned

"Not everyone, but it doesn't matter as you will one day," he said, and I rolled my eyes.

 _Again with the death threat._

"You look like the dead," he said.

"Vampire pun. Really?" I said, not amused. He smiled sarcastically and threw a blood bag at me.

"Drink up. We are going to have a long week," Klaus said.

 _You don't say..._


	19. Chapter 19

**_Di_** _ **s**_ ** _claimer_** _: I do not own The Vampire Diaries / The Originals, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books_

 _However, I do own Catherine Matthews/ my very own Katherine Peirce, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson is someone who is called a heartless evil. He is someone who can't be messed with. And if someone did cross him, then they are as good as dead. Actually, they are better off dead because once the original gets his hands on them, there will definitely be hella lot to pay.

He basically shut off his humanity to any but his family. Though he is vengeful and power-hungry, he places usefulness before the pleasure of tormenting. He keeps people alive when it suits his needs. A reason for the still-beating undead heart of Katherine Pierce.

"This body is useless," Klaus/ John said out loud.

After getting thrown out of the house for the second time, the original wanna-be hybrid came to a conclusion.

"Ha, finally. Something we can both agree on," the brunette mused, slurping her blood bag as slowly as possible. As she isn't going to get another one until the next day. It is just stupid thinking that if she savored it for a long time, she wouldn't feel hungry and desire it for a while.

Klaus decided to give her one blood bag every day when she looked at him like he was the last blood sausage on the earth.

"I am not finding even a bit of info in this. They don't trust him," Klaus said, motioning to the body he is currently possessing, "not even with their non-existent cats and dogs. Forget sharing secrets."

"Told you. John's a dick. No one likes him, not even his daughter Elena, or his family who knew him for over 17 years. He literally showed his asshole-ness to everyone."

"Who do you think would've been a better choice then?" He asked, looking at the girl before him in the eye. His pupils dilated a little.

"Alaric," was the girl's quick, compelled reply.

"The Vampire Hunter?" Klaus asked questioningly.

"And Jenna's boyfriend. Damon's best friend. Loved high school history teacher, and a guardian of Mystic Falls Scooby gang. He is basically an all-rounder," the olive-skinned girl said, throwing the now-empty blood bag into the bin. "And he looks nice. A lot nicer than John."

John fished out the phone from one of his pockets and dialed a very familiar number saying, "Madox, I have some work for you, mate."

And so, Alaric was forced to lend his body, 4 days before the sacrifice.

* * *

The next morning, Klaus got up early and decided to pay a visit to the gang in his new body.

"Oh! Who is this guy, Safari Sam?" Alaric, who was freshly possessed by Klaus, said, opening the history teacher's closet.

"Okay, bad, or badder?" Klaus asked, holding up two shirts.

"You know, you changed two bodies and two homes until now. At least give me a pair of new clothes. I helped you, granted it was a forced one, but it still counts as help," the bored-looking girl commented.

"Katerina...bad or badder," Klaus said, dragging her name a little long and completely ignoring her statement.

"Bad, obviously," she grumbled out loud.

"Oh, thank you, honey. Okay, since I am going to be a member of the inner circle, I should know about this body and them a little more," Alaric murmured, then increased his pitch, saying, "Time for the pop quiz."

"Yay," the brunette thought, sarcastically.

"The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatores' possession, correct?" Klaus asked.

"The dagger was used to kill Elijah. You'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house," the girl explained, detailedly.

"Okay, that dagger needs to stay _exactly_ where it is. The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. Oh, that guy is a buzzkill," Klaus groaned. "Anything else?"

"Don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend, Jenna. Or so I think. It's been two weeks now, and Ric might have wooed her already," Catherine/ Katherine said.

"Right. Elena's aunt. For all the lies about Isobel. What else?" he asked.

"Other than the fact that everyone is out there trying to kill you with the help of Martins power of hundred dead witches...nothing," the doppelganger shrugged, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

However, Klaus was skeptical. Since the time he met the elusive Katherine pierce, he knew there is a lot more than what meets the eye. He had this feeling that inside her somewhere, there's something nobody knows about.

"Really, that's it," Alaric asked, cocking his head to a side, studying the girl before him.

"Oh, God! Not the Bennett spell," the girl repeated in her head. "Don't ask about it."

Just think of the situation. If Elena dies, Klaus can't make hybrids anymore. And he would go on a rampage killing everyone in his path. Mystic Falls gang would hate her for spilling the beans. Klaus will wait for another 500 years to look for a human doppelganger, and so Hope Mikaelson won't be born. Or if worst comes worst, he would shove the cure down Katherine's throat and use her as a blood bag, and when he is done with her, Silas would drain her blood and leave her to die of old age.

Katherine's thoughts were running wild when Klaus bent down a little to meet her eye.

"Look, I believe that you believe those are the only things I have to worry about from the Mystic Falls clique. But you know something that you are trying to keep from me. Hmm? Anything? Tell me," the Original compelled her once again.

"Mikael," the girl before him, blurted out. "The vampire who hunts vampires."

A brief look of fear flashed in his eyes.

"What did you say?" Alaric asked, utterly caught off-guard.

"Pearl, a friend, told me that there was a way to kill you. And it doesn't mean dagger dead. Though you said daggers don't work on you as you are a part mangy dog. But she said there was a hunter who has the means to kill you. But she is dead, and the only way to contact him is also gone," Katherine said in a strained voice like she was trying not to fess up more than she did.

"What else are you keeping from me?" Alaric asked in a tense tone.

"I know you fear him. 1922. Chicago. I was there the night when the club was attacked by what appeared to be police. But they were using wooden bullets. And somehow, you knew _precisely_ who it was. So you dragged your sister along with you after compelling Stefan to forget about you both. You were covering your tracks like you were running from someone. After the firing, a vampire came pretending as a detective and showed Stefan a drawing of your sister and you. When he couldn't find anything, he left," I explained to him all the things I could think of from the show, "So, who is he? What's the weapon that can kill an Original wanna-be Hybrid."

"Who else did you tell about this?" he asked her.

"No one," she said, sincerely.

"You are going to forget everything you know about Mikael," Alaric wasted no-time, compelling the smirking doppelganger before him. And just like that, the girl's pupil dilated, and her smug expression was wiped off and was replaced with confusion.

Alaric/Klaus took a pocketknife out and handed it to the bewildered girl, who was trying to process what's going on around her, and ordered, "I want you to take this knife...and stab yourself."

Katherine took the knife, quickly finding the loophole that he never mentioned where to stab herself specifically, and chose to go for the femur.

"Now take it out," he commanded, and she complied grunting a bit from the pain.

"Now while I'm gone, I want you to do that over and over and over again and if you get bored, switch legs," he instructed to the girl as soon as the wound healed.

And what irritated the doppelganger most is that the Original put it like he was the most caring and empathetic person in the world she could ever meet, and he was doing her a favor.

"Are you going to school to teach history, now?" the girl in the back leather jacket asked, trying to put a hold to her punishment, "maybe you should brush up some facts before taking the classes."

"I think I can keep up, Katerina. After all, I have lived throughout history. Oh, look at that," he said, looking at his watch, "I'm gonna be late. Goodbye, Katerina. I am gonna go lay eyes on my precious doppelganger, now," Alaric/Klaus said, trying to kiss her forehead, like the loving ex-boyfriend/ Kidnapper, which the brunette as expected by him, dodged by moving backward.

"Oh, don't look so glum, Katerina. The fun is just beginning," he said, walking out of the house, and hollered an, "again," looking over his shoulder when he saw the said vampire sitting, ideally.

He finally left with a smile on his face when he heard the doppelganger stab herself...again, grunting in pain.

While the girl from another universe was still wondering about what the hell she did to make the hybrid angry after two days of no punishment...Klaus's tense posture relaxed, slightly, when he deemed that no one will know about Mikael anymore.

* * *

It took everything in Klaus not to bash the head of the insolent chattering students, and not to snap the necks of the flirty colleagues in the staff room. He was already angry, hearing his father's name early in the morning, and the humans around him aren't making it any easier. But he endured. After all, he still had to give a good scare to the new doppelganger and her friends who seem to think they can take on the bid bad Original, easily.

"Hello, Class. What are we learning today?" He walked into the class, trying to act as smooth as possible, turning the pages of the high school book.

"With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week," a girl from the class said, oblivious to Klaus's acting.

"Right. The sixties," he shrugged like he wasn't on the verge of embarrassment if it wasn't for the girl, who looked eager for extra credit.

He then saw her, the girl who is born to break his curse, that he was bound to for over a thousand years. He quickly recovered before anyone could see his creepy psychotic look, saying, "The, uh, ahem..."

"The sixties," he wrote on the board, trying to think about his days during the decade.

 _Well, other than looking for Katerina, avoiding Elijah, and carrying the coffins of his remaining siblings, he didn't do anything interesting._

"I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but...Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the...we walked on the moon. There was Watergate," His thoughts down the memory lane were cut off when the latest doppelganger said, "Watergate was the seventies, Ric. I...I mean, Mr. Saltzman." She stuttered a bit when everyone looked at her.

"Right. It's all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies. Thank you, Elena," He said, turning towards the board with a grim look.

" _Katherine must be smirking now_ ," he thought.

 _To think a Vampire can teach history, naturally, without any glitch._

Later, the Original tried to cheer up his mood by compelling the cheerful girl from the same class, whose name he found out is Dana, to inform Elena Gilbert that, a certain Klaus asked her for the last dance at the party, and also to search for that _hot_ guy even if she isn't able to dance.

And to say the least, Klaus was absolutely delighted by the response both girls gave. Not even an hour later, Alaric's phone dinged, informing that he has to get to the boarding house for the _meeting_.

 _Look's like this body and Katherine's brain are useful after all._

He decided to accept the request of the clothes, the 500-year old Vampire was pestering him to buy, for the past 2 days.

* * *

 _"Should he knock or just enter like he owned the damn place?"_ Klaus thought, standing in front of the boarding house.

He decided to ask the doppelganger and texted to the phone, he got for her for emergency cases after thoroughly compelling her to not use it in any form, unless it was him that is texting.

" _Who cares. Everyone is edgy with the whole situation to notice if you entered knocking or not,"_ was the reply he got.

"She should really start respecting me," he thought through his gritted teeth.

And so he decided to knock.

"There you are," Damon Salvatore said, urging him inside.

"Sorry, I'm late," Klaus said, a little bewildered, thinking about the difference in the welcome he received the last two times he came there posing John.

"Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move," the older Salvatore told him, brushing off his excuse.

"Okay, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack?" Elena asked, facing everyone in the room.

"I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him and take my daughter from him," Jonas Martin said in his typical business look.

"That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around," Klaus/Alaric said, a little skeptical about the power that can be used to kill him. He thought he only had to fear his father that possess the White oak.

"Alaric has a point. I mean, can we really trust the words of Original in the suit. What if it backfires, or what if he...," Damon started saying, while running to attack the warlock, but was landed across the room with a flick of Martin's wrist.

"Well, I am impressed," Stefan said in an amused tone, "I mean he was a lot powerful even without the powers. And now he has a thousand witches backing him up. I say we do it."

"Well, his thousand dead witch powers couldn't find Katherine," the older Salvatore scowled, getting up.

"I already told you, Damon. It is either bound to a witch's life or she is no more," Papa Martin explained, calmly.

"I know she is still alive," he ground out, to which Stefan and Rose nodded in agreement. They really didn't want to think otherwise.

"I really suggest you don't let Caroline hear about this," Stefan muttered to the warlock, knowing how weirdly close the vampires were, and Jonas nodded his head in understanding.

"Where's Caroline, anyway?" Rose asked the blonde vampire's friends, Elena and Bonnie.

"She is taking care of today's dance preparations," Bonnie said.

"We thought it would keep her mind off her new missing best friend and boyfriend," said Elena, with a light shrug.

Klaus heard of Caroline from Isobel that she is a newly turned Vampire and one of the two best friends of Elena. What he didn't know was, she was a friend to the cold-hearted vampire, Katherine.

It looks like he doesn't know a lot of things about the vampire that's currently sitting in Alaric's living room, stabbing her legs, over and over again.

Maybe, he should use this vampire friend, Caroline, to get back at the doppelganger's insolence.

When he finally returned to Alaric's house he was gifted with a beautiful visual of the bleeding legs of Katerina Petrova.

"Ah, aren't you sight for sore eyes," he said, entering the flat, "and you're right. The warlock is all juiced up and aiming to kill," he said, walking inside.

"Should I feel sorry for you," the ex-traveler witch said, sarcastically.

"We're gonna have to kill her, Maddox," he told his loyal warlock that's in the kitchen, who came by to drop off the doppelganger's clothes.

"Do you think this Alaric guy has anything vintage?" He asked out loud, rummaging through the closet to find Crossbows, wooden bullets, and automatics instead of the good looking shirts.

"Didn't you say this guy was a local hunter?" he questioned, Katherine.

"Yes."

"Then how come he is playing groupie with Vampires in the town," he said, confused for a minute, going back to the living room.

"He came to this town to kill Damon when he saw him killing his wife, but later he found out that his wife isn't dead but was turned into a vampire by her own request. Then he got to know Elena is the daughter of his supposed wife, just like that he eventually got dragged into the everyday supernatural drama in the town, and got a girlfriend for himself," explained Katherine, nice and easy.

"That explains the clothing," Klaus murmured, "He is one of those broody types."

"But no one can compete with Stefan in that category," the girl replied.

He thought about it for a minute and nodded his head, seeing the vast difference between the Ripper he met in the 1920s from the high school student he saw recently.

"Why aren't you stabbing yourself?" He asked after a minute, looking at the girl before him. The response he received was a glare, a scowl, and angrily gritted teeth. There was not even a tiny bit amount of fear in her eyes. And he hated it.

He thought he figured her out from all the runnings she made from him, and stories he heard about her. But this, this comes nowhere near it. He should really not believe in rumors.

"Okay, stop," he said before she could stab herself. "You are stinking, so go, fresh n up. There's the dress you need in the washroom."

He should look for a different method for her to fear him. Torture isn't getting him anywhere.

He will figure her out.

And when he does...he will break her

And he will make her pay.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Di_** _ **s**_ ** _claimer_** _: I do not own The Vampire Diaries / The Originals, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books_

 _However, I do own Catherine Matthews/ my very own Katherine Peirce, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

"Why so glum, Katerina?" Klaus asked me when he saw the scowl that's etched on my face.

However, I bit back the retort on my tongue, not really in a mood to argue with him. My leg was still a bit numb with all the stabbing I did; I didn't want to hurt his fragile ego again. I had enough _fun_ today.

I will irritate him tomorrow though. He will be on edge, preparing for the sacrifice that's two days from now. Sure, getting on his nerves at times like that would be the stupidest thing anyone could do, but...I personally think it just makes everything more interesting.

Besides, I am getting bored sitting ideally. Klaus, the grouchy- _wannabe-H_ ybrid, didn't let me browse through Alaric's laptop or his phone. This is why I am soliciting entertainment from what I can get, even if my actions are reckless and life-threatening.

Klaus sure understood one thing about me, from our week's stay. Evidently, I am everything he didn't expect me to be. The Hybrid also reduced my torture sentence for 500 years. And, no, it's not because he was feeling merciful or anything. It's because; I am very annoying and grousing for the likes of him. I was rewarded with the title of ' _teenage brat_.' He doesn't want to deal with my complaining arse for any more than 500 years. I am pretty sure Klaus is tempted and is highly likely to end my life in a day or two if my attitude stays the same way.

"It's alright. You can speak your mind, Katerina. I am in a happy mood today," Klaus said once again, breaking me from my thoughts. And this time, I was tempted.

"You brought yourself some brand new clothes to go to some stupid highschool decade dance, in the body of a history teacher, whereas I whined for a whole two days, to get my hands on this boring dress. So, sorry if I am a little bitter, my lord," I said.

I knew it was a silly thing to fight for, but I couldn't help but resent him for making me beg for some clean blood-free clothes the past few days. Plus, I was getting bored.

Sue me.

"I personally think granting your request is more than generous of me. Also, you shouldn't really talk about the waiting game, considering, I only made you wait for two days, whereas I waited for five centuries because you decided to ran away," Klaus riposted.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his comment, "Are you still milking that?"

No matter the topic, it always comes back to the same thing the canon Katherine did 500 years ago. I get that, I have to tolerate the burdens and enemies of the previous Katherine if I am using her life and luxuries. But I am really getting tired every time someone brings up the stupid things she did.

"Yes, I am still milking that," Klaus snapped at me bitterly, and turned his back on me facing the full length.

As Klaus slipped on his retro suit, I couldn't help but think about the missing hole in my memory. Every time I reminisce about Klaus's family history, I can't who or how his father is. I remember the faces of Esther, Freya, Henrik, Finn, Kol, Elijah, Rebekah, and the bastard hybrid himself, but not their father. I even remember Dhalia, their bitchy aunt.

So, something tells me Klaus compelled me to forget about him. Which makes me question why would he do that. Unless his father is dangerous and can't be spoken of. Nevertheless, I couldn't just ask Klaus directly about this particular, _'he who should not be named.'_

"Hey, Klaus. You said your mother used doppelganger's blood to curse you, right?" I started slowly. I should probably take the questions from one end to another.

"Yes."

"What's her name?" I asked, even though I know the answer. Because, if I am going to discuss the Original family's past, then I would bring up Tatia's name at some point. And, I can't just utter her name simply as I don't know about her. If I do, then there's gonna be a few problems... and several unanswerable questions. Therefore, I started with her. The crucial variable.

"Why?" Klaus/Alaric asked, turning towards me, giving me his undivided attention.

"Just wanted to know more about the poor girl with my face," I said, shrugging my shoulders indifferently.

He looked at me for a second, his eyes narrowed, pretty sure his paranoid head is running wild with different thoughts. For a good reason, if I might add. After a while, he finally spilled the name, revealing, "Tatia."

"These names, I tell you. I think our parents really hated us. Katerina, Tatia, Niklaus, Malachai," I said, shaking my head, trying to make the conversation casual. I don't want him to think I am interrogating.

"Who is this Malachai?" Klaus asked.

"A sarcastic, chatty siphoner. He is a sociopath. I am sure you would have gotten along just fine. He stabbed his family as well...just not with silver daggers. While they stayed dead, your's are having a vacation with the panfish and octopus at the bottom of some ocean," I said, waving my hands casually. "Oh, and his parents called him an abomination as well, since he doesn't have the magic of his own, and have to suck it from others. And so, one day he snapped, and showed them how much of an abomination he really is."

"Where is he now?" Klaus asked, making a sound that said, _interesting._

"You missed your chance, unfortunately. His coven went bonkers when they heard about it, and they punished him by sending him to hell," I said, which is partly true, because the prison world is considered as Kai's hell, where he has to live the same day over and over again, for an eternity.

"Such a pity," Klaus said in a dull tone, without a hint of sympathy.

"I know right," I said. Then I suddenly remembered what we were on about in the first place. "Hey, you distracted me. You were telling me about Tatia."

"There is nothing to discuss about, Tatia," Alaric/Klaus said, turning back to the mirror, setting his already perfect hair.

"Yes, there is. Tell me about her. Did you know her when you were human? Were you friends?"

Klaus, however, snapped at me before I could bug him more, saying, "I told you there is nothing to tell. So, leave it."

"Why are you so taut to talk about her? Were you in love with her or something?"

"Stop talking," he said, looking me in the eye.

 _Stupid compulsion._

 _I am in a good mood today, Katerina. You can speak your mind._

 _Bullshit!_

"Now, I am going to the dance and take the Martins out of the picture; while you stay here, like a good little vampire you are, repenting over the mistakes you made," Klaus said, patting my right cheek softly, and left on his merry way.

 _Fuck you._

Are the Mystic Falls gang even searching for me? I mean, I sure made an impression, right? They must be looking. Where the heck is Caroline, anyway? Is Mason still lurking in Mystic Falls? Did Tyler really change into a werewolf? Who will Klaus use for the sacrifice? Would he go for Jenna or Caroline? I mean, Rose is still alive. What if he uses her as she is also a reason canon Katherine got away. I am sure Klaus would want vengeance over Rose's _minor_ act in the canon Katherine's escape.

If Klaus reveals himself to the scooby-do-gang today, then Elena will remove Elijah's dagger, panicking about the whole situation, innit? The gang should feasibly get the idea that I should be in Alaric's apartment then. Will Damon come for me, as he did in the show? What if Klaus changes our location once again? Who is to say Klaus won't compel me to act like the Villian who is cahoots with him this whole time. And that I acted with the Mystic falls gang as a part of the plan, just to earn Klaus's forgiveness. Oh, no! Then all the hard work I made these past two months will go down the drain.

My head was spinning with all the wild imaginations on how the future will play out. These past few days, I didn't have time to think about the what-if's as I was busy dealing with hunger, pain, and Klaus's mere existence. Now that I am left alone with nothing but my thoughts; I couldn't help but venture on all the possibilities.

After mulling over all the concepts for about an hour, I decided to put a full stop to my mind's marathon. The main reason I didn't want to think about anything is that I will get hungry when I think too much. Moreover, my blood supply is very limited. Hence, as an alternative, I opted to go for the Bourbon in Alaric's collection. It helps with cravings and also takes my mind off shit. So, I just switched on the DVD player in the History teachers' house, and danced to the tunes all night, trying my best to forget about anything and everything, and just enjoy and revel in the Klaus-free moments.

When Klaus finally came back, around midnight, his eyes were gleaming with triumph. I gathered as much information I can from his vaguely described scenes. Apparently, the immortal artist succeeded in killing the witch, Jonas Martin. Maddox sealed the two other witches, Luka and Bonnie, in a room along with the Mystic Falls gang.

By the time both teenage witch and warlock broke the boundary spell and got out from there, Klaus was almost done with his task. However, Luca wasn't lucky enough, as he was caught in a crossfire and got his neck snapped by Klaus. This riled the Papa witch, and as he tried to break the power of dead witches to kill Klaus in the rage, and died in the process.

But I am not sure if he is really dead. I mean, Bonnie also made Klaus believe she died in the show, but at the time of ritual, she came back as a surprise attack and caught him off guard. If Papa Martin is alive by following the same plan as Bonnie in the show, then he will be very angry now. If he wasn't mad enough then, he sure is vengeful now. Klaus took his daughter and killed his son.

 _Woah! this is gonna be interesting._

I hope he doesn't kill Klaus, though. Because I am not ready to die. Furthermore, when I was telling Kai's story, I had a thought about how we could put Klaus in a prison world. He won't die; instead, he will be desiccated with the lack of blood, while I can live happily ever after among the people, plotting over upcoming problems with travelers. But I am not sure how to tell the scooby-do-gang about this. And even if I did, they won't have enough time to get the spell for it.

* * *

While Catherine, or Katherine, was plotting Klaus's demise, without a wink of sleep... Elijah woke up with a gasp in the Salvatore boarding house basement, saying aloud the name of the last person he saw before he was desiccated. "Katerina."

"Elijah. Elijah! It's me, it's Elena," the Gilbert girl said, hovering over the Original, trying to calm him down, before any of the three vampires in the house could hear them.

"Oh, my God!" The noble stag said, taking a huge gulp of much-needed air, while his stiff muscles tried to loosen a bit, and his bones cracked when he moved.

"I can't br...eath," Elijah said, standing up, his breathing got heavier by the second. "I can't be-breath. What's happening to me?"

Elijah tried to move, but an invisible force pushed him as if to was saying not be there anymore. His lungs hurt every time he inhaled the air, "I can't be in this house."

Elena finally understood what was wrong with him and said, "You're not invited in."

"Then get me out of here," Elijah demanded, as he slammed into the nearby wall, trying to find a way out as soon as possible.

Elena ran after him, as soon as he disappeared from her view. By the time she reached the front door, the Original was already there, crouching down, right outside the door. As he turned towards Elena, the betrayal of her friends played in front of his eyes, and he rushed forward furiously, only to be stopped by the invisible wall at the doorway.

"What happened?" he asked, trying to sound mature, and reasonable. He couldn't get another word as he was cut off by the doppelganger.

"Shh!" the human doppelganger shushed him, looking around. She pointed a finger at her ear, and then upwards, trying to say the vampires in the house might wakeup.

Elijah finally conceded to give her a chance to explain when Elena gave his dagger back as a promise of trust. She brought him a blood bag, and drove both of them in her car, parking it a side of the road when they were far away from the boarding house. She waited for the Original to finish his blood bag before she started.

"You look good," the Gilbert girl said, as Elijah's pale, grey face came back to life.

"Where did you get the dagger?" Elijah said, coming straight to the point, not even facing her.

"I'll tell you everything. But we have to work together, Elijah. I need your word," Elena said.

"Your ability to make demands has long passed," Elijah said, still in the sour mood.

"No demands. I'm offering you my help. And in return, I want yours," Elena said, putting her end of the deal forward.

"And why should I even consider this?" Elijah asked. Yes, they made an agreement at one point. But as soon as her friends shoved a dagger into his heart, the deal became null and void.

"The same reason that you haven't killed me. You need my help to kill Klaus. And I need you," The human doppelganger said.

Abruptly, Elena's phone buzzed, and before she can even greet the person on another end, they started to fire questions at her.

"Where are you? Are you okay?" A very familiar voice of Stefan Salvatore greeted her.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said with a sigh.

"Where's Elijah?" Stefan questioned.

"He's right here," was Elena's vague reply.

"Where? I'm on my way," the younger Salvatore said, but he was cut off.

"No, Stefan. Elijah and I need some time alone," Elena said in a stern tone.

"Listen to me. He can't be trusted; he'll use you to get to Klaus," Stefan tried to reason with his girlfriend, but was interrupted once again.

"Elijah is a nobleman, Stefan. He lives by a code of honor. I can trust him. Katherine sure believed he is the answer to the problem, didn't she? Also, Elijah knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, I have proven myself," Elena said, trying to convince Elijah more than her boyfriend on the phone.

"Well, Katherine isn't here now, is she?" Stefan retorted. He paused for a millisecond and then took a deep sigh, and calmly said, "You can't do this alone."

"It's my decision, Stefan. Please respect it. And make sure that Damon doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch," Elena said, hanging up before he could say her otherwise.

She then obediently passed her phone to the extended hand of Elijah, as another sign of trust.

"Where is she?" Elijah asked. They both know who he was referring to. But Elena couldn't say that no one knew about Katherine whereabouts now, can she?

So, instead, she said, "He's here," hoping that would answer his question.

"Klaus is here?" Elijah questioned, more like concluded.

Elena nodded her head, saying, "He's taken over Alaric's body."

"Of course he has. One of his favorite tricks," The noble Original said with a straight face.

"Well, what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next? You're the only one who knows him. Well, Katherine does, but Klaus took her. We don't know if she's alive or not," Elena trailed off.

"I assure you, Katerina is very much alive. Klaus wouldn't kill her that easily. It isn't his style. Death would be a small punishment for what she did to him," Elijah said. "How about we go somewhere else to talk? I would very much like to get out of these clothes," he said, eyeing his dusty suit in revulsion. Who knows how long he was in the basement, "Drive to the Mayor's house, will you?"

"Okay, the first thing you should know is, I didn't know they were planning to dagger you. The only one who knew about this matter was in that study room along with you, and Stefan," She added remorsefully, to the newly refreshed Elijah. They were sitting in the living room of the Lockwood Manor. No one's in the house. Elena decided if she were to gain his trust, she should at least be truthful. "By the time Katherine got there to stop it, you were already daggered. We couldn't do anything after that."

"Where did you get the dagger from?" he asked.

Elena puffed out a sigh, but told him the truth, nonetheless, "John. We don't know where he got it from. We couldn't question him as he skipped town after that day. Katherine kinda wanted to kill him for, you know..." she trailed off. She didn't really know why Katherine wanted to kill John either. Elena wasn't there at that time, and she only got bits and pieces from what she heard from Stefan. Yet, Elijah nodded his head anyway.

"The Martins?" he questioned after a moment.

"We were working with them actually. The witch burial ground you were searching for... Katherine and Damon figured where it was. So, in exchange for the location, they agreed to work with us. But yesterday, Klaus cornered them, and they are no more. I am sorry. Klaus knew using that amount of magic would kill him. So, he used it to his advantage by riling him up," Elena explained.

"And the power of the spirits?" Elijah asked.

"Mr. Martin, passed them to Bonnie just before he died," said Elena. Everything happened in a matter of minutes the previous night. As soon as Klaus killed Luka, Jonas was devastated. Maybe, he understood he can't take on Klaus on his own as he could just jump into another body if Alaric dies, or maybe, he thought the time wasn't right as Klaus wasn't weak. So, he gave Bonnie his powers and went back to fight Klaus, dying in the process, making the psycho Original believe; the power died along with him. 'At least his daughter would be out of Klaus's grasp,' The Martin senior thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katherine was making herself a coffee to help with her cravings when Klaus, who is still in Alaric's body ordered her to make one for him.

And Katherine, obviously angry with the order, decided to irritate him.

"How would you like it?" She asked. "Do you want sugar in it?"

"One spoon," he said, texting someone on the phone.

"Should I make it one spoon even if the cup is big and spoon is small?" she asked.

"What?" he asked, this time turning around to face her to see her showing a big mug and a small spoon.

"Make it two tablespoons then," he said, going back to his phone.

"What about the coffee powder? Do you want it one spoon as well or two," she questioned again. She could see that it's getting on his nerves. And it made her do it more.

Klaus released a sigh, trying to calm down and said, "Make it two."

"Hmm. How about milk?"

"Oh, my god! just get everything here. I will mix them myself," Klaus said, throwing his arms above his head.

Katherine did a little victory dance and played everything in front of him gleefully.

 _Ha! That's what you get for ordering me around like I am some puppet._

Just then the doorbell rang, and Klaus went to open it, as Katherine was compelled not to touch the door lock.

"Ahh! Maddox. You are finally here. Did you bring it?" He said, allowing the warlock to come inside.

"Yes, here." The warlock said, handing him the wooden box.

"What's that?" Katherine asked.

"This," Klaus said, opening the box carefully and said," This Katerina, is Elena's ticket to stay human after the ritual." He lifted the bottle high enough to show it to the annoying vampire, sitting on the couch behind him.

"The Elixir?" She questioned, even when she already guessed it as soon as she saw the familiar bottle the Martin's showed her a few weeks ago.

"I can't risk the doppelganger coming back to life, and ruin the ritual now, can I?" Klaus said, placing it back in the box, carefully, probably for some future use.

"Huh..." Katherine couldn't help but snort.

"What with the expression?" Klaus said, turning his attention back to the vampire doppelganger.

"What expression?" she asked, keeping her face blank.

"That expression you make when I am either doing something, completely stupid or when you know something I don't," Klaus said, studying the woman carefully.

"I have an expression like that?" she asked, scrunching her eyebrows, trying to divert the topic.

"Yes, you do," he said it, as a matter of fact.

"I think you are reading too much into it?" She said, slipping on her blank face once again.

"Really?" he said, taking a few steps forward to me.

"Yes," she said, taking a sip of her coffee quickly, avoiding his eyes and his compulsion.

Before she knew it, he was in front of her. He tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, making her pause all of her actions. Including the beating of her heart.

"You see my dear, Katerina. I know you enough, from our time together. I admit I cannot read you completely, but I do recognize it when you are trying to hide something from me. Your heartbeat gives me enough information. It's a fickle thing, isn't it?" he said gently, and abruptly he shoved his hand into her chest and grasped her heart with his fist, causing the girl to gasp. It was later followed by groans and whimpers of the vampire. "Now that your life is in my hand, literally, and figuratively, of course. Tell me. What is it you are hiding?"

"It's just...It's just another one of my theories," The 500-year-old vampire said, her voice strained from the pain she was experiencing. As soon as he heard her reply, Klaus left his hold on her heart and withdrew his hand.

"See, wasn't that so easy to say?" He said with a gentle smile as if he didn't remember his actions a minute ago.

"So, what is this theory you cooked up?" he asked, after the vampire doppelganger's chest healed.

"Your mother...you said, your mother was the one to curse you, as she thought you were an abomination. You also said, she was also the one to leave you with the instructions to undo the curse," the alien from another dimension said.

"Yes," Klaus replied, not understanding where the conversation was heading to.

"Well, if she hated you, as much as you say she did, then why would she help you in rectifying it? Don't you think she would've jinxed it? If you were to hate someone, would you be merciful?" Katherine asked.

Now Klaus was really getting agitated by her vague replies.

"What are you trying to say, Katerina?" Klaus said, crouching down to face the doppelganger, who sat on the floor, leaning her head against the living room wall.

"Aren't you trying to break the curse to make more of your kind?" She questioned him one last time.

"How do you know that? I didn't say that to you," Klaus said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"It isn't hard to guess. You and I, we both are the same. We manipulate. We thirst for power. We control. We punish. But our actions are driven by one singular place deep inside. We're alone, and we hate it. And you, you don't want to be alone. The only one of your kind. You want to make more hybrids like you, don't you?" Katherine said, cocking her head to a side, smirking when she saw an emotion pass through Alaric's eyes.

"What? Afraid, I read you too easily?" She said, her smirk still in place, pleased for throwing Klaus off-guard.

But Klaus composed himself quickly, and asked again, "What's the theory?"

He completely ignored the previous things the Bulgarian vampire said.

"I think, your bitch of a mother is playing with you, even from her grave," was Katherine's straight-forward reply.

"You really think, I won't turn into a hybrid by following this method?"

"Oh! you will. I just think you won't be able to create more of you without Elena's human blood," said Katherine, looking straight in his eye, when he compelled her unconsciously.

"How can you be so sure about it?" Klaus asked.

"If Elena's blood is the key to release your werewolf side, then what is to say it's not for your fellow wolves. You are depending on Elena's blood being the first one of your kind, then what is to say your duplicates will not depend on it?" Katherine said, shrugging her shoulders, "And you know what I think? I think your mother wanted you to kill the doppelganger until the brink of her death; so you wouldn't be able to make more of your minions. She wanted you to endure another 500 years of a lonely life, trying to figure this out. Or maybe an eternity, when you end the bloodline once again in your blind rage."

As soon as she spat all that to the Original's face, she took a deep breath, and calmly said, "But like I said, it's just a theory."

Katherine didn't know why she snapped after hearing Esther's name either. I mean sure she was a bitchy character in the show, she hated the most, like more than the sirens. Maybe being a vampire heightened her senses. Her anger must have become the rage. The rage combined with the anger she was exhibiting at that particular moment on Klaus might have done the trick.

I mean, Esther is the one who had an affair, and she is the one who turned her children into Vampires, and the one who cursed her son's werewolf side. And then, she comes back a thousand years later wanting to kill them, saying they were abominations and all that shit. On top of that, she used the doppelganger's blood and wrote useless instructions to undo it.

She didn't care if some innocent 17 years old girl will die in vain, in the hands of his son for following her directions, nor she was remorseful about it. And when Elena, fortunately, got out of the ritual alive, she tried to kill her by herself, just so she wanted to watch her son suffer alone. She made one mistake, and then she does a thousand others to cover it up. Her morals are really questionable. Like, way more than Klaus's and Katherine's combined.

"Maddox?" Klaus's voice snapped the girl out her thoughts.

"That's..." The warlock couldn't get a word out. No one thought about the possibility. Not even Klaus, the original, who spent a thousand years thinking about it. But the girl in front of them knew about it for maybe a week top's; she already came up with a theory that's completely out of the box. And the crazy thing about all of this was, it sounded logical. So logical that they can't ignore the plausibility of the case.

Klaus couldn't help but smash the nearby vase into a wall. Just when he thought everything was going as planned, Katherine put another kink in his plans.

"Why the fuck did he ask about the theory again?"


	21. Chapter 21

**_Di_** _ **s**_ ** _claimer_** _: I do not own The Vampire Diaries / The Originals, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books_

 _However, I do own Catherine Matthews/ my very own Katherine Peirce, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

There was utter silence in the room, well, if you ignore the loud thumping of Klaus's heart from the rage he is feeling at the moment.

In one corner, Katherine Pierce was sitting on the kitchen floor, leaning against the wall, her coffee cup long forgotten. On the other side, Maddox was trying to remain invisible to Klaus and his rage, an array of thoughts running wild in his head.

For over a thousand years, he had been waiting for this time, plotting about it in hopes of achieving his goal. To not remain alone. To create an army for himself, something his father cannot ruin. And now, after years of preparation, he gets to know that the whole thing was planned inadequately. That the foundation of the plan was a trick. The rage and deception he felt for his deceased mother increased tenfold. She really was playing with him from her grave, and he can't for the life of him do anything about it, except break another set of tea mugs.

"Maddox, what's the probability of this theory working?" Klaus asked, after getting himself in control.

"There is no denying of logic behind it. However, as it is a complete U-turn from what we have been planning, I say, it's better to ask for a third party's advice," The warlock answered nervously.

But Klaus shook his head after a second, saying, "No. No. The more people we ask, the more diverse answers we will get. I don't want this to be any more complicated than it is now."

He paced around the apartment living room for a while, and turned towards me with narrowed eyes, "How sure are you about this theory?"

It wasn't a question I was expecting, but, I answered it nevertheless, "It's a theory, but I am pretty confident."

I knew I am standing on a thin-line, but, I didn't want to take any chances, and ruffle the delicate sensibilities of an Original Vampire. Thus, I gave him a straightforward reply. And he began pacing again.

"For suppose, if I went with your way, assuming that I will, and let the doppelganger live, only for the ritual to not work...then I will kill you," Klaus said, with a deadpanned look on his face.

I couldn't help but gape at his audacity. That was absurd.

"That's not fair," was the only thing I could answer back.

"Life is not fair," he said. "Also, I was going to kill you anyway, this will just be sooner rather than later. And let me tell you, I will enjoy every second of it."

"Come on. Its...Look, how about we make a deal? Something that would benefit both of us?" I said, clearing my head a bit for the chat. "You can kill me as you wish if this thing goes pear-shaped. But...If you come out of this on top as I said, and can create your hybrids using my method, then you let me go free."

"And, why, pray tell, should I do that?" Klaus asked, with a scowl etched on his face.

"That's the logical thing to do. Risk and Reward," I bargained. "Also, if what I said is right, then that means even if you had killed me 500 years ago, you couldn't have created more hybrids up until now as I would be dead and buried. That means, technically, it wouldn't really matter if I fled all these years or died as I couldn't have helped with your cause. Thus, the grudge you are holding against me for my 'transgression' is considered nill and void."

By the time I was done, Maddox was sweating, looking in between us nervously. Klaus just stared at me right in the eye for a long moment, and I held his attention without a blink.

"My dear Katerina, what have you done to the naive girl who used to believe in true love? Or the girl who feared me so much that she changed her name to live. The one who faked her own death just so she could hide from me? Were you always like this? Have I really underestimated you?" Klaus whispered as he tucked some of my wild hair behind my ear.

I didn't know if the questions were rhetorical, or if he was expecting for me to really answer them. Though, I was freaking out internally, trying to reorganize my brain to see if I gave it away to the original hybrid about my origins. However, his next question made me recover my composure.

"You talk a good game, Katerina. Still, why should I take it under consideration? You still were the reason for the wrath and destruction I caused during the time, and I had to spend on a lot of resources throughout the years to capture you."

"You would still have done that if I was dead and couldn't create your army. Let's not forget the wrath included the death of my whole family. Rightfully, you should pay me compensation for that if this goes my way, but I am willing to keep an open mind and exempt you from that clause if you are willing to set the bad blood behind us and let me live my life. Let the bygones be bygones. What do you say?"

Years and years of meetings with my family solicitors served me well in helping me learn a thing or two about settling the disputes. It was usually related to my shameless, nincompoop of relatives that were after my assets. But I hope it helped me in this case with the Original hybrid. Personally, I think I am doing a pretty good job.

Klaus and Maddox stared at me for a few more seconds, and it was quite unnerving. The unofficial competition ended when there was a loud chime of a cellphone ringtone.

"It's Greta," Maddox answered the unasked question, taking the phone into his hand.

"You can leave. But do hurry. If you get hung up, call me. You know how impatient I get. Also, share our recent crisis with Greta, would you? I would like to know what she thinks about it before we go with this," Klaus said to his warlock, and all he got was a nod in return.

"Where is he going?" I asked. _Is it time to kidnap a vampire and werewolf already?_

"To retrieve me. So I can get out of this bad hair-do," Klaus explained, ceasing my worries.

Even though I hate the annoying talkative blond vampire, I wouldn't want her to die in a stupid sacrifice. Caroline kinda grew on me. Like fungus. Not that I would say that to her.

"So...do you accept?"

"What?"

"The deal, of course," I reminded him. His old age is definitely catching up with him.

 _Alzheimer's maybe._

He squinted his eyes a bit, studying me, "You will have your answer by midnight."

I accepted it. Mostly because I didn't want to push him to do something drastic, for something stupid I would say. I mean, I never really expected to solve my life and death problem with Klaus civilly. So it's a huge win on my part. It was better than nothing.

"Alright, I will go for one last spin in this body, and see what's the mystic falls gang is up to. Let's just hope Elena didn't do anything stupid, now that the elixir is missing. All the planning you have done for your future would go to waste," Klaus said, "And don't forget the rules."

 _Rules...How could I forget? I can't forget even if I want to as they are compelled into my brain._

"You can have another blood bag, by the way. Just one," he said.

I didn't realize how weak I was until I tried to stand on my feet. The near-death experience was really something I wouldn't want to go through again. Maybe it was something I deserved for killing Lucy Bennett. Though at that point, I had a lot on my mind, and the only thing I saw her as was a fictional character that I needed to cut ties with. At least, she had a quick death. It really hurt me, like a thousand neck snaps, probably because I was running low on the blood supply. But I can't say as it was my first time at experiencing the physical pain that deep. So, I really didn't have anything to compare it with.

* * *

By the time I was done with my blood bag, there was a commotion at the door. Normally, the apartment was silent during working hours. I checked the time, and it read 11:00 am. So, I strained my ears for a better sound only to hear the voices of two familiar vampires and an unfamiliar third voice.

"Katherine?" Damon's voice echoed. "Are you in there?"

I waited for them to open the door as I can't do it myself, nor can I reply back. Stupid compulsion. I let out a breath when Damon, finally, broke the lock and opened the door.

"Ah! Good to see you alive and kicking," Damon said with a smile.

"You too," I said, looking at Damon and Rose.

"What happened?" Rose asked with a hint of concern when she saw my bloodied shirt.

"Klaus," was my answer.

"Just one more day, okay? Then Bonnie will..."

I didn't let him complete the sentence.

"No. Don't tell me anything. I will have to tell him everything, if he decided to compel me," I said hurriedly.

"Alright," They both said after sharing a look.

"Any way I can get you out of here?" Damon asked after a moment.

"I don't know. Kill Maddox maybe," I said, "He is Klaus warlock. It doesn't matter. Listen to me carefully. I think I managed Klaus from keeping Elena alive after the ritual. I mean, he said he will tell me his decision by tonight. But I am one hundred percent sure he will agree to the plan."

"What? How? What plan?"

"I was explaining before you interrupted," I scowled at him, to which he rolled his eyes, gesturing me to continue.

"So, Klaus told me about his lineage and about how the curse is broken. And in doing so, I found a loophole in it that helps both Elena and I," I started, explaining. "Apparently, Klaus's mother, the original witch, cheated on her husband with a local werewolf but kept it a secret. However, once she turned all her children into vampires, they started killing people in bloodlust. And when Klaus made his first kill, his werewolf curse activated, outing his mother's dirty secret. His father was undoubtedly angry with it, and to appease him, and find some twisted version of redemption for herself, Klaus's mom put a curse on him to bind his werewolf side. To do that, she needed a binding agent. So, she used the moonstone and the blood of the doppelganger, who was in Klaus's village at the time, Tatia. My ancestor. The witch said, to break the curse, Klaus needs to sacrifice a vampire and werewolf, who represent both parts of him. And then, he needs to kill the doppelganger until the brink of her death using the moonstone."

"How is this gonna help you?" Rose intervened, making me glare at her.

"I am telling you that. So, apparently, Klaus wants to not only break his werewolf side but also wants to create more hybrids like him. So, I came up with a logical theory. From what Klaus told me, the Original witch hated him as he was her greatest mistake. So, how legit does is the unbinding ritual? I told him that if he wants to create more of his hybrids, then he will need Elena's human blood. Whats to say the werewolf's he sire won't need the blood, when he the Original needs it?"

"And he agreed to it?" Damon asked, his tone a little disbelieving.

"Well, not outright. But what's not to believe?" I said, shrugging my shoulders a little.

"So, if he agrees with it, he will let Elena stay alive after the ritual, for her blood," Rose stated, processing the information. "And you get to be free because...you came up with this?"

"It's a little more complicated than that. I kinda pulled the whole, 'Perry Mason' act, and convinced Klaus that, if what I assumed was right, then he wouldn't have created more hybrids. Even if he had killed me and broken the curse 500 years ago, and he would've waited for Elena's blood all these years," I elucidated. "If he agrees to use my method and it works, then he goes his way, and I go my way. Water under the bridge. That's the deal. He said he will give his decision by midnight."

"Ahhh..."

"How confident are you about this?"

"100%."

"You realize your neck is on the line, right?"

"It always is. But, yeah, it's the best option for everyone."

"That...That was totally not what I was expecting," Rose said.

"What were you expecting? Me, to be dead? Or me tied up in a creepy basement being tortured?"

"Actually, yes," Rose admitted, "We also bought a human with us, in case we can't enter the house to untie you." I acknowledged the unfamiliar human behind them and nodded.

"Well, I appreciate the thought. But you were not wrong. Got tortured the first two days. But then I started running my mouth, and Klaus found me a bit useful and forced my hand in helping him. I mean, he took over John's body to get information out of you, how dumb is that? Of course, he really didn't like it when I pointed out his mistakes. But what can one do when you are being compelled to tell the truth, right?"

"Ha! So, Alaric was your idea."

"Guilty," I admitted with a sheepish look.

"What happened to that arsehole, anyway?" I asked.

"Who? John?" When I nodded my head, Damon answered, "Don't know. Didn't really care, actually."

 _Of course._

"It's just, Klaus doesn't know John can help in resurrecting Elena from the dead. If things go sideways, we can always use him," I said.

Damon shook his head a bit and said, "I will keep an eye out for him. Anyhow, you are okay, right?"

"As I am expected to be."

"Good. That's good," Damon said. "So, anything you want me to do? Other than killing the warlock who trapped you here."

"Not really. Just stay safe, and let everyone in the loop. Don't be Klaus's sacrifices. If you see the Lockwoods, ask them to get out of the town," I said, and as an afterthought, I added, "And tell Elena, not to do anything stupid."

"You are a bit too late for that," Rose muttered.

"Why? What happened?" I asked but immediately cut myself, "Actually, no. Don't say it. It's better for everyone."

"Okay," Damon said, "Oh! I forgot. I got you some vervain," he said, holding up a tiny vial.

"Can't. He compelled me not to take anything without his permission," I told him, causing him to sigh exasperatedly.

Just then, Damon's phone pinged, and he muttered, "Stefan got Jenna out of the house. Klaus will be here any minute now."

"Then you better get going. Just consider what I told you," I told them hurriedly, and they nodded. Just when they are about to leave, I called out, saying, "Also, instruct Caroline to be safe, okay? Tell her to stay in her house until the full moon, and ask her not to step outside even if there is an earthquake. If she denies, explain to her how good I am at killing people."

"Alright," Damon said.

"Try not to get killed," said Rose, and they zoomed away with the human.

Klaus, who was in Alaric's body, stepped into the apartment after, half an hour, looking battered. Something, I was pleased to see. But I made sure not to let it show. Before he could get a word out, the bell rang again and in came Maddox with his baggage.

"Hello, Love," Greta, the Martin witch greeted Klaus with a smile.

"Greta, finally," Klaus said back.

"Nice body. You ready to get out of it?" The witch asked flirtatiously.

"God, yes," The devil replied.

* * *

When Damon came back to the boarding house, he was met with a broody Stefan and a weeping Jenna. He got to know that Elena consoled her aunt a little after Klaus's fiasco in Gilbert's home, and went back to, wherever she went, to talk to the Original in a suit. His little brother then proceeded to ask, if Damon had found anything new about Katherine or Klaus, and Damon honestly didn't know how to reply to that. He found a lot, actually.

"I think Katherine found the solution to all the problems," he said.

"How?" his brother asked.

"I think it's better to inform everyone at a time," Rose suggested.

"Yeah. I really don't want to repeat it," Damon said. "Let's call for a meeting."

And they did. Even though it took some time, they all appeared.

So when Elena finally entered the Boarding House with Elijah in tow, they were met with the whole gang lolling in the living room.

Caroline was on phone with someone while Damon, Rose, and Stefan were drinking Damon's Bourbon. Bonnie was sitting in front of a map, and a candle, chanting in an unknown language, with Jeremy to her side, and a very confused Jenna was looking in between Bonnie and the Map.

"They are out of town. Mason said Katherine would know where he is, and that he really doesn't trust me enough to give his location," Caroline said aloud, as she got out of the phone.

"Whatever. I don't want to know where they are. I just want them out of the town until this stupid ritual ends," Damon muttered.

"Found him," Bonnie chimed after a moment. "Timberlake. About 2 hours from here. I can pinpoint the location if I have the map of the town."

"John's a backup plan. Let's leave him for now," Damon started saying when he was interrupted by a clearing of a throat.

"Ha! Finally," Damon said when he saw Elijah and Elena at the entrance. "Hope you talked everything through, cause we have a lot to talk about."

"What's going on here?" Elena asked, looking at the people in the room. A few shrugged their shoulders, and others shook their heads.

"So, we went to see Katherine," Damon started, gesturing to Rose and him. And everyone's attention was on him.

"What? How is she?" Caroline asked, shocked.

"Blondie, let me talk. Questions later," Damon scolded the newbie vamp. He then proceeded to tell everything they discussed. And once he was done with explaining, he rubbed his hands together and said, "Alright. Questions?"

Jenna was the first. She slowly raised her hands and asked, "Ah...who is KATHERINE?"

* * *

 **Finally. After a long wait. I hope you like this chapter. I successfully freed myself from the writer block's grasp. For a second I thought I am dealing with Stockholm syndrome but I bet it, and I am taking therapy. :)**

 **Anyway, Than you for being patient with me.**

 **I hope you are feeling well and are following the necessary instruction given by WHO.**

 **Toodles.**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Di_** _ **s**_ ** _claimer_** _: I do not own The Vampire Diaries / The Originals, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books_

 _However, I do own Catherine Matthews/ my very own Katherine Peirce, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

"Our deal was that you help me kill Klaus," Elijah responded. It took about an hour for Damon to answer all the questions. Actually, Rose answered them as Damon was ready to snap at people after 4 questions.

"Well, I never agreed with it. Although I don't have any problem with that either. We can do that once we get the elixir from him," Damon said.

"We can't. Bonnie dies if she uses that amount of power," Jeremy, butted in.

"Jeremy..." Bonnie started, but the Gilbert boy cut her off.

"No, Bonnie! I agreed to your sacrifice as it was an ultimatum. Either you or Elena. And you asked me to respect your wish, as it's your best friend's neck on the line. But now...it's not. Both Elena and Katherine will come out of this alive, even if we don't kill the Psycho Hybrid," Jeremy spoke in a no-nonsense tone.

"What are you talking about, Jeremy?" Elena asked, confused.

"To kill an Original, Bonnie should access the power of all the 100 witches. And one can't do that unless they want to die," Jeremy stated.

"And you didn't think we have to know about this?" Caroline asked angrily, looking at the witch.

"Just because a bunch of dead witches gave me a warning doesn't mean I will die. Have a little faith in me," Bonnie announced.

"Bonnie, you just had these powers since yesterday. You are not used to handling that amount of power, much less use it. There is a little to no chance for you to come out alive of this," Stefan said, shaking his head.

"You dying is not an option Bonnie. If it means I have to be a living, breathing, and moving, blood bag for the rest of my life...I am okay with it," Elena replied.

"And, you are okay with Niklaus siring his own bloodline? Building his own race? Endangering, not just vampires, but everyone?" Elijah asked, looking at the human doppelganger.

"I am not risking the lives of my loved ones for anything," Elena stated. "I don't really care if it's selfish at this point. Maybe I will make a deal with Klaus myself. My blood, for protection."

"Elena, did you think this through?" Stefan asked softly, "This is not a decision you can take lightly."

"What other choice do I have, Stefan?" The latest doppelganger said with a sigh. "I am going for the lesser of two evils."

"So...we are not going to kill Klaus," Damon said, a doubting edge in his voice.

"No," Elena said, looking at Elijah.

"Good decision, Love," A voice hollered from outside the main door.

"What the..." Damon was already at the door before he could complete the sentence. And everyone followed after him at their own pace.

"Hmm, Blue eyes, British accent. You must be Klaus," Caroline said, looking over the figure of Original Vampire on the other side of the door.

"In the flesh. Good to know Katherine mentioned me in detail," Klaus said with a smirk. He then looked past her and said, "Hello, Elijah. Rose-Marie."

"Niklaus," his brother greeted back, while Rose stared at him wide-eyed.

"Where's Alaric?" Damon questioned, his eyes narrowed.

"Hmm. He is sleeping like a baby. I will send him on his way once he wakes up," Klaus said. "Anyway, it's good to know you have a backup plan as well," he said, looking towards Bonnie Bennett.

"Ah, how long have you been eavesdropping on us for?" Caroline asked him, with a hand on her waist.

"Hard to say, Love," was Kalus's answer. "Am I going to be invited in?"

"No," Elena said, finally recovering from the shock.

"I heard you want to make a deal," Klaus said, scowling at the human's impudence.

"And we can make it, with you, still, on the other side of the door," Elena retorted.

"Fiesty. Must be a family thing," Klaus mused and looked over Damon, saying, "Still, I think it's rude of Katherine for not mentioning that you lot met behind my back."

"You stay the hell away from her," Damon said, scowling. Klaus just smirked at it, which pissed off the younger vampire a bit more.

"What are you doing here, Klaus?" Stefan asked with a sigh before the argument could turn into blows.

"As you already know, a certain doppelganger turned vampire, mentioned a few kinks in my plans. And, after contacting my most trusted witches...I have decided to go along with the new plan. And as a part of the plan, I wanted to give dear Elena this," He said, taking out the elixir from the hands that were resting behind him this whole time. "I made sure that it's still effective. All you have do is, drink the elixir, sacrifice yourself on the altar, and come back to life while your other friends sit-tight and try not to screw anything. I will also need your blood once in a while and for you to remain human. And in return, I will leave your loved ones alone and set Katerina free."

Klaus glanced over everyone's face to check if they took him seriously. And once he was satisfied that his message was received, he extended his hand towards the doppelganger.

"And what's to say you won't go back on your word?" Stefan questioned him before Elena could shake his hand. "Why should we believe you?"

"The same way I am believing, that this sacrifice will work with Elena staying alive," Klaus retorted.

Elena let out a sigh and did the only thing she could, she shook his hand.  
"Feels like a good start for our partnership," Klaus mused.

The Original Hybrid turned to walk out of there, but then he saw Elijah's face. He knows his brother very well. Though Elijah is known as 'The Noble Stag,' his brother is nothing short of a monster, if it comes to their family. And, now that Elijah thinks Klaus daggered his siblings and dumped their coffins at the bottom of the ocean, Elijah didn't hesitate to try and kill Klaus. His eldest brother went as far as allying himself with a group of newbie vampires and witches. Furthermore, Klaus knew what Elijah would do when all the doors for his revenge are closed. He would resort to drastic measures.

Klaus's best guess is that Elijah would kill the lot of Mystic Falls gang, including the doppelganger, or at least turn Elena into a Vampire just to get back at him. And, Klaus doesn't need another doppelganger fiasco on his hands anytime soon. He definitely didn't want Elijah going rouge in the last minutes. So, what exactly would keep Elijah from doing anything idiotic in the meantime? How would he keep his older brother on his toes until the sacrifice?

"Elijah, brother, would you care for a walk?" Klaus asked, mustering the most innocent face. However, his brother just stared at him with his eyes narrowed.

"What if I say, it's about our family?" Klaus tried.

"Which one? The ones you daggered and dropped at the bottom of the ocean?" Elijah snarked back.

"The ones whom I lied to you about?" Klaus retorted.

"What?" Elijah questioned sharply.

"I didn't bury our siblings at sea. Their bodies are safe," Klaus explained and turned back from the house.

Klaus wasn't going to say anything more than that, where everyone can listen in. He knew Elijah would follow him to learn more. Family is his brother's weakness, after all.

"I suggest you not to fool about this, Niklaus," Elijah said, following after him as the Hybrid expected.

"I am not," Klaus said. "I am surprised you think I would kill our annoying siblings when all I wanted to be was for us to be together. Always and Forever, Elijah."

"Tell that to Finn," Elijah reposted. "I am not going to belive you unless you show them to me."

"As you wish. Even though you tried to kill me," Klaus said, nonchalantly. But both the brothers know Klaus was angry concerning the feat Elijah tried to pull. "This way," The wannabe Hybrid said and vamped to the warehouse where he kept his siblings, with Elijah following on his heel.

There in the abandoned warehouse were 4 coffins, guarded by two compelled Vampires.

"Go on," Klaus said, motioning to the caskets.

Elijah warily made his way towards them and opened the first coffin. He first came face to face with the body of Finn Mikaelson, his eldest brother, who was locked in the same god-forsaken coffin for 900 years. Elijah immediately moved to the second one and was faced with the grey figure of his youngest brother, Kol Mikaelson, who was daggered for over a century. And the one in the last coffin was Rebekah, his sister. Elijah wasn't there when she was daggered, but from the dress, she was wearing, he knew Rebekah was locked in there for a long time.

Elijah's eyes then moved to the last casket. He hasn't looked at it carefully beforehand, as his mind was somewhere else. But now that he observed it, he knew clearly whom the coffin belonged to. It was his. The realization turned his eyes black with anger, understanding what his brother was about to do. However, before the Original could turn around completely to react, he felt the silver dagger pierce his heart, and before he knew it, he was being greeted by the familiar pain and darkness.

"I suppose, brother, you have been reunited with our family," Klaus said, slightly bitter that Elijah believed him to be a monster.

"Put him with the others," Klaus said, after placing Elijah in his coffin. And after giving a few other instructions, he left the place.

* * *

By the time Klaus went back to Alaric's flat, around 3 in the morning, he was met with a rather peculiar scene.

"What's happening here?" The to-be Hybrid asked.

"Ah..."

"We were waiting for you, so you can tell us what to do with him?" Greta said, pointing towards Alaric.

"And you decided to have a debate on Hogwarts houses meanwhile?" Klaus examined, with a raised eyebrow.

"You know what, since Klaus is already here, we might as well ask him," Katherine stated, "I am clearly a Slytherin material. Greta is a Ravenclaw, cause obviously, she is around you for more knowledge. Alaric's a Gryffindor. I mean, he is Damon's friend, and everyone knows Damon's reckless, and Alaric follows him around even though he knows they will end up dead. Maddox is a Hufflepuff, you know, since he is loyal to you," Katherine started explaining. "But these death eater's of yours are not agreeing with my assessment. And now that you are here, you do the sorting. Tell me if I am wrong?"

Klaus just glared at them for a moment. He pointed his finger towards his witch and warlock and started ordering, "You both start preparing for the ritual tomorrow. I will be needing a werewolf and a Vampire. Someone that is not on Elena Gilbert's loved one's list." With that Maddox, and Greta scurried away.  
The Original then turned towards Alaric, and said, "You! Get out of here," but Alaric stared at Katherine with concern, instead of leaving immediately, however, once he saw the girl in the question nod her head in assurance, he decided to leave the flat with a stiff nod.

Just when Katherine decided to slip away to her assigned bedroom alongside others, Klaus ordered her to stay put.

"It seems you have been keeping a few things from me," The Original Vampire spoke and watched as the Petrova doppelganger gulped nervously. "First, let us talk about why you haven't mentioned that Damon and Rose were here, shall we?"

"You didn't ask," replied the doppelganger.

"And, what other things have you talked about, other than the changes in ritual?" Klaus prodded. "About how Bonnie now owns the power of 100 dead witches? Or perhaps how Elijah is back from the dead?"

"Nothing. I know you will compel me to tell you everything. So, I asked Damon not to talk about their plans," Katherine said, shaking her head.

"Hmm, clever," Klaus agreed. He leaned a bit closer to see if he could smell the vervain, but when he didn't sense anything, Klaus accepted it. Also, if everything goes as expected, she would be free from his wrath from the next day.

"Just so you know, we are following the ritual. I have already given the elixir to Elena. And if everything goes as expected, you will have your freedom," He said, going towards his bedroom.

"And Elijah?" The doppelganger couldn't help but a question. The younger vampire didn't want Elijah to do something stupid and destroy all her plans to gain freedom from canon Katherine's immortal enemy. Nor she wants someone to kill Klaus, which will indirectly kill her.

"Just because I will grant you your freedom, doesn't mean you can get back with my brother, Katerina," Klaus said, turning towards the younger vampire.

"I am not trying to get back with someone who decided to use my feelings just so they can sacrifice me on an altar," The girl in the question retorted back. "I just don't want your brother's need for revenge screwing up my chance at freedom."

This surprised Klaus a little. The Hybrid really thought the doppelganger would want to restart a relationship with his brother. The Katherine he knew would do it. But, apparently, not this one. The one who lived as a vampire for over 500 years. And had been elusive ever since.

"This is new. The hate you hold for my brother, I didn't expect it," Klaus said, genuinely interested. "What exactly turned your love for my brother to hate? Or, should I say, when. Don't tell me it has something to do with the Salvatore brothers."

"Why does it matter? Just so we are clear, if tomorrows ritual doesn't work, just because someone decided to screw up, I am not taking the responsibility for that. I get my freedom either way," Katherine said, changing the subject to more important ones.

"No one is going to botch this up. If they do, then I will massacre every last one of the people in this bloody town," Klaus said. "And you don't worry about my brother. Elijah is, precisely, where I want him to be."

Katherine just nodded her head stiffly. "I will leave you to it then," she said and made her way to the adjacent bedroom, closing the door on the way.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House:**

Everyone just stared among themselves, as they watched Elijah leave right after Klaus.

"Well, I guess, that went all right," Caroline said after a moment, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. I guess so," Damon said, nodding his head.

"I just felt like I sold my soul to the devil," Elena said light-heartedly.

"You are just lending it for time to time," Caroline comforted the girl, in Caroline-ish way.

"Are you okay, though?" Bonnie asked Elena with a sigh.

"Yeah. I will be," The human doppelganger said, nodding her head.

Stefan still hasn't said a single thing about it. He didn't know what to feel about the whole situation at this point, really.

"Hey, can I crash here tonight? It's already late," Caroline asked, to no one in particular.

"Actually, Katherine asked you to stay in your home until the sacrifice is done," Damon said.

"She also asked us to kindly remind you about how good Katherine is at killing people if you decide not to follow the order," Rose added.

"But Klaus said he won't kill anyone, right?" Caroline said.

"I don't care. I made a promise to her, so I am gonna keep it," Damon said, "Come on, I will drop you home myself."

"Fine..." the blonde vampire groaned and followed her sire outside.

Both vampires were soon out of the door, bickering about petty things along the way.

Everyone else decided to crash at the boarding house as it was almost midnight. Elena turned to her aunt Jenna after everyone went to their respective rooms. The doppelganger assured Stefan, she will come to bed, after settling her aunt in.

"Hey, Jenna," Elena said softly to her aunt, "I am sorry you had to see a whole lot of crazy in a single day."

"It's just...all the things I thought were a part of fiction, came to life in one second. Seeing Bonnie do magic, was just something else. Caroline just came into the house in a blink of an eye and freaked out when she saw me. And, Mason? He was my college friend, and now I got to know that he is a werewolf, along with Tyler. And you are a doppelganger? I don't even know what it means anymore," Jenna rambled to her niece.

"I know. I am sorry. I know I should've told you about this. But, I thought, I am protecting you from the real world," Elena said, comforting Jenna by caressing her shoulder.

"How is Alaric involved in this?" Jenna asked a moment later. And Elena told her as much as she could to put her aunt at ease.

"This vampire...your doppelganger, she is not going to kill Caroline for coming out of her house, is she?" Jenna questioned, after a few more inquiries.

"Oh, No! Katherine is her friend. She has this weird friendship with Jeremy and Caroline. I don't even know how it came to be, to be honest," Elena said, shaking her head.

"That's good. I guess," Jenna mumbled. "Did I ever meet Katherine and mistook her for you?"

"Well, the day when you saw Damon kissing me, it was actually Katherine. She just came into the town, and cut off John's fingers," Elena explained, and Jenna gasped.

"Why?" She asked mortified.

"John tried to kill Damon and Stefan..." Elena explained as much as she knows, keeping judgment to a minimum. She also explained why Katherine was protective of the Salvatore brothers.

"So, she loved both of them, and left because of the Klaus guy, who came here just now?" Jenna rehashed.

"Well, that's what everyone says. At first, I really thought Katherine was a bitch, that played two brothers until they hated each other, but then I saw her. I heard how she used to play video games with Jeremy and saw how committed she is to help the people she loves. Katherine has been searching for her daughter, Nadia, all these years when she heard, the girl turned into a vampire just to search for her mother. She also gave a few ideas that would help me come back to life after the sacrifice even though she hates me and the plans involved with people dying. And I guess, I kinda got used to her," Elena said, shrugging her shoulders. "I suppose, I need to thank my ancestor for negotiating with her immortal enemy on our behalf."

"Hmm. She feels like a whole package deal," Jenna mused.

"Katherine was the one at the Historical Tea party, and the one who accompanied you to your tour with Elijah, when I was staying at the lake house with Stefan," Elena said, after a moment of silence.

"What? Really?" Jenna asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah. Elijah dragged her along, so she kept up with the act," Elena responded.

"So, a 500-year-old vampire made me breakfast after seeing my burnt toast?" Her aunt gaped.

"She did that?" Elena asked astonished.

"Yeah. I mean, she just stared at my breakfast with distaste and made me a nice sandwich. I later blackmailed her with my puppy dog eyes, so she could come to the tour, and she agreed just like that," Jenna said with a chuckle, remembering the day very clearly. "You had been distant lately, and when she agreed to make up for it, I decided to drag her along. It was also for Elijah. I liked the nice pair they made during the tea party."

"Anyway, how are you feeling? Getting sacrificed on an altar is not something easy to accept," Jenna asked.

"It's the best for everyone, Jenna. Everyone gets to live. And if I try to run, Klaus is gonna resort to more violent methods. Katherine's whole family died for that. If it wasn't for Nadia being born in secret, the Petrova bloodline would have long ceased to exist."

"But donating your blood every now and then...what if, this Klaus dude suddenly snaps and decides to drain every last drop of your blood?" Jenna asked.

"We will think of something then," Elena said, "Anyways, it's getting late. We are going to have a long day. Get some rest. Everything is gonna be alright."


	23. Chapter 23

**_Di_** _ **s**_ ** _claimer_** _: I do not own The Vampire Diaries / The Originals, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books_

 _However, I do own Catherine Matthews/ my very own Katherine Peirce, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

Sacrifice.

The thousand-year-old vampire who is trying to break the curse his mother placed on him is going to end on that day with the help of the sacrifice. A lot of lives are depended on it. Depended on the improvised plan, if we are being specific. It was probably the only thing that's been running through everyone's head that day. People were anticipating the full moon night's events. Their nerves were on edge all day long.

However, the only person who was undisturbed about it other than the oblivious town folk of Mystic Falls was Katherine Pierce or covertly known as Catherine Matthews. The girl from another world, who fortunately or unfortunately is caught stuck in a fictional universe. Katherine's composed, mostly because she knows everything is going to go as planned. Even if some unknown outer force decides to intervene with the ritual, she will still get the results she anticipated. Hoping that Klaus stands by his word, anyway.

The whole apartment was a mess that day. The Original Vampire wanted everything to be perfect, and so he was doing the most work himself. Occasionally, ordering his witch and warlock, checking with them if everything was in order. Katherine thought he was overdoing it. Honestly, though, the ritual involves 6 things, one being Klaus itself. The other five being a moonstone, a vampire, a werewolf, a doppelganger, and a witch.

"We are leaving," Klaus said, standing in front of the vampire-doppelganger, who has been his hostage for a week now.

"Hope...for your sake, this works," The Original said.

There was a threat underneath the calm tone. A warning. That if anything goes wrong with the plan, the 500-year-old vampire would wish, she is long dead.

The brunette just nodded her head, stiffly uttering, "Good Luck."

And once they left, the Petrova vampire stayed there, wondering in her mind, what she has to do once she gets her freedom from the immortal hybrid. Though, she didn't get much further in her musings when she started to here someone at the door.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" The girl possessing the body of a fictional villainess asked, staring at the intruders with wide eyes.

"Thought you would like some company," said the blue-eyed vampire.

"And, since, someone has to invite him in..." Alaric's murmurs trailed as he came inside the flat, and turned towards Damon, who was still on the other side of the door, saying, "Damon, would you like to, uh, come in?"

"Why, yes. Thank you, Ric," Damon mockingly said, coming inside as if he owned the damn place.

"Seriously, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the ritual ground, giving moral support to my doppelganger or something?" Katherine asked, confused.

"Well, they are a lot of people there doing it. In fact, Ric's going there now to be with Jenna," Damon said, looking around the room.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the history teacher asked, standing at the door nervously.

"Yup, I got this," Damon said, waving his hands.

"Okay," Alaric agreed with a sigh, "Just don't do anything to piss off Klaus."

"I will take it into account," Damon said, calmly, making the hunter sigh once more.

Katherine took pity at the haggard high school teacher, and said, "I will keep him in line, Ric. Go and be with Jenna. She needs you more now."

"Thanks, Katherine," Alaric said with a smile, and left, not before giving a pointed look towards his drinking buddy.

"He really cares for you, you know," Katherine said, rolling her eyes at the raven-haired vampire, who was making himself at home. "You shouldn't take him for granted." It was just a passing comment but still affected the younger vampire.

He didn't reply to it, not that she expected one. "So, what's with the surprise visit for?" She asked one more time.

"Told you, just wanted to keep you company. Take your mind off the sacrifice your freedom depends on," Damon said, nonchalantly.

"Right...sorry to break it to you, but I was doing a very good job at that, by myself, until you showed up and talked about it to my face," Katherine said, earning a frown from the raven-haired vampire.

"Well, I never said my plans go as planned," was Damon's reply.

"Oh! I know very well about it. Tomb Vampires, Gilbert watch, Daggering Elijah, I could still go on," said Katherine.

"Fine. My plan sucks," Damon conceded. "Hey, but we always come out on top."

"Yes. Because you worked along with Stefan," the brunette said, receiving another scowl.

"I am feeling attacked right now," remarked Damon.

"Perfect for my distraction," Pitch-black eyed vampire joked.

"Have you heard anything about the Original in the suit? Haven't seen him since he went off into the sunset with Klaus," Damon said.

"Oh! So, Elena took the dagger out of him?" Katherine questioned.

"Yup. How did you know?"

"It's something a desperate Elena would do. Also, Klaus did ask me if I knew anything about it the other day. He said Elijah is taken care of, and won't be a problem to the ritual," Katherine said, cocking her head to the side. "I personally think he daggered him."

"Sucks for him," Damon mused.

"What's your problem with Elijah, anyway? I mean, I am pissed off because he betrayed me. Don't tell me you are still on, about the time, he stabbed you in the neck with a pencil," Katherine asked, genuinely interested.

"Can't I just hate the guy without any reason?" Damon said, shrugging his shoulders. "Also, I had a gut feeling that he can't be trusted. I mean, Klaus said he was lying about burying his family, and Elijah followed him like some lost puppy. What's to say he wouldn't have done the same thing at the last minute when we are on opposite sides of this dispute? Actually, who's to say, Klaus will keep the promise he made to you?"

"I don't know, Damon. It's not like I have another option," Katherine said.

"We could just kill him. There's still time. Bonnie can do it," Damon said.

"And if it fails, everything I managed to talk him into, will be for nothing. I can't compromise that. I have been, always, watching my back for the past 500 years, and if this goes right, I don't have to live my rest of life in fear. No more faking death. No more running and hiding. I can really enjoy my life," the older vampire said, trying to divert the younger's mind from killing the hybrid, which could cause the death of thousands of vampires, including both of them.

Damon took a deep breath, but nonetheless, nodded his head in understanding. He understood what the vampire whom he spent obsessing over for a century is saying. There is no saying Bonnie will screw it up at the last minute, but they can't take chances. One mistake, and the whole town could end up dead.

"So, what's next?" Damon asked after a while, lightening the conversation. "What is the elusive Katherine Peirce going to do after gaining her freedom?"

"Well, I go back to finding my daughter. I should probably go to the private detective, and talk a few things through. I should also go to Greece and settle a few things there," Katherine's sentence was cut off when Damon popped a question.

"By the way, what were you doing in Greece before this entire fiasco?"

"Oh! I have been digging up some family history, trying to make any connections with my daughter's whereabouts," Katherine said, deciding to make up a story. But mostly because she was bored.

The lack of socializing for the past week has been catching up with her. The only meaningful conversations the vampire ever had was with Klaus, and they were mostly death threats. Also, Katherine wanted to talk about the Travelers for quite some time now, since that will be another death trap for her in the future. Because, if, by some chance, Markos comes back to life to lift the Travelers curse, he will only need the blood of last living doppelgangers. This means the pseudo vampire has to fight with Elena again and gain the upper hand one more time. It would be a lot easy if she can just try to blow them up with the help of her gained allies before then things escalate. And there is a high chance they will call for her guidance if they know, she knows about that topic in depth.

"I don't understand. How would your family history help finding your daughter when everyone thinks your family line ended with you?" Damon asked.

"Remember when I told you I was from a Traveler family?"

"Yes, the sub-culture of witches..."

"Yeah. So, I had an inkling that Nadia might have followed that side of the family to find me. However, I don't really know much about Travelers and their methods. My dad was downright sexist when I was a human. So, to know more, I decided to do a little digging. I have been at it for months now, and I think with this trip, I got to the bottom of it," Katherine started the made-up story.

"Alright. Want to talk me through it?" The question was rhetorical, and since they both wanted to waste away the time, Katherine indulged the younger vampire.

"Okay, so, from the research, I got to know the Travelers were dated back to 2000 years and much before that. It's quite an interesting story, really. You see, during the 1st century BC, in Greece, they were two powerful witches, Qetsiyah and Silas. They both were engaged. Qetsiyah was madly in love with Silas that upon his request, she even created an immortality elixir that she planned to share with him as a part of their wedding ceremony. So they can share eternity together. But, Silas betrayed her by taking the potion with Qetsiyah's handmaiden, Amara, leaving Qetsiyah at their wedding altar. And once Qetsiyah realized how much of a dick Silas was, she tracked them down, and enacted her revenge," Katherine explained, while Damon listened attentively.

"She killed them?"

"No. Qetsiyah first found a spell to reverse the spell, creating the cure to immortality. She waited for a perfect time. Once Silas left Amara's side, she confronted her handmaiden and desiccated her. She then pretended that she killed Amara in front of Silas, but before Silas could attack her in retaliation, Qetsiyah neutralized him and entombed him in a cave on a remote island, along with the cure. She gave him two choices: take the cure, become mortal and die, or rot as an immortal being for eternity."

"What? That's stupid," Damon said. "Why didn't she kill them and get on with it?"

"Well, even though Silas betrayed her, Qetsiyah still loved him, and couldn't do it by herself. Anyway, there is still more to it," Katherine said, getting his attention. "So, even after entombing Silas, the woman wasn't satisfied. She was really into 'hell hath no fury' thing."

"You see, Qetsiyah didn't even want Silas to find peace with Amara after taking the cure and dying. So, the witch created a supernatural purgatory, also called as other-side, where every supernatural goes after dying. She bound Amara as an anchor, as Qetsiyah needed something eternal, and indestructible to bind it, so it would never fall. And, when Silas finally takes the cure and dies, he would never be reunited with the love of his life. But instead, he will have to spend eternity seeing Qetsiyah's face," Katherine explained. "And even if Silas gets to know about his ex's plan, he can't do anything about it. As destroying the other side means, killing his beloved soulmate."

"She went really crazy at the end, huh," Damon mused, thinking over the story. "So, where does your daughter come in this?"

"You see, after the entire fiasco with the immortality spell, the witch community was divided into two. Those who want to preserve the natural balance of the world. Like Bonnie's family. And those who want to use their power for their own aim, to do anything. Like my family. The witches from the opposite side feared the consequences people would face by that use of magic, so they called upon the spirits and placed a curse on Qetsiyah's entire coven. The curse prevented them from gathering as a tribe. If they are gathered in one place, then there will be earthquakes, fires, and plagues. Nor can they access traditional magical sources," Katherine continued.

"And, so, as years went by they started using a new form of magic. It basically means they can possess anyone, be it a human, vampire, or a werewolf. They can then meet up and d the spell they want. Someone can be possessing me right now, and you would be none the wiser. Sometimes they could be just inside you and use your body when they please. They can also take permanent residence inside a host by just taking some blood, and then performing a ritual. The only way to kill a passenger is through a Travelers knife, which was with my father when I was human."

"Anyway, what I am saying is, if Nadia knows about me turning into a vampire, there might be a chance she knew we were Travelers. And Travelers don't have an aversion to vampires. If you are a Traveler, then that's enough. You are a part of them. So, I think there is a high possibility that Nadia might be with some of their kind. And since Travelers can't stay in one place, she might be traveling along with her companions regularly. Another reason why I can't seem to find her. Now all I need to do is find one of the Travelers and contact her through them."

"So, how much did you know about it before your trip to Greece?"

"Nothing other than my Dad being one of them and the stupid ancient-looking knife being his prized possession," Katherine said quickly. Even though she really doesn't know what the canon Katherine has seen, the girl just decided to wing it.

"So, the trip was a great success. Good for you," said Damon. Just then his phone pinged, getting the attention of both vampires in the room.

"It's from Stefan. The ritual worked, and Klaus is the big bad wolf now," said Damon. "No one died except for Elena. Another huge win on our part. Everyone's happy. So, let's hope this plan of yours works."

"It will," The older vampire spoke with conviction. "Maddox and Greta should be on their way now. You should go."

Damon nodded his head in admission, and got up from the couch, saying, "I really don't want to leave you here. Are you sure I can't just kill the warlock and get you away from here?"

"And risk Klaus killing both of us? I don't think so," Katherine said, rolling her eyes.

"It will be fun. I thought you liked playing games," Damon said. Was he pouting?

"Not with my life on the line."

After a little bickering, the younger vampire left, not before hugging her to death and placing a kiss on her crown. And the girl smiled. She didn't know how much she wanted to do that until then. Just talking to someone without walking on eggshells, afraid to say the wrong, but speaking it anyway and suffering the consequences. So it felt really nice for once to talk and just talk. Maybe, Caroline rubbed off her. Oh! how she missed the gossip girl...

* * *

And then, the vampire waited for the next two days, waiting for the hybrid to come and lift the compulsion off, so she can feel the sun's warmth once more. And when Klaus finally came the morning of the second day, Katherine became really nervous. The nervousness, as she was waiting for something to go wrong. She was never that good in the luck department. She clenched and unclenched her hands in anticipation, waiting for the final judgment.

"Waiting on me, were you?" Klaus said when he entered the apartment and was met with a pacing Katherine Peirce.

"I told you, I will keep my word if your theory is proven right," Klaus said instead of waiting for an answer. "So, lets put it to the ultimate test, shall we? Maddox, bring my back up werewolf."

And Katherine knew she was right and will be right from the very start. But she couldn't help but be fascinated with the transformation that happened before her eyes. Once the werewolf transformed into a hybrid with the help of Elena Gilbert's blood, Klaus let out a loud laugh.

"Looks like you earned your freedom, love," he said with a devilish smirk. And the vampire turned doppelganger let out a relieved sigh.

"Are you sure you want it, though? You know, every king needs an advisor, and I personally think you would fit the role perfectly," Klaus said after a moment, and her heart sank.

So, this is the second shoe.

"Don't be like that. I am not forcing you. It's a genuine offer," Klaus mused. He was certain he would miss her blunt personality. But he knows they will meet again.

Of course, they were bound to meet when he is going to take up a residence this close to the Salvatores. Mystic Falls was the right place to start his kingdom, and to stay close to his human doppelganger and her blood.

"No, offense. But I would like to be, really, far away from you, and your family business," The pseudo-Katherine said almost immediately.

"As you wish," The Hybrid said and looked her in the eye.

"Wait!" She exclaimed before he could uncompel her.

"What? Changed your decision?" Klaus questioned.

"No...it's just," the vampire trailed off, contemplating whether to say her next words or not.

"Get on with it. I am in a good mood," the hybrid said with a huff.

"I would like a vial of your blood," Katherine said, trying to put on a brave face.

"And why is that?"

"Why would I want a werewolf bite on hand?" Katherine asked flippantly.

"And how would you know my blood is the cure?" Klaus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's kinda obvious, isn't it?" Katherine said, trying to act nonchalant.

And the smirk was back on the hybrid's face. "No. It isn't?"

With that, Klaus stared at her for a moment, raking his eyes on her body, trying to decipher her. And then, the original smiled, devilishly, "Sure, you don't want to take up on my offer?"

"No," The younger vampire said.

"Fine," the hybrid said and started to bite into his wrists, letting the blood pour out. He later held the vial filled with his blood in front of the doppelganger. Before Katherine could reach out for it, Klaus held back, "If I get to know a witch used my blood to curse me, I will tare out your liver."

"You got it," replied Katherine in an earnest tone.

"My blood, for a favor," Klaus repeated, passing the flask to her.

"Thank you," Katherine said, gripping the vail close to her.

* * *

"Oh! You are back," Caroline said, tackling her friend to the ground as soon as she saw Katherine at the door of the boarding house.

"Good to see you too, Care," the elder vampire's voice was muffled. But when the vampire hasn't let her go even after 5 seconds, the brunette huffed. "Alright, get off me now."

When she was met with silence as an answer, she said, "Get off me, or else, I will rip out your spleen." And the result was immediate.

"Hey, Kitty Kat. So, Klaus finally let you out, huh," Damon greeted with his usual smirk.

"Yup. My plan worked, and he has a hybrid now," said Katherine, entering the house. "Ric's house is quite damaged with all the tossing and bumping."

"How did you get in? I thought Elena has to invite you in?" Caroline asked, looking at her unofficial mentor in confusion.

"Elena is technically dead now, so you have to renew the registration papers once again," Katherine said, passing by. "Has she come back to the land of the living?"

"Yes. Just this morning," Damon said, leading them to the living room where everyone's settled in.

"Good to have you back," A lot of them greeted her.

"Well, it's just for a while. I actually came to collect my luggage, and say goodbye," the vampire murmured, getting a few protests, and silent nods in return.

"What? But, you just came back."

"Where are you going?" Caroline and Jeremy asked, simultaneously.

"A lot of things were put on hold, and I have got a new clue in my daughter's case that I have, yet, to pursue," Katherine answered them calmly.

"And when will you come back?" This time it was Stefan.

"I have no clue. Maybe not in a few years. Think, I will enjoy my freedom with a little treasure hunting," the vampire mused, putting on a fake facade. Honestly, though, the body hijacker just wants to take a tour around the world and relish in the awesomeness as an undead blood-vacuumer. And once she gets bored of it, she will then find a way to go back to her own universe. But, she knows she will always be involved in the drama until the Travelers are dead. So, the pseudo doppelganger decided to take a small break before season four or five starts, and decided to play the role convincingly for the part, as she knows they will definitely call her to know more about the cure or Travelers.

And just for a second, everyone's eyes turned to Damon, who stood there at the corner without showing any kind of emotion on his face, except for Katherine's who was oblivious to the reactions as she plotted in her head.

"You can rest here a few days before going on your adventure, you know," Stefan said, his hands tucked under his chest. "You will still have your eternity."

"I know," the vampire in question said with a sweet smile, and no one really knew if it was sad or soft or fake. "But I came here for only one reason; to protect you two. And now that I have done my job excellently, I can go back to my old life, I left behind. I did have a life before, you know," she added humorously.

"Come on, I will show you the way," Damon said before anyone could ask another question. Katherine nodded her head, passing through everyone on her way upstairs.

"There you go," The blue-eyed vampire said, gesturing to her stuff inside his closet.

"Thanks," she said, going through her phone first, checking for missed calls from the Old Greek Witch and her private investigators. She found a few and decided to go through it once she is out of the town. When she decided to pick up her luggage, Damon stopped her saying he will get it for her. For which the vampire huffed, saying, "I am older and stronger than you, Damon."

"Doesn't mean, I can't show a little chivalry," The cocky Salvatore brother said.

Katherine then said goodbye to everyone, for some longer than others. She promised to come and help Stefan if he asks for it, no matter the time and day. The vampire promised to take the blonde vampire and little Gilbert on a world tour, personally, once they complete their studies. Katherine then told the Bennett witch, politely, to brush up her history, and to stop being judgemental. She then proceeded to lecture the witch to act on her strengths instead of overestimating her powers and herself. She then softly whispered to Alaric that the secret to Jenna's heart was through her stomach, and advised the history teacher to learn a few of his girlfriend's favorite dishes. The brunette then asked Rose to take good care of the brothers and continued to tell the British-vampire, on how reckless the Salvatore brothers were, knowing full-well everyone is hearing. And at last, the pseudo-Katherine stood in front of Elena and asked her double not to do any stupid shit that will keep her life and everyone's life around her in danger. The Petrova doppelganger also demanded everyone of them to stay away from Original business if they want to stay alive.

* * *

In no time, Katherine was out of the house alongside Damon, who's still carrying her luggage. Once her luggage was settled in the car's boot, they both looked at each other.

"So..."

"You know I could come along with you, you just have to ask," Damon said before the girl could speak anything.

"Damon..."

"Just...just, listen. I know, I said, I hate you for everything you put me through. But, I understand why you did what you did then. Everyone I met kept saying you just used us, and that you are manipulative who don't give a shit about any of us. That, Katherine does, what she does for no one but herself. But it's not true. All this time, you never failed to show how much you care about my brother and me. You didn't have to help Elena with anything. You could've just, up and left as soon as you saw Elijah and Klaus. But you stayed," Damon spilled his heart out, "I know we had a rough start now, and then. But I want to give this a try. I want to give 'us' a try. You are my life, Katherine. I literally spent every second of my immortal life waiting for you and trying to get you out of that damn tomb. All I am asking is to give me a chance to know the real you."

Katherine was truly flattered. If only Damon said the same words after seeing the real her instead of the act she puts on.

"Damon, I wouldn't like anything more," the older vampire said, "But, we both know you won't ever trust me as I want you too. There will be problems as time goes by for even the slightest things. Our relationship will turn into something toxic, and I don't want to spoil what we have now. I would rather have these beautiful memories with me forever than destroying the epic love we once had. I really don't know what I was thinking when I came here first. I thought it would still be the same way we left things off. But it isn't. And deep down, we both know it will never be."

"I won't ever forget you, Damon. Maybe this is the only forever the two of us together were ever meant to have," The pseudo-Katherine said with a sad smile.

"Or maybe, we just found forever at the wrong time, and, someday, time will pull us back together again," was the raven-haired vampire's immediate reply.

"Maybe." The pitch-black met ice blue. Damon softly bent to kiss her on the cheek and hugged her goodbye with a crestfallen heart.

"Don't be a stranger," Damon said when the girl was inside the car.

"I won't," Katherine said. "You know, Rose is a real sweetheart," with that she pulled off the driveway.

Leaving the Mystic Falls and its drama behind.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Di_** _ **s**_ ** _claimer_** _: I do not own The Vampire Diaries / The Originals, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books_

 _However, I do own Catherine Matthews/ my very own Katherine Peirce, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

As soon as she left Mystic Falls, Katherine drove the car to New York. She stayed there for two days. Settled a few of canon Katherine's bank accounts. Did a few investments in companies she knew were going to be a success from her timeline. She then met with the private investigators she hired and settled their bills. Mostly because she was feeling generous, and was in a celebration mood. She took the phone number of Hayley Marshall from one investigator and then compelled him to forget about anything unusual he saw during his investigation.

The vampire also compelled the investigator on Nadia's case to forget about it. As she had a few other ideas on how to find the canon's daughter. The body hijacker went back to Richmond after finding info on Slater's house from Rose. Slater was a vampire who had contacts to find other vampires. Even if there wasn't much about Nadia in his data, he was bound to know someone who has. The doppelganger took a few contacts from Slater's computer and went on her way for the next destination.

Her next destination being, Hawaii. Catherine spent her first month of freedom in the warm sun of Maui beach, drinking margaritas, and taking golf courses. She enjoyed the late-night parties and the spas, burning the money of canon Katherine. However, after a month of learning how to mix the cocktails from the cute bartender, Sebastian, Katherine took a flight to Greece to complete some unfinished work.

* * *

"If it wasn't for your call, I would have honestly thought you died in some ditch," The white-haired Greek witch said, pouring a drink for both of us.

"I told you, I was kidnapped by an Original Hybrid," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Still can't believe the kid became a hybrid," the witch muttered.

"He is a thousand-year-old vampire, Melantha. Not your grandson," I reminded the drunk old woman.

"Still looks younger than me," the witch said, shrugging her shoulders. And I just threw my hands in the air at the answer.

"Okay, I think you had enough," I said, grabbing the bottle of wine from her.

"It was just two glasses," the old lady huffed.

"Yes," I said as a matter of fact. "Your point?"

"Fine," She said, taking the bottle from me and putting it in the racks. "You got it for me, so I am just gonna keep it and finish it some other day."

"Now, let's get you to bed," I muttered, looking at her. She honestly acted like my dead grams. So much that, it got real creepy, really quick.

"It's my house, young lady. I get to make the rules," She said.

"And, I am a 19-year-old girl, stuck in a 500-year-old vampire's body," I said, pushing her gently to her bedroom. "So, I don't care."

"Whatever," she huffed and slept, murmuring in Greece. I could make out a few words, and most of them were gibberish. She was probably cursing me, or herself, for inviting me inside. I covered her with a blanket and left the place, locking it behind me.

It's been two weeks since I came to Athens and the old hag still wouldn't let go of the fact that I didn't call her after leaving Greece. I mean, I was kidnapped. Give me some consideration that I at least called before showing up at your front door. But it felt really good to see Melantha. It truly felt like my own grams' is scolding me whenever she gave one of her lectures. The carefreeness I felt near my grams returned. Grams was the only one who saw the real me or the only one I could trust to show it. And Melantha's probably the only one that could come close to my grams, Helen Rivers, not that I would ever tell the witch.

Melantha did translate most of the book, and for the most part of the week, we discussed it. I told her I am a doppelganger of Amara, and that to destroy the other side, the travelers would either want me dead or will need buckets of my blood. So, after a week of trying and failing to find loopholes, we decided to take a break and drown our problems by getting drunk. I have been spending so much time with the old witch, that I have the keys to her shop and home. I don't know if I should say she was brave for giving keys to a vampire or just stupid. She can't even defend herself, as the witch stopped practicing magic ever since her husband's death. The only thing she does is create a few concoctions and translate the ancient books I brought. Melantha has zero sense of self-preservation. I sometimes wonder if she is just waiting to kick the bucket as she cant end her life for the promise she made to her vampire husband. Her story reminded me of canon Bonnie and Enzo. Living their life for the promise they made to the dead.

Huh. Now that I think about it, Enzo is still stuck with Augustine society. He would make a good ally if I were to help him get out of that hell hole. Even Kai Parker. But he too volatile and unpredictable. Hmm, I should have got a vile of Bonnie's blood with me while coming. It's a nice backup plan to have.

* * *

"You know, you should really pay more attention to your surroundings," a voice said, making me turn around and look.

I sighed softly when I saw who it was, "You are still here."

"So are you," he said with a charming smile. His gold watch glistening in the dark night.

"Actually, I came back two weeks ago," I said, walking ahead, and waited for Lucien Castle to follow my lead. "I went to Mystic Falls only to get kidnapped by Klaus. I then helped him in the ritual, and earned my freedom after showing him a way to create hybrids."

"Excuse me?" the first sired vampire in the history said, stopping in his tracks. He looked positively confused.

"Oh! I am sure every supernatural species will know that in a few days. Your friend, Niklaus Mikaelson, has successfully turned into a hybrid," I said flippantly. "Congratulations," I added with a sweet smile and was rewarded with a tight-lipped one in return.

 _Hmm, he really should learn to hide his emotions. To think people will be good at that after a thousand years._

"That's great," the french vampire said. His face somewhere between grimace and smile. "So, how did you manage to get your freedom in return?"

"Huh, you see, Klaus's mother, Esther, put a large kink in the ritual. She said the doppelganger has to die at the end of the ritual. But to create more hybrids, Klaus has to use the doppelgangers human blood. I offered a solution and earned my freedom as a reward," I explained to him.

It's not like he wouldn't know the story if he sends his people to investigate. Lucien is the oldest vampire next to The Originals and has contacts and resources to do or find anything. He even has the cure for a freaking werewolf bite. It's not like I want to kiss the vampire's arse or anything. I just don't want to be on the bad side of a fricking psychopath.

"And all this happened in what, 2 weeks?" The vampire in question asked.

"Yup," I answered. "And what are you doing here, Mr. Castle? Planning to establish a new branch."

"Yes, actually," the CEO nodded, shaking away his problems for a bit. "Athens is a beacon for a lot of supernatural species. A hub of sorts. And please, call me Lucien."

"Katherine, then," I said out of curtsy. "Are there any werewolf packs here?" I asked, after a moment thinking about his line of business.

"Yes," he said, looking me in the eye. "Why?"

 _Great! Now he is suspicious. Wonderful job, Cat._

"Nothing. I just wanted to stay away from the bunch, if there were any," I said nonchalantly.

"Afraid of wolves?" he asked.

"Not really," I said, shaking my head, "My ex-boyfriend's a werewolf. But I would like to stay away from their bites."

"A vampire and a werewolf. Strange," he said.

"What can I say. I would like to think myself as eccentric being," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Anyway, that's me," I said, pointing at the hotel near us. "Thanks for walking me."

"My pleasure," Lucien said. "I would like to do this again. Maybe lunch, coffee, or a fresh bite."

"Well, I am staying here for a few weeks. So, let's see," I said, not making any promises. _I would like to stop walking on eggshells around you for a while, went unsaid._

"You don't like me much, do you?" He said, stopping from taking another step. He was still giving me the same charming smile.

I released a sigh and turned around to face him. "Do you want me to be honest," I said, and when he nodded, I continued. Even though my brain tried to stop me from doing the stupid shit, I keep doing these days.

"From what I have heard. You are intelligent, charming, ambitious, ruthless, and lack empathy. Very good traits for an excellent CEO," I said to the older vampire, my head tilted to a side, "But, also of a true psychopath. Not to mention, you are also a vampire, the first one sired. And, I try my best to stay away from your kind. I learned my lesson from the original family."

I waited for an outburst from the man, or some kind of retaliation, instead, he laughed. Lucien laughed so hard that people walking on the pavement stared at us.

"You are as calculating as they say," Lucien said after his laughs subdued. "Clever as the devil and twice as pretty."

"With a few survival instincts," I added. "So, forgive me if I am skeptical about our encounters."

And with that, I left. And something told me, I will be seeing him again. And it was inevitable.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Melantha asked, making me aware of my surroundings.

"Yes," I said.

"No, you are not," she said with a scoff. And, the witch was correct. It's been a week, and the meeting with Lucien had me on edge, ever since.

"I'm fine," I said one more time. "It's just something stupid."

The Greek witch set her herbs on the tabletop and looked at me, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There is nothing to talk about," I said, not looking at her, instead, reading the same page of the book, I had in front of me for hours.

"Look, Catherine," Melantha said with a sigh, "I don't even know if that's your real name. But from the time we have spent together, I know you have a lot of trust issues. It might be due to your past, or it just takes time for you to trust people. But, let me tell you something I would've told my daughter or granddaughter."

"Life has taught me that you can't control someone's loyalty. People will change...always. I also realized that the people that are closest to you will have the chance to hurt you the most. After David died, I thought I would never be the same. I didn't have anything to live for. The coven I used to call family betrayed me. I was a wreck...terrified of letting anyone in. But, let me tell you something, Honey. It's okay to trust again. It's okay to be scared of it. And being scared isn't going to make you weak. It makes you stronger if anything. Because you're doing something really, really, brave even after all the heartbreak you went through and survived."

It took me time to realize I had been crying, and am hugging Melantha with all my might. I realized from a young age that there's always more than that meets the eye. From then on, I have always been a person who looks 'too deep' into something or someone. I push away people and tell myself that it's a good thing. That; I need to learn to live without any attachments. Because people always leave, some way or other. My parents, grams, the life I thought would change my life for better.

I go to sleep, every day, thinking I could create a better future for myself in this fictional world, only to wake up in the night where my mind and heart are at a fight. A fight between what I knew, what I felt, and what I ought to do. But I couldn't share it with anyone. In my paranoid mind, I couldn't trust anyone but myself. It's fricking hunger games inside this world. And there is not a single soul that I would trust my secret with. Not a judgmental witch, nor a volatile vampire, and definitely not some vampire hating werewolves.

But during the chase to create an empire for myself, and trying to grasp a treasure that I can't see, I forgot I am just a damaged 19-year-old girl, who doesn't have a fucking clue on how to respond to someone, even if they tried to show me what true love is.

"My name really is Catherine Matthews," I whispered to the witch. "And I am not from this world."

 _How can I even expect trust from someone, when I am terrified of showing them the real me?_

* * *

 **So, for everyone who thought the story ended, you can obviously see it's not. And I also know the chapter isn't much. But the next few episodes will mostly be the same way. Hayley Marshall is going to make an appearance somewhere in the next two chapters. And a few characters from originals as well. Let's** **not forget Lucien, who is still lurking on Athens roads.** **Oh, and I thought Meryl Streep from Mamma Mia! would be a wonderful** faceclaim **for Melantha. You know, with white hair and all that. What do you think?**

 **Lots of hugs and kisses.**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Di_** _ **s**_ ** _claimer_** _: I do not own The Vampire Diaries / The Originals, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books_

 _However, I do own Catherine Matthews/ my very own Katherine Peirce, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

"I go away for five minutes, and everything goes to shit," I bellowed into the phone.

"How would I know that Bonnie will screw up?" Stefan tried to push the blame. But, I am not going to let him off the hook that easily. How dare they ask for my help on the verge of doomsday? If they have told about it a little earlier, this might have not even happened.

"Well, it's Bonnie. She is a novice witch, without any guidance, or mentor," I couldn't help but scoff at the lame reasoning. "What do you think was going to happen?"

Stefan sighed, "Look, Damon said you may know a few things about the Other Side. So, can you just...help us?" and continued after a pause, "Please."

"Fine," I snapped, "Just give me some time," with that, I hung up the phone.

"What got you in the mood?" The Greek witch asked, sprinkling few extra chocolate chips in the cookie dough she is trying to prepare.

"They screwed up, again," I muttered, clenching my fists. "Bonnie Bennett brought the Baby Gilbert back from the dead when he died in a crossfire between the police and vampires."

"At what price?" Melantha asked knowingly, as she took a small amount of dough to check the taste. And then, added two more drops of vanilla essence when she decided it's not sweet enough.

"Well, Jeremy is seeing his dead girlfriends, for one," I said, and she nodded, asking me to continue, "And in doing so, Bonnie cracked the door open to Other Side."

"And..." Melantha drawled, as she placed small balls of dough on the cookie sheet.

"And, when Bonnie learned about it, she did a ritual to send the ex-dead-girlfriend back, only for it to backfire in her face. If I am correct, the original witch is using this to her advantage by opening the door wide open, and she is giving a free pass to all the ghosts to complete their unfinished business," I elaborated.

"And, what is this witch getting in return?" The former witch questioned, as she placed the tray in the preheated oven.

"Satisfaction. Balance in nature. Esther doesn't want Klaus to create more hybrids, and for him to not do that, Elena must die. No doppelganger blood; no more hybrids," I tried to explain it as much as possible.

"Do you know how to close the door, then?" Melantha asked calmly, setting the temperature.

"Yes. They have to destroy Esther's talisman. The Original witch is using it to draw power from this side. Or, that's what they say in the show," I said, shaking my head to clear my thoughts.

"Then what's the problem. Why do you seem so troubled?" the white-haired witch asked, confused at my irate behavior.

"Because, this is not supposed to happen for another two months, or so. And I don't know how many spirits came back from the other side. Nor do I know, if they are bad-mouthing about me...the real Katherine. I kinda worked hard for them to trust me, you know. I don't want some dead spirit screwing it up," I said. What if I slipped up about my true self when there was some spirit watching over me. Or, what if someone started bitching about the real Katherine Peirce by now. Let's not forget the tragic death of Lucy Bennett, which I had my hand in. Or, Emily Bennett, who died because of the canon Katherine Peirce. All the work I did to gain allies could go down the drain, in a snap.

"If someone talked bad about you, they wouldn't have called you for help. Also, didn't you say the hybrid wasn't supposed to create more of him, until, a little longer in the timeline? Maybe since you rushed things up, the opposite party did the same." Melantha said, shaking me out of my pessimistic thoughts.

"You are probably right," I said, releasing a sigh. "Maybe, I am reading too much into this."

It felt good to share my dilemmas. Not caring about what the other person thinks, or that they could betray you in the end.

"I know," sassed the old witch, as she washed her hands.

I rolled my eyes, choosing not to argue with her. I dialed back Stefan's number. Ready to give some advice to the noobs.

"You are fast," was the greeting I received.

"Well, desperate times call for desperate measures," I replied.

"So, what should we do?" Stefan asked hurriedly.

"Is Bonnie with you?" I asked, instead.

"Yeah. Just a second, I will put you on speaker," he murmured, and continued after a pause, "Yep. She can hear you."

"Alright, Bon Bon. Follow my instructions," I said aloud, "The Other Side is created by your distant ancestors. There must be some kind of spell in your grimoire that's written about the manifestation spell that's used to reveal the veiled matter."

"Oh! I saw it somewhere," the Bennett witch said, there was a commotion, "Just a second," sound of page-turnings, "Got it!" the witch exclaimed.

"What's the veiled matter?" I heard someone question.

"Ghosts," was Bonnie's short reply.

"Alright, now there must be a witch helping the ghosts. And since you said most of them are after Elena's life, my guess is that the Original witch is the one that's pulling the strings," I said.

"Original Witch," I heard Damon question, "Is this that Qetsiyah chick you were talking about?"

"No. Original witch, as in the mother of Original vampires," I corrected the older Salvatore brother.

"Klaus's mum wants Elena dead?" Another familiar voice questioned.

"Yes, Caroline. She hates him. Probably didn't want him to create more hybrids. Another reason why everyone seems to want Elena dead. No doppelganger means no more hybrids," I answered the blonde girl.

"Great! More, Original's business," I heard Damon's comment.

"So, how do I put an end to this?" Bonnie questioned over the noise in the boarding house.

"Right," I said, clearing my throat, "Normally, witches use the talisman to channel their power from, and if my guess is right, the talisman of the Original witch is probably hanging around Elena's neck."

There was silence for a while.

"But, Stefan gave me this necklace with vervain in it," Elena's voice was small. But still clear.

"And, where do you think he got it from?" was my sarcastic retort.

"Katherine," I heard Stefan sigh, "What aren't you saying?"

This time I stayed silent, not knowing what I have to say.

"Let Bonnie do the spell first, alright? I will answer your questions when there are no more ghosts to worry about," I said, dancing on my toes.

"Fine. But, you are not getting out of this easily," Silas doppelganger said, hanging up the call.

* * *

And Exactly, 18 minutes later, I received another phone call.

"How did it go?" I asked, my mind running wild with many possibilities.

"Great," Stefan replied. "The chains melted down. Ghosts are gone."

"Good," I said, "So, did you see Lexi again?"

"Yes, actually," Stefan said, surprised by the question. "She's been watching over me instead of finding peace. I am pretty sure she is around me even right now."

"Must be laughing her ass off whenever you guys muck up," I said with a smile and heard him chuckle. "Rose must be thrilled to see a familiar face."

"Yeah," Stefan said, "Woman, definitely, had a lot of things to say."

"Let me guess; How crazy are you to team up with the girl who ruined your life, Stefan?" I suggested. When I heard a laugh from the broody vampire, I continued, "Oh, wait! How dumb are you to believe whatever she says?"

"No," Stefan said with another chuckle.

"Well, something nastier then," I said, "I know how much she hates my guts."

"Actually, it was something entirely different," the younger Salvatore said. "Lexi said she would've loved to meet you in person."

"Oh!" I mumbled, shocked at the answer. I cleared my throat and asked, "Is that her way of wishing me dead?" I wondered aloud. I mean, that's probably the only way I can meet a ghost in person.

"No, Katherine," and I could literally see him, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, if we are done with dodging the real reason I called you for..."

"It's not that I don't want to say," I interrupted the Ripper of Monterey, "It's just, Klaus would be pissed at me for saying it."

"What's Klaus gotta do with a piece of jewelry," Stefan asked, "Other than the fact that it's his mum's. Actually, why do I have his mother's necklace?"

"You and Klaus were besties, Stefan," I spilled the news.

"Excuse me," Stefan sputtered out.

 _Well, it's not every day you hear news like that._

"You dated his sister, Stefan," I continued before he could choke to death.

"Oh, boy," I heard someone mutter on the other end. Probably, Damon.

"Sorry," Stefan came out of the stupor, and asked, "Did you say, I dated Klaus's sister, and was in cahoots with the psychotic hybrid?"

"Yup," I said, downing my daily dose of vervain, hissing at the acid sensation.

"No, Katherine," Stefan said, not believing a thing that came out of my mouth, "I mean, don't you think I would've remembered."

"Well, you are obviously compelled to forget about it," I stated in a solemn tone, gulping a small amount of blood. To try, and ease the pain vervain caused.

"And, you didn't think I have to know about this," Stefan exclaimed.

"Hey," I said, "It's Klaus. He obviously wanted you to forget about everything, who am I to object that."

"So, where did this necklace come in the middle of this?" Stefan asked.

I racked my brain, trying to remember why Klaus compelled Stefan to forget about them, but no matter how hard I tried, it's just blank. Just like a lot of memories, I tried to remember.

"Katherine, are you there?" Stefan's voice forced me out of the stupor.

"Yes," I said, clearing my thoughts. "It's just, some of my memories are blank, " I mumbled, "Klaus compelled some of my memories, I don't know of about what, or who."

Stefan, ever the saint, enquired softly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just need to find a witch to do the spell, so I can get back my memories," I said, throwing the blood bag in the trash can.

"There's a spell for that?" Stefan asked incredulously.

"Trust me, there's a spell for everything somewhere. You just have to find hard enough," I said. I turned around to see, Melantha finishing up her work, and getting ready to sleep. "Anyways, as I was saying, you were friends with Klaus in the '20s. Klaus's sister, Rebekah, was quite taken with you, or you know the Ripper you. But, something happened during that time, and he compelled you to forget everything about them. I think there was a fight. The Police came firing in, with wooden bullets. After the fight ended, you found Rebekah's necklace on the ground. The blonde must've lost it in the commotion. And, you kept it later, I guess...as a symbol of hope."

"Yeah. I found it during my darkest times, and the necklace represented hope when I made it through that. That's..."Stefan trailed off. "That's wow!"

"Yes. Wow, for the lack of a better word," I agreed with him. "But, I must tell you, Rebekah loves that necklace a lot. She had it for over a thousand years as a remembrance of her dead mother. You are lucky, Klaus daggered her otherwise, she would've come for Elena's head."

"Absolutely, I will be sure to not mention it if I ever see female Klaus," Stefan agreed.

"Have you told Klaus about today's event?" I asked.

"I am about to call him now," the youngest Salvatore said, and I nodded my head.

"Alright, It's getting late for me. I am going to bed," I said.

"Yeah. Thanks, Katherine, for all the help," Stefan said, but I cut him off.

"No problem. Just the next time there's something apocalyptic happening, be sure to give me a call as soon as possible," I said.

"You got it."

As soon as I cut the call, I turned towards Melantha.

"Hey, Oldie. I am stepping out now," I said, walking towards the hanger, and slipping on my coat, "Get a good night rest, alright? I will come in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah," the greek witch murmured. "And, you go straight to your hotel, alright?"

"I hear you," I said, placing a kiss on her cheek. With that, I stepped out of her house in the cold night.

* * *

Nevertheless, I didn't go straight to the hotel as I promised to Melantha. And, since sleep isn't my priority as a vampire, I decided to enjoy the nightlife of Athens. However, forty-five minutes into the night, I realized how terrible my idea was.

"Hello, love. Long time no see," an unfortunately similar voice said, sliding into the seat next to me.

"Lucien," I greeted, downing my drink in one go, praying for everything above, to provide me with some patience and strength to deal with the upcoming conversation.

Rivalry with Lucien Castle is something I don't want at the moment, nor do I desire it. I lack the resources and contacts. And information on a lot of things as the show focused on only a few of them.

"Came to grab a bite?" The charming psychopath asked, his eyes roaming about the club.

"To think over few things, actually," I said, gesturing for the bartender to refill my drink.

"Care to share?" the older vampire said. And, something told me, he is not going to leave anytime soon.

"Have you ever felt this itch in your mind, telling you that something is missing but the next second you feel like everything is okay," when I saw Lucien's blank look, I tried to explain in detail, "Klaus took something from me before giving me my freedom. There's this missing piece of memory, and I know I am missing it because a lot of connecting memories have holes in them. But, every time I try to think a little more about it, my thoughts start to wander to something meaningless, and I forget that my priority was to be finding the missing piece."

I couldn't contain the anger I was experiencing. It just gets frustrating over time, and all I could do was slam the glass in my hand on the bar countertop in retaliation. I know I am missing something vital about Klaus...like the information as to why Klaus erased Stefan's memory. I am sure they showed the reason behind it in the show, but no matter how much I rack my brains, I can't remember it.

"I get it," the voice next to my ear shook me out of my thoughts. I glanced at the older vampire next to me, "The feeling. I am very similar to that, actually. I lost a century to that wretched compulsion. And when I finally got free of it, it was as if someone peeled off my skin. I lost everything of who I was and what I would become in a single moment."

"You got it bad, huh," I said. Because I know how it felt. You don't know about it unless you feel and experience it first hand. And, Lucien experienced it for a hundred years, running from someone because Elijah compelled him to believe he is someone else. I can't think what Lucien underwent when he realized he wasted a century of his life believing he is a Mikaelson.

"I should be in New Orleans by now, trying to find a witch or siphoner to remove the compulsion. But yet, here I am drinking in a club far away from where I should be," I said, running my finger over the rim of glass I was holding.

"I can help you with that," Lucien said, looking at me, "There's a witch I know."

"Mhmm," I hummed. Lucien is a true Slytherin. Cunning, Ambitious. He won't help unless he gets something in return. "And, what is it that you want, if I were to accept your offer."

"Hmm, now why would you think that," he drawled, "You know, I am a philanthropist. I am quietly noted for my charity work."

When I didn't twitch a single muscle and stared blankly at him, he sighed, "Fine. I do want something in return - Information."

"Information; about what?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow.

"The information you were compelled to forget about," said Lucien, taking a sip from his glass. "I want to know whatever Klaus didn't want you to know."

"You want revenge for what they did to you," I concluded. Before the vampire could say anything, I continued, "Look. Your offer is tempting. But I just got my freedom after being on the run for 500 years, and I am in no mood for having an enraged Klaus on my back again. I just want the stupid memory, so I can spend my undead life without any void in the head. I want no part in your revenge," I stood up, and paid for my tab.

"I don't want revenge against Nik," said Lucien, "Time heals all the wounds, and the compulsion was Elijah's fault, anyway. Nonetheless, I only want information because I desire to be an all-knowing being."

"Well, that's good. Because, I think, killing originals will in return kill the entire sire line," when Lucien looked surprised at that, I continued. I wanted Lucien to first unlink the sire line before he can take any hasty decisions. Even though the Trinity waited until season 3 of The Originals tv show, I didn't want to take any chances. Not after experiencing the change in timeline today with the ghosts. And maybe this will put a little doubt in their heads.

"I don't know the accuracy behind this. I just came up with it, as daggering an Original will uncompel all the members he compelled before it. What's to say their lifeline is linked to every vampire they turned by their blood? From what I heard, Esther Mikaelson is a bitch. She must've created a loophole when she turned her children. Kill one of her children, and half the abominations will go down with them. I mean, today she gave a free will to every ghost on Other Side to kill my human doppelganger so Klaus can't create more hybrids."

"Ghosts?" Lucien asked incredulously.

"We are the undead blood vacuums, and you don't believe in ghosts?" I shot back. "But yes, Ghosts visited Mystic Falls just today. And I helped a novice Bennett witch put a stop to it. It wasn't pretty."

"But, as I said, it's all just a theory," I said, turning towards the vampire who is clenching his fists, mulling over the new information. I sighed, and said, "But for whatever it's worth, I am sorry for what you endured. I could say I know how it feels, but I don't. What I feel is like a drop in your ocean."

"It was nice meeting you, Lucien," I said, looking at the vampire in his formal outfit. "I have a feeling, I will be seeing you again," I gave him my card, "I thought since I have your number, you should have mine. But don't call me for therapist advice."

I grabbed him in a quick hug, not caring if he stiffened at the touch, and left the night club. My mind already preparing an itinerary for my trip to New Orleans.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Di_** _ **s**_ ** _claimer_** _: I do not own The Vampire Diaries / The Originals, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books_

 _However, I do own Catherine Matthews/ my very own Katherine Peirce, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Noo."

"Are we..."

"Oh my god!" Katherine exclaimed. "If you say that one more time, I am gonna reach down your throat and tear out your tongue."

"Jeez, no need to get testy. I am just excited to meet a part of my family," Hayley Marshall said, rolling her eyes from the passenger seat.

"I told you it is nothing to be excited about," the vampire next to her said, rolling her eyes.

"Easy for you to say. I have been searching and wondering about my parents, my whole life," The werewolf responded with a somber expression.

"What part of 'your parents are dead' didn't you understand?" The 500-year-old vampire asked bluntly. "All you will find is, there are a group of people with matching tattoos, and that you were some kind of werewolf royalty until the witches and vampires decided to place a curse on your pack."

"I still think something is better than nothing," said the crescent wolf adamantly, not letting the vampire spoil her mood. "I mean, isn't it why you are helping me? A favor from my supposed pack, in time of need."

"Well, yes. This is a long term investment of sorts, I guess," The vampire said truthfully. It's not like the wolf will accept any other answer. "I won't gain any profits unless you find a way to break the curse."

"Do you know why the wolves are cursed?" Hayley asked after a while.

"I know who cursed them, but not why," Katherine said, trying to sound sincere. The Petrova doppelganger can't say anything if she wants to remain inconspicuous. The vampire isn't supposed to know too much. If anyone learns about her knowledge, it can be seen as a challenge. And challenge incites conflict, something the doppelganger wants to stay far away from. She is not dumb enough to go looking for trouble. Catherine wants allies, not enemies.

"We are here," the vampire said, breaking the silence in the car. "New Orleans. Culture, art, voodoo shops, witches, and vampires."

"With werewolves hiding in the bayou, on the side," Hayley added, looking through the car window.

"Yeah, that too," the doppelganger said, "But remember, don't let anyone know you are a mangy dog. If anyone comes for your head, that's on you."

"Wow! Thanks for the prior notice, Katherine," the hazel green-eyed werewolf replied, sarcastically.

"Anytime," the vampire said, equally sarky.

"So, where to first?" The wolf asked, tucking a hand in her jean pocket, looking around the people walking on the sidewalk.

"First, we need to check into a hotel," the vampire in blue gingham dress said, driving her car. "And then, I need to find a witch that won't turn into a bitch and screw me over. I will then see what I can get."

"Aren't you like 400 years old. Don't you know witches that can help you, instead of coming all the way here, placing your trust on a stranger?" the werewolf in the combat boots asked, confused.

"It's 500 years, actually. Anyway, the spell I need is different, and I know for a fact that the french quarter witches have it. I think the situation demanded them to find it," The vampire said in a thoughtful tone.

"What's this spell, anyways," Hayley asked intrigued, her legs were up on the leather seat, pulled to her chest, with her chin, resting between her knees.

Katherine just rolled her eyes at the werewolf's sitting position as she got vexed after reprimanding her the first three times, and said, "A spell to remove compulsion."

This time the werewolf looked confused. Why would a vampire need a spell to remove compulsion? Seeing the confusion clear in her eyes, Katherine elaborated, stating, "Ever heard of the Original Vampires?"

"Yeah. They are a myth."

"Oh, Honey, they are, very, real. The first vampires in history. Every vampire in the world is a part of their sire line," explained the brunette.

"Vampires? How many are we talking about?" The werewolf questioned, slouching in her seat.

"Five. One sister, four brothers. Anyway, an original vampire can compel other vampires, and recently I had a misfortune meeting two of them. And I know for a fact that Klaus compelled me to forget something. Something vital, something he didn't want me to know. And I want to know what that is," explained the vampire calmly. "He wouldn't have done that unless it's something he is afraid of, and I want to know what the Original hybrid is afraid of."

"What do you mean, Original Hybrid?" The werewolf asked, more confused by the minute.

"Oh! Did I forgot to tell you, one of the Original brothers Klaus is both a vampire and werewolf?" Katherine asked with a frown.

"Yes," Hayley shrieked as she uncrossed her legs and kept them back down.

"Hmm, weird," the Petrova doppelganger said, nonchalantly. "He recently broke the curse that bound his werewolf side. So now he can be a full-blown wolf whenever he wants to be. I figure he is on his way to find wolf packs to turn them now. Be glad you are with me. Klaus won't step a foot in New Orleans unless the situation demands it. He has a bit of bad blood with this place."

"Oh, my god. I have to inform my pack," the girl dressed in the floral print shirt said, taking out her phone.

"They will know eventually. Once a pack is attacked," Katherine said cooly. But, nevertheless, she informed Mason to look out for the hybrid just in case. One doesn't know when they would require help from someone. It's always good to maintain good relations. However, she still didn't know why Hayley wants to, the show made her look like a bitch, honestly. "And what are they going to do if you tell them, anyway. If they are supposed to die in the hands of the hybrid, they are going to, and no one can change that. If you ask me, the Appalachian mountains are a better place for hiding."

" Well, I can't just, not inform them," the werewolf said and waited for the person on the other end to answer their phone.

"Hey, Hollis..." Katherine tuned out the conversation as she drove them to a nice looking hotel that's in the center of the city.

* * *

After meeting with Lucien Castle, Katherine decided to book tickets to New Orleans. However, Katherine particularly had a hard time convincing her old witch when she announced the plan the next day. Melantha only accepted when she said she would call every other day, and visit every two months.

As soon as her flight landed in New York, Katherine gave a call to the Labonair Werewolf, Hayley Marshall, and offered to take the orphaned wolf to New Orleans by herself in her own 911 Porsche. Two birds with one stone, she thought. Catherine already thought of all the things that could go wrong for bringing a werewolf along with her into a city where the vampires rule. But the doppelganger decided to take the risk.

Even though the wolf is not helpful for the vampire anytime now, she can be once the curse is broken. Katherine has a lot of time and patience despite it being a long term plan. The body hijacker was 83% sure Lucien Castle would come after her head, after the slight slip in his revenge plan against the Original Hybrid, but he didn't. Maybe, he would've but since she left Greece just a day later, he could've missed his chance. Nonetheless, she asked Melantha to be extra careful and commanded the witch to use her forsaken magic if the situation demands it. Katherine had a long lecture about the matter, and explained in detail how pissed off the vampire would be if the old witch dies due to her stubbornness.

"This looks, okay-ish," Katherine murmured, looking at the 5-star hotel ahead of her. She glanced at the werewolf next to her to see, Hayley was still talking on the phone.

The vampire got keys to two rooms by the time wolf finished with her call. Catherine gave Hayley her key card and took the opposite room's key card for herself. They both decided to go into the city as soon as it gets dark outside.

* * *

"So, are we going to distribute a few questionaries, and then select a witch that answers them correctly...and suits our needs?" Hayley enquired as soon as both were back in the car.

"Yes, that's exactly what we are going to do," Katherine said with a straight face, and when Hayley thought it was for real, the doppelganger snapped, "No, Hayley. We are not doing that. No one does that. You really don't know much about supernaturals, do you?"

"Well, I grew up with a human family. And I didn't know about my curse, so when I shifted in the living room on the next full moon night, they kicked me out. Luckily, I found the pack in Appalachian's and made a living, doing odd jobs. And I haven't met any other supernatural species until you. I have only heard about them," said Hayley.

Katherine knew this, but hearing it first hand, she felt for the wolf. Being orphaned at a young age herself, she understood the feeling to an extent. Nevertheless, she doesn't know how it feels to learn they are not humans, and that they have to break every bone in the body every full moon without anyone by their side. Maybe that's why the werewolf didn't care and helped Shane in killing 12 hybrids when he promised to help her find her family. To never feel alone again...a notion Catherine can relate with.

The vampire cleared her throat a little, shaking herself from her thought process, and said, "There's a witch, Lenore. She lives across the river in Algiers. Someone said, she is less judgmental, and is likely to do the job for a favor in return."

After a little bit of searching, Hayley was the one who found the shop, Lenore's Convenience Store. When they entered the shop, the dark-skinned witch was grinding a few herbs. And as soon as she sensed the vampire and werewolf, Lenore just glanced at them and said, "Go away, I am busy."

"Me too," Katherine said, ignoring the witches' demand, "And as soon as you help me with favor, I will be on my way."

"Well, Quarters crawling with witches, go ask one of them," the black-haired witch with a grey streak said undeterred.

"Yes, I know. And I also think a quaint shop like this doesn't make a lot of income when there are a lot more of them in the town," Katherine said, walking around the shop with Hayley in tow. "How would you like a small fortune in return for your favor."

"I am listening," the witch said, pausing her work.

"All I require is a spell to undo the compulsion of an Original Hybrid," Katherine said, looking at the witch straight in the eye, seeing for her reaction, "And in return, I will transfer you a 10,000 dollars. That should do, right?" The doppelganger glanced between the wolf and witch, asking if the amount was enough.

"Make that 15, and you got yourself a deal," the witch agreed, and Katherine grinned, pleased with herself.

 _Oh! how good it will be if all the witches were like this. Less opinion, more business._

* * *

When the witch, Lenore, closed her store and took both the wolf and vampire to the back room to do the required spell...Katherine just expected pain, and the memories she was compelled to forget to be resurfaced. But what the vampire didn't expect is, being knocked out cold for half an hour, only to wake up with not only the memories of Mikael but also with the 500 years of memories of Original Katerina Petrova.

Hayley was by her side as soon as she woke up, "Are you alright?"

"Absolutely splendid," the body hijacker said with a groan. "What the hell happened?"

"Looks like a lot of your memories were compelled to be forgotten. The spell took a toll on you," said the dark-skinned witch, passing a flask to the vampire, "Drink it. It should ease the pain a bit."

Katherine took it without a question and downed the liquid in one go, slightly grimacing at the taste of it.

"Never said, it tastes good," said the witch, snorting.

"I would've preferred to drown in vervain," Katherine commented, getting up on her feet, and took the phone from her pocket, opening her bank app, "But the spell sure did work. So, if you just tell me your account details, I will transfer the money."

And Katherine transferred the money as soon as Lenore said the details.

"You gave me twenty thousand," The witch said as soon as she checked her account.

"What can I say, I am thrilled with your work," Katherine said offhandedly. The body hijacker knows nine languages, now that Original Katherine's memories are restored.

Bulgarian, Romanian, Greek, which she's already been practicing but now is fluent, French and Italian, two languages Catherine Matthews learned in school in her own universe, Spanish, Portuguese, Latin, and Czech. Catherine doesn't know how it was possible. Not that magic has any logic behind it, but she knows deep inside, she can speak the language, as if the linguistics are embedded in her subconscious mind.

 _Melantha would be thrilled to talk in fluent Greek, that much is accurate._

"But, I would like some information and would ask for a little discretion for those extra five thousand dollars," Katherine said, glancing at the witch in front of her. When the witch raised her eyebrow, asking her to continue, Katherine asked, "Any idea where the crescent pack is hiding?"

The witch looked between the wolf and vampire, responding, "If anyone asks, this didn't come from me," the witch then took out the map of New Orleans, and rounded a place near the bayou. "It should be somewhere here, but if I have the blood of someone related...I can pinpoint the exact location."

At that, they both glanced at the wolf, standing in the room awkwardly. Hayley released a sigh and held out her hand for the witch.

 _Things were definitely looking good_.

* * *

 **Ooh! Things are definitely looking good. You know half the times I write something different from what I thought in the first place. But I really like how good they turn out in the end. And really like how this turned out. Hopefully, the next ones do too. Tell me, how you are liking it so far, will you?**

 **Also, I forgot to thank each and everyone who messaged me telling how you like this story and since most of them are guests I can't thank them personally. And every time I wanted to put in authors note, I tend to forget so. So this is for everyone- THANK YOU. I REALLY ENJOY YOUR COMPLIMENTS.**

 **Hugs and Kisses.**

 **IamMHR.**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Di_** _ **s**_ ** _claimer_** _: I do not own The Vampire Diaries / The Originals, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books_

 _However, I do own Catherine Matthews/ my very own Katherine Peirce, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

Getting a ginormous amount of memories and knowledge of a 500-year-old vampire in one single go is not something I would recommend to try. It felt like a dozen tons of bricks dropped on my head. I am sure my brain would've collapsed if I am a human after that amount of expansion in my brain activity. However, my only worry in the whole thing was, what if Katherine takes control of her body now that her memories are back. I mean, the same thing happened with Rebekah when she is possessing Eva Sinclair and also with canon Katherine when she decided to take Elena's body for a ride. What's to say the same thing won't happen again?

I really don't know how to feel about the new development. Sure the memories and speaking new languages are useful if I meet someone from Katherine's past or even Nadia when I meet her. But who's to say the memories will not change me completely into original Katherine as time goes by. I sighed harshly and got up from the bed. I took the phone that's sitting on the nightstand and called the only person I could talk to.

"Hello, Catherine," Melantha answered after the sixth ring.

 _"Hello, Melantha_. _How are you?"_ I spoke in a perfect greek accent and chuckled when I heard a pause on another side.

 _"Now, that's something I didn't expect,"_ the old witch said in fluent Greek.

 _"Me either,"_ I said, trying out the new well-versed language, _"I had a witch do the spell to undo my compulsion, and then I woke up half an hour later with all the memories of the original body. Now I know Greek fluently...along with eight other languages."_

 _"Well, then that's a good thing, right?"_ The witch asked, confused about why I am not happy. _"You now know who your friend an foe is."_

 _"I don't know,"_ my voice was small, _"What if the original soul takes control of this body or what if I turn into her slowly without even knowing?"_

 _"_ _agapite_ _mou,"_ Melantha said fondly, _"You are overthinking this like everything else. I am sure it's nothing. The same thing that sent you here must have locked the memories, and the spell is probably undone after the spell you did yesterday." [my dear]_

 _"Well, that's what people with paranoia do. They think too much. They think ahead, behind, and sideways." I muttered. "They think everything."_

 _"Fine. Let's go in your angle,"_ The old witch muttered on the other end. _"Think of a memory. Something painful. You said the girl's parents were killed, right? Think about it, or the time when her daughter is ripped away from her before she could even hold her."_

I didn't know where the white-haired witch was going with it, but I followed her commands anyway. I selected the two memories from Katherine's subconscious.

"Now tell me, what do you feel about the situation?" The witch changed her tongue to English now, "What are your feelings when you recall those particular incidents?"

"I feel pity for her," I said, processing the experience.

"That's it," Melantha prodded softly, "No signs of heartbreak, loss, grief, anger, resentment...anything."

"No," I said, thinking back to the incident again, "I just feel sorry for Katherine. I mean, she went through so much pain at a young age."

"Okay," the witch said, "Now if I ask you, what is it you feel for Stefan and Elijah; then what would your answer be?"

"I don't know. I don't trust Elijah as far as I can throw him. But he sure is hot, everyone in this bloody show is, actually. And Stefan, well, he is could be considered a good friend after a few more talks. If you are asking romantically... he's bit broody for my taste," I said impatiently, "Why are you asking all this?"

"To prove you that, you have nothing to worry about," The witch answered calmly, "As you can see, your emotions and feelings are yours. They aren't being manipulated just because you have the original souls' memories. They are not influencing you in any way or form. To you, they are just like the recollection of movie or tv show."

"So, you are sure nothing will change?" I asked once again, to get rid of the tiny doubt in my mind.

" _Memories are something that will never leave your bones, Catherine. They are a part of you. And the spell just helped them resurface,"_ The witch said softly, switching the languages as she spoke. "But, if you are still worried about it, ask the wolf friend of yours to keep an eye on you. If you notice any difference in your behavior...call me. I am sure we can find something to help."

"Hayley is not a friend," I said, rolling my eyes. "It's more of an alliance of necessity."

"I am sure you say the same thing about Caroline," Melantha said in a snarky tone. "Anyway, if that's what you wanted to talk, I am hanging up now. I am busy."

"Bye."

I huffed at the old hag's audacity. By the time I cut the call, my sleep was long gone. Not like I slept the night off. The crippling paranoia kept me awake. A curse, I would probably never be free of until the day I die. _At least, it's the only thing that keeps me on my toes._

* * *

There was a knock on my door, and by the smell, I know it's the werewolf. I slid out of the bed and opened the door. I raised my eyebrow in question.

"I know Lenore said, going on the night of full moon will probably be the best as they pack will be in their human forms," Hayley said, dancing on her feet as she talked, "But, as you know I can't meet them as I will be in my wolf form at that time."

"Just speak plainly," I cut off the girl.

"I was thinking, maybe, if we could go today, and see if there are any untriggered werewolves in the pack, I can talk to," blurted out the crescent wolf.

Well, it's not like I have anything interesting to do, other than mutter to myself in the dark, so I agreed.

* * *

We had to walk a little into the woods as there wasn't any valid path for my Porsche. All the while, Hayley listed off all the problems she will have for not having proper communication with the other wolves due to the stupid curse. I mean, she was only able to meet the wolves as she couldn't turn on full moons for being pregnant. So, when she offhandedly asked me if there was any solution for it, I said the same thing.

"I am not getting pregnant," Hayley said aloud with a scoff. "Definitely not at 19."

"You asked for a solution, and I gave you one," I shot back, walking by her side. "I never said it was decent. And, how am I supposed to know you are a teenager?"

"What do I look like then? 30?" Hayley asked in a sarcastic tone.

"20, I guess," I answered the rhetorical question. "What's your date of birth, anyway?"

"I know the year, not the date," the girl in the boots said.

"Well, you will know that once you meet someone of your pack," I said, shaking her from her heartbroken look. I don't know why everyone I meet looks like they require a therapist. I suddenly stopped mid-step.

"What is it?" Hayley asked when she saw me halt.

"The sound's coming this way," I said, changing the direction, and she followed.

As soon as we stepped into the clearing, the woman, who I think is Eve, took off running. I had to use my vampire speed to catch her. And suddenly, there was a growl behind me.

"Stay," I instructed the frightened untriggered werewolf and turned around. There were four wolves, looking ready to attack. And, probably, my scent isn't helping the situation much.

"Hayley, why don't you tell your family to back off?" I suggested the crescent wolf with a scowl.

"Katherine's my friend," Hayley said immediately. "My name is Hayley. I am a part of your pack...I guess"

The wolves had a silent conversation while a panicked Hayley showed Eve, the crescent tattoo on her shoulder. The human of the pack looked at one of the wolves and nodded her head in agreement, "She really has the tattoo, Jackson."

That's when the wolves backed off a bit, and I said, "Thanks, dipshits."

The growls were back again while Hayley groaned, "Katherine..."

"Hey, they tried to eat me," I defended myself. "And you know what happens to a vampire when a werewolf bites? They die."

"I mean, I have a cure, but that's not the point," I added as an afterthought.

"You have a cure for werewolf bite?" Hayley enquired, intrigued.

"Of course. Why do you think I agreed to come along with you?" I said, throwing my hands in the air, and walking to the nearby cot to take a seat. "I made a deal with Klaus in exchange for his hybrid blood. Cure for a favor in the future."

Hayley just shook her head and turned to her long lost pack...family. "I am Hayley Marshall. I was adopted into a human family. And after I triggered my curse, I have been living with another pack in the Appalachian mountains. Katherine found me and said she knew of a pack with a similar tattoo. She told me the crescent packs were some kind of royalty before the curse Marcel decided to bind you to. I came here in hopes of finding more about me and my family."

One of the wolves looked at Eve and signaled her something. The fact that they have been in wolf forms for so long must have adapted the pack to their animal side. Otherwise, wolves, normally, don't exhibit this amount of self-control, definitely not, with a vampire breathing down their necks. That was probably, why Jackson followed and protected Hayley when she was pregnant without going batshit crazy. And Eve must've been, very well acquainted with the wolves, that she even understands most of the things.

"My names Eve," Eve introduced herself to Hayley, giving me a nod in greeting. "I might have an idea of who you are. Let me get the bible," she said, walking back to her cave...shack. "It has the records of every member of the family from generations. I am sure we can find out about your name and date of birth in it."

And excited Hayley followed the woman, as the wolf still kept an eye on me. They were wary of the vampire who helped a werewolf without any relationship.

"What?" I scoffed at them, annoyed with their constant staring. "My Ex is a werewolf. I am not scared of you."

However, we didn't have a long conversation as a smiley Hayley, ran towards me, with a book in her hand, "Katherine, look what I found."

"Andrea Labonair. Born on, 6th June 1991," I read aloud. "Hmm, not that it's a competition, but, I am younger than you."

The wolf scoffed with a chuckle. It's like, she couldn't contain the grin that took over her face. And, I am sure one of the wolves snorted at my answer. "I am was born on June 5th in 1473, and I turned on April 6th, 1492. So, technically, I am not even 19," I talked to the wolf in a haughty tone.

I didn't know the exact details until I got the memories of Katherine, the other night. My original birthday is on the same day as Katherine's. However, the year was 1999. And I came here somewhere in September of 2018. And I came into this fictional universe on February 25th of 2010. And it's July now.

Oh! It's been roughly 5 months since I came here. That's crazy. I haven't even realized it with all the scheming I have been on with.

Hayley talked to Eve for a few more hours and I didn't want to disturb her much-awaited meeting. So, I decided to pet a few wolves and took a few selfies. Since it was technically my first time seeing a wolf in real life and I thought to keep the photos as a memory. And when the wolves became less wary and docile in my company, I acted like a kid on a sugar rush. It was like man vs wild, and there was basically no one to stop me from doing anything stupid and potentially dangerous.

However, after completing a few levels of candy crush, I got absolutely bored. So, I dragged my werewolf companion out of the swamp. Though Hayley said she will be coming back the next day, and Eve requested her to coverup the tattoo when she stays in the city. Hayley...Andrea, as she liked to be called now, talked my ear off the whole ride. But she stopped once I warned her that I will tear out her liver if another word comes from her mouth. And the effect was immediate.

* * *

I was very much enjoying myself in one of the bars in bourbon street. I was just about to drag a douche bag, who would not take no for an answer, into an alley to have a drink when I got a call. It was an unknown number, so I decided to ignore it, but then they called me again.

"Katherine," I said into the phone as a greeting.

"Katerina, Enjoying your freedom, love?" An accented voice greeted from the other side. "You know, I was expecting a thank you note for a while now."

"Klaus?" I answered, confused, "How did you get my number?"

"I have my ways, love," he said. He asked someone from Mystic Falls gang.

"Right..." I trailed off, "Any reason for your call?"

"I heard your quick thinking helped me in protecting my human doppelganger," Klaus said from the other end.

"And I am pretty sure you are not someone who says thank you for indirect help," I said, rolling my eyes.

I mean, Niklaus Mikaelson, saying a 'Thank you' to Katherine Pierce. Yeah! That's never gonna happen.

"That's because you seem to know me quite well," Klaus said in a gleeful tone, "Even though it tends to unnerve me just how well you know me, I will let it pass for now. Because we have more important matters to discuss, like why you told a certain Ripper of our century-old friendship."

I shut my eyes really tightly for a millisecond. _Shit! Why Stefan?_

"What did he say?"

"Oh! he had quite a few words to say about it. But, it mostly revolved around the question on, why he remembered me as a hybrid dick, who sacrificed his girlfriend if we were supposed to be good friends?" said Klaus, probably, through gritted teeth. "And why Katherine doesn't have the exact memory of it," his voice grew darker as he continued, "What do I have to fear about so much that I erased the memory of everyone related to that incident."

 _Stefan..Klaus's paranoia just multiplied in lengths. What to do? What to do?_

"Well, what do you want me to do?" I blurted out. "How am I supposed to stop your psycho mother if I didn't tell him about the stupid chain Rebekah used to wear around her neck for a thousand years now?"

"You are supposed to ask them to trust you with it and ask them to move on," Klaus said, indifferently.

I couldn't help but scoff at that. "That's the problem, isn't it? No one trusts anyone here. We've all had shitty lives, and have been betrayed time after time. We entirely lost the ability to trust another person. The Salvatore's stopped trusting me the second they figured out I was alive the whole time instead of being stuck in a tomb. But how am I supposed to say to the two people I love, I have been running from the great Klaus Mikaelson, and that he will kill them if he knew about them? And when I finally met them after all these years, what do you think was going to happen? For them to receive me with open arms? They tried to stake me, Klaus. I had to earn their trust again, and I have to keep doing so until for a long time."

 _Shit! Fuck! Did I just throw a tantrum at the bid bad hybrid?_

 _Oh, God! What's wrong with me?_

"I am sorry," I murmured into the phone, "I just had one of those days, and I took it out on you."

"Where are you?" was the only thing he asked.

I scrunched my eyes a little at that. And lied. "Greece. But don't bother coming, I will be long gone before you come to kill me."

"I gave you my word that I will not kill you, Katerina," And I swear I could hear him rolling his eyes.

"I thought I had a new bounty on my head after my monologue just now," I said.

"You know what? Goodbye," he said, and there was a beep...

 _That's weird._

 _For a second there, it felt like I was standing at the entrance of the underworld, ready to meet the devil himself._

 _And, where's that douchebag I was trying to get a bite off?_


End file.
